


Echoes of Silence

by ellaroundpanda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, NaruHina - Freeform, NaruHina 2020, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaroundpanda/pseuds/ellaroundpanda
Summary: Hinata Hyuga was trapped. Her relationship with Toneri was leading to nowhere and she wanted to find a new Dom. Naruto Uzumaki seemed to be the answer to all her prayers, but her fiancé wouldn't give up that easily…(also posted on ff.net)NARUHINASASUHINA (onesided)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Ootsutsuki Toneri, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke (one sided), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, NaruHina
Comments: 33
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hello everyone and welcome to Echoes of Silence. This story is a mix of another fic of mine (from another fandom) and some new ideas I've been having recently.
> 
> FYI I'm kinda terrible writing summaries so… yeah.
> 
> Anyways as I've written this fic I listened to a lot (and I mean a lot) of The Weeknd's music cause I'm a huge fan and it kinda sets the mood. Therefor the title I chose for this fic is one of the songs that fits this fic wonderfully!
> 
> I'll be leaving some song recommendations in the beginning of each chapter and if you have some recommendations as well leave a comment! Enough rambling and onto the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other character.

_Songs for the chapter_

_**Euphoria** by **Don Toliver, Kaash Paige, Travis Scott**_

_**Daddy Issues** by **The Neighbourhood**_

_**Sidewalks** by **the Weeknd**_

* * *

"You'll love this place. I've landed a job there as a security guard, so I know what I'm talking about." Kiba, a close friend of Naruto and Sasuke said as he handed them both a beer.

"Hn. As long as I'm able to find a good _Sub_ I'm up for anything." The raven haired man took a sip of his drink and noticed the glint in Kiba's eyes. "What about you, dobe?"

Naruto adjusted the lapels of his suit and grinned. "When are we leaving?"

Kiba burst out laughing and both Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks. "Why are you laughing dog breath."

"You have to be _invited_ first. You can't just barge in there and claim one of the girls as yours." Kiba kept laughing as Naruto frowned and Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Then why the fuck did you mentioned this place?" Sasuke was already annoyed and Naruto was starting to lose his patience as well. Their friend had been boasting about this club for weeks now and since their return from a business meeting in Suna, both men were eager to go and possibly find themselves new _Submissives_ , or at least have some fun.

Apparently, this private club had opened a year and a half ago and was very exclusive. All the girls were hand picked and the club provided rooms for some of their high ranking members to have sessions. The club was for all tastes, the members, even the ones who were just beginning could also attend and _practice_ with the women and men working there, couples could enjoy themselves and mingle with other people and enjoy themed parties, strip shows and more. But you had to get approval from the owner before they could participate in anything.

"'Cause I know that you two can easily become members and I've seen some girls who might appeal to you. We'll go tonight and I'll introduce you to the owner. I bet you guys admission will be almost instant."

Sasuke frowned and kept drinking while Naruto was clearly eager to finally leave Kiba's house and go to said club. But a question popped in his head. "And who is this guy? How the hell did he managed to build such a popular and exclusive club just in a year." Also, _how the hell didn't I hear about it sooner?_

"Toneri Otsutsuki." The name didn't ring any bells and Sasuke pulled his phone out to probably find more information about said person. "The guy is a hot shot from another country. He moved here not long before opening his club. He is a very chill guy but can be a dickhead sometimes."

"And?" Naruto urged him to continue once Kiba's expression soured.

"I've seen some shit. Not gonna lie. I wouldn't be the one to cross him." Taking a sip of his beer his eyes seemed to lose focus. Remembering a scene that happened not long ago, he caught the attention of Sasuke as well. "There's only one rule, and you need to follow it blindly otherwise you'll be in danger. And I mean it." Kiba almost looked scared for a second and shook his head. Resting back in the couch he looked at his friends in the eyes, his face conveying the seriousness of the matter.

"Never touch, speak to or eye for too long his girl." Sasuke snorted and Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm serious about this. The last guy who tried to push his luck got the beating of his life and I haven't heard anything about him in the community since."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, both thinking that Kiba was only exaggerating, trying to scare them for nothing.

"And why would we want to?" The blond questioned and Sasuke continued his search.

Their friend snorted and finished his drink with a sigh. "Trust me, once you meet them, you'll understand." Sasuke's head perked up.

"So, we'll be meeting her as well?"

"Yeah, only because he likes to show her off. He often leaves her free to roam around the room, to entice customers, but he has the eyes of an eagle. You can play with any girl his club has to offer, but if you try out anything-"

"We know, we know." Naruto waved him off and stood. "No need to worry. Let's just go."

"Hn." Sasuke stood as well and had a smirk on his face. "Move it dog breath, I want to get this over with so I can have some fun tonight. It has been a while."

Kiba was clearly annoyed that they weren't taking him seriously. "You guys think I'm joking, but you'll see." He shrugged and moved to the door gathering his wallet and keys.

"And what makes this girl so special?" Naruto gathered his belongings as well and waited for his friends answer.

"Everything."

* * *

Said girl was preparing herself for another night of boredom at her fiancé's club. As she straightened her long midnight blue hair, she peeked her phone and saw that the group chat was on fire.

Apparently tonight was going to be a little more exciting than the others. Two possible future members would be attending tonight and there were several rumors about said men. Her friends, Ino and Sakura, apparently had found out about this cause one of the security guards had told the blonde about it. The girls had been without a Dom for a few months now and were working at the club until they found one.

_**BLONDIE_BABE:** _ _this is our chance @BLOSSOM_JADE no more inexperienced douches._

_**BLOSSOM_JADE:** _ _about damn time_

_**BLOSSOM_JADE:** _ _any clue about who they are?_

_**BLONDIE_BABE:** @_ _HINABAESPARKLE_

_**BLOSSOM_JADE:** _ _I just hope they're hot ;)_

_**BLONDIE_BABE:** @_ _HINABAESPARKLE TELL US BABE!_

_**BLONDIE_BABE:** _ _WE KNOW YOU KNOW WHO THEY AREEEE_

_**HINABAESPARKLE:** _ _heyyy_

_**HINABAESPARKLE:** _ _sorry girls. I have no idea who_

_**HINABAESPARKLE:** _ _toneri hasn't said anything about it…. And you know how he is_

_**BLONDIE_BABE:** _ _shit_

_**BLONDIE_BABE:** _ _well_

_**BLONDIE_BABE:** _ _all I know is that they are big names but all the big shots already have someone._

_**BLOSSOM_JADE:** @_ _HINABAESPARKLE :(_

_**HINABAESPARKLE:** _ _don't worryy_

_**HINABAESPARKLE:** _ _I'll see what I can do to get you sexy new doms ;)_

_**BLONDIE_BABE sent a gif** _

_**BLONDIE_BABE sent a gif** _

_**BLONDIE_BABE sent a sticker** _

_**BLOSSOM_JADE sent a gif** _

Hearing her laughing, Toneri approached his fiancée and hugged her from behind. "Something funny my love?"

"Just the girls. Nothing much." Hinata said as she placed her phone next to her makeup and placed her hands on top of Toneri's. "They're just excited about tonight." Toneri's icy blue eyes met her lavender ones and he smiled.

His hands moved to her hips and he pulled her closer. She could already predict his next words. "As long as they behave." As always, he wasn't talking about Ino and Sakura, but the men. She managed not to roll her eyes at him, _not that the punishment for it would be interesting if she had done it_ and gave him a sweet smile instead. "You look beautiful. But I want you in the silver dress and not this one." He grabbed the sleeve of her lavender mesh bodycon dress and moved his hands to unzip it.

Hinata absolutely hated that damned silver dress. Or any dress that he chose for that matter. They were always to small for her and too tight around her chest area and her hips. As she walked they always rode up and she had to constantly pull them down or her ass would be the show of the party.

This one at least seemed to be less tight but her back would be showing, so obviously she couldn't wear a bra and she didn't trust it not to move from place even with tape.

 _Of course he would pull this kind of shit tonight_. This was one of his ways to punish her, although she didn't give him any reasons to. But he wanted to watch as the men ogled at her and the desire that would be evident in their eyes. _You can look but you cannot touch. But don't look too long or you'll suffer the consequences._

The strangest part of their Dom-Sub relationship was the lack thereof. When she and Toneri had first started dating and he had brought that up at first, she was reticent, but as she looked more into it she got excited and wanted to fully dive into it and be his Sub. But Toneri's idea of BDSM was the complete opposite of what it really was.

Instead of trust and commitment there was extreme jealousy and possessiveness and nothing more, he used BDSM as an excuse for his attitudes and, what had excited her in the first place about it all never came.

His ideas of punishments were not what she expected cause he didn't get off in the traditional ways. No. All day and night he used her to get the attention of _other people_ , he got off on other men and women wanting what was his and he delighted in punishing _them_. Never her.

To him she was a trophy wife, or in the her case trophy fiancée. To remain in a pedestal, serene and beautiful and never to be marked. No marks could ever grace her ivory skin. He was repelled by them. She even had to quit dancing cause she would get too many bruises doing so.

Their relationship was a normal one, the terms Dom and Sub were just thrown there cause he wanted to justify his possessiveness. And it infuriated not only her, who seriously wanted one, but also every member of the community. Everyone knew about his antics and only put up with him because he ran a good and exclusive club here in Konoha, where there weren't many to choose from. And that's why in just a year and a half he managed to become the most popular club owner in the city. Toneri would say in the country but Hinata knew that was stretching it too far.

His club only exploited his fantasies even more. Most of the time no one payed real attention to her cause everybody knew how jealous he would get. But everyone who worked there knew he needed it so they would often signal Hinata to men who were being inappropriate for her to provoke and stimulate a reaction on Toneri. It worked. He would make his bouncers move the person to another room so that he could beat the shit out of the person and then fuck Hinata.

The sex wasn't anything special and she had faked more times than she could count. He almost seemed afraid of touching her, so they only fucked either in missionary or doggy. She would occasionally ride him, but he would go off too soon leaving her frustrated.

So sometimes she would look for someone who would have the guts to try and claim her, or at least give her a night of delicious sex. She didn't care what they would do to her. She just wanted to get the edge off.

So, when they left the penthouse, she sent a small prayer that tonight she might be able to find that someone.

* * *

Sasuke was bored and his mood was rubbing off on Naruto.

They were stuck in traffic, thanks to Kiba. "Can't you just cut through that street?"

"For the millionth time, no Sasuke. Now be quiet." Said raven haired man huffed and went through his phone again. He had found a few articles on the Otsutsuki guy but nothing interesting.

Naruto himself was skimming the internet when the car started to move again and Sasuke kept annoying Kiba further on how bad of a driver he was.

Ignoring his friends, he went back to the task of finding more about the mystery lady Toneri had. He hadn't found much. Only her name. _Hinata Hyuga._ It seemed strangely familiar so he went on Instagram and found a private account that a few of his previous subs followed. One of them was Ino Yamanaka. He thought about sending her a message but never got to do it. It would just be too awkward for him to just message her and ask about someone Ino might not actually know.

Ino and Naruto's relationship didn't last long because Ino is more of a switch and Naruto wanted total dominance. Although they had good sessions together, both knew something was missing. They chose to become friends and part ways.

Going through Ino's Instagram he found that she was working at the club and that only intrigued him further. The possibilities of her knowing Hinata were, in fact high.

Going through her photos nothing popped up, but then he went to the pictures she had been identified, one with a girl named Sakura got his interest. Hinata was also identified but she had both of her hands covering her face, showing she was embarrassed. Strangely, the photo had captivated him.

Her hands were small, delicate and well manicured. From what he could see she seemed to have a cute button nose and plump lips. Hair midnight blue that complimented her ivory skin.

Suddenly the car stopped and because of Kiba's driving skills, both Naruto and Sasuke were launched forward. They were thankful for the seatbelts and cursed their friend, who shrugged as an apology.

The whole thing made Naruto drop his phone. Once he got it in his hands again, Sasuke stole a glance at his screen and saw a picture of three girls.

One blonde who seemed awfully familiar had a huge grin plastered on her face, arms around a dark haired girl covering her face and a pink haired one who was pouting and trying to hug her friends.

It was strange and Sasuke thought about asking Naruto as to why he was viewing it but Kiba prevented him from doing so.

"Gentlemen." The brunette's arms wrapped around his friend's shoulders and he had a huge grin on his face. "Are you ready?"

Naruto had his famous cocky grin plastered on his face and Sasuke merely 'hn' but one could see a tinge of excitement in his eyes. Kiba rolled his eyes and made the other two men follow him.

Entering the club was easy. Kiba granted them access and motioned them to a large room where music was playing, and a lot of people were already enjoying themselves. The brunette led them through the organized chaos.

Many people turned to stare at both Naruto and Sasuke and began whispering. Soon enough everyone would know who the new members were.

Naruto searched the room for the midnight blue hair while Sasuke ignored everyone and searched for Toneri to end this introduction shit once and for all and get down to business.

Both found their targets together, sitting on a couch in the VIP area. The man had the girl on his lap and had a hand on her hip while the other held a champagne glass. His eyes were cold and seemed to be searching the room for something. But what made him frown was the beautiful woman on his lap.

She was wearing a skimpy outfit that left nothing to imagination. Her hair was unbound and straight. She looked utterly bored and her eyes rolled a few times. It coincided with every time her Dom spoke to her.

Her disobedience to her Dom made Naruto's palm twitch. An image of her bent over his knees passed through his mind but he quickly shook it off once he noticed a very important detail. She wasn't wearing a collar. Or at least a traditional one.

It strook him odd the fact that she was wearing a simple necklace with a crescent moon on it. Something seemed off but he ignored it and rose his eyes from her neck to her eyes.

They were staring at him and it almost made him stop in his tracks. Her face was flushing a beautiful shade of pink and he could see she caught her breath. The arm she had around Toneri's shoulder came off and he saw her subtly rub her legs together.

Once they were a few feet away he noticed her beautiful lavender eyes had mischief written all over them, also in a subtle way. He smirked at her and the tiny smile she had grew and she leant towards Toneri and whispered something to him that made his eyes snap in their direction.

He pushed her off him and stood to greet them. "Ah my new clients." The white haired man was slightly taller than Naruto and was now standing in front of the dark haired vixen that had caught Naruto's attention. "You may leave now." He shoed Kiba away, which made him grunt in annoyance. Sasuke remained with a bored expression until he caught a glipse of the girl behind Toneri.

"So." Toneri clapped his hands gathering Naruto and Sasuke's attention. "Mr. Uzumaki." He nodded towards Naruto who still had his mischievous smirk on, but a toned down version. "Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke ignored Toneri and kept staring at Hinata who was playing with a strand of her hair and looking towards Naruto innocently.

"Shall we get down to business?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Songs for the chapter_

_**Might not** _ _by_ _**Belly, The Weeknd** _

_**Bedtime Stories (feat. The Weeknd)** by **Rae Sremmurd, Swae Lee, Slim Jxmmi, The Weeknd**_

_**Electric (feat. Khalid)** by **Alina Baraz, Khalid**_

_**Sacrifice (feat. Jessie Reyez)** by **Black Atlas, Jessie Reyez**_

* * *

"Now, before we start," Toneri motioned for the two man to sit across from him and snapped his fingers towards Hinata. She once again sat in his lap and avoided looking to the men sitting across from her.

She could feel the blond's stare and something inside of her was making her drift her gaze back to his amazing blue eyes.

From the moment he walked in she knew she had found the perfect candidate. He was tall, muscular but not in an exaggerated way, sexy as fuck and his tanned skin made his blue eyes even more beautiful. His blonde hair gave her DiCaprio vibes as he ran his fingers through it, trying but failing to tame it.

Her fiancé took notice of both the blond's and the raven haired man's stares and soon a fake smile had crept its way to his lips. He knew that most men found Hinata incredibly attractive and to see two of the most well known man in the city and the community itself, interested in his property gave his ego a boost. Since this was their first time in here, he chose to ignore the slip up, but if this kept going through the night, he wouldn't respond for himself.

"Gentlemen, I welcome you to my fine establishment. As you can see we usually opt for a black tie ambience while the _Sub_ 's clothing is up to you. Some of our customers choose to keep it casual and others prefer to stick to the classics." Toneri kept one of his hands secured around Hinata's waist while the other holding his champagne glass sung around to emphasize his words. "If you are to become members, depending of your contribution, your own accommodations will be provided, they can be later customized to your likings and preferences. You can also rent for the night the women or men we have available or you can later fill out some paperwork that will allow us to find you a submissive that fits your tastes."

As he kept rambling on, Hinata's eyes found their way towards Mr. Uzumaki and she felt her face reddening and heat in her lower regions. His lust filled look promised trouble, and this excited her. She had heard about him before and she was certain he would be the perfect _Dom_ for her.

The man seemed to share the same opinion. Naruto noticed almost instantly a thirst that he hadn't seen in a long time. And for the first time ever, he contemplated the idea of stealing her from the white haired guy.

While Naruto listened to Toneri's explanation and formulated a plan to have some alone time with Hinata, he failed to notice that his best friend was having similar thoughts.

Sasuke was enraptured by her. He now understood Kiba's warnings and noticed the possessiveness of Toneri's actions. While Toneri tried to convey a laid back version of himself, Sasuke observed his body language and saw the white haired man stiffen every time either he or Naruto stared for too long at his _Sub_.

_His Sub_. A fucking joke. Both males caught through the deception almost instantly. That only spurred further both Naruto's and Sasuke's mind plans.

Hinata ignored the man next to the blond as if he didn't exist, until he finally spoke breaking off her daze. "Pardon the forwardness, but how long has she been your _Sub_?" Hinata felt Toneri's grip tighten once the Uchiha pointed at her, and she braced herself for his outburst, but it never came, which came as a surprise to her, making her frown for a few seconds.

Instead he took a deep breath and moved her off him as he adjusted his jacket and looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes. "Long enough for her to know who _owns_ her."

Naruto felt the urge to say _'debatable'_ but decided to soothe the situation before things got out of hand and Sasuke ruined the chances of entering this club and his future alone time with the gorgeous woman in front of them. "Forgive my friend. It has been a while since he has had a good session and he is just eager to see what your club has to offer." Sasuke glared at Naruto but understood his actions. If this guy were that possessive of the girl, he would have to thread lightly to get what he wanted. So, he 'hn'ed and nodded, maintaining an emotionless expression.

His words seemed to calm the beast for now, but Hinata knew that tonight Toneri would be on the prowl for someone who resembled the man across from him. There was an awkward silence before she decided to speak softly to her fiancé. "Would you like for me to get you another glass of champagne, _sir_?" His response was to gulp down the rest of his drink and telling her to get something stronger.

"And while you're at it," he licked his lips and his icy glare settled on the Uchiha once more, who looked gloriously bored. His blond friend had a small smile and she sensed him giving her a once over once she got up. "Bring your two friends as well and, two drinks for my customers. Hurry up we don't have all night."

"Yes, _sir_." Hinata wanted to mock salute him, but she knew she had to behave tonight in order to impress the sexy blond _Dom._

She knew things could turn sour very quickly, but she also knew he would be the perfect player to this little game. The bluenette could feel that his lust filled darkened eyes never left her figure as she walked away from the VIP area towards the bar, where her friends were trying to figure out what was happening. Hinata swung her hips in a sexy manner, as discreetly as she could as she felt a small smile form in her lips.

"Congratulations girls. This is your lucky night." Ino and Sakura refrained from giggling and adjusted their black latex dresses and followed behind their blue haired friend as she led them through the party who seemed to be in full swing.

Hinata knew that Ino had been one of the many _Subs_ Mr. Uzumaki had had. Every time her blonde friend recalled her time with him, she had nothing but praises to give but, given her switch nature, their arrangement hadn't last long.

So Hinata had an idea of what she would be getting into if she indeed manages to find herself in a session with . She didn't care if he were _sadistic_ or that sometimes he could get too _intense_. It only aroused her more as she imagined all the delicious scenarios they could get into.

The idea of giving herself completely to him, although very alluring, once she lifted her head and saw Toneri she remembered _why_ she couldn't. It was the only reason that kept her trapped.

"Here you go, sir." Hinata said as she handed the whisky to her fiancé and kept her gaze down standing next to him, waiting for him to speak. Her friends did the same but kept quiet as they stood next to the two guys on opposite sides.

Sakura was next Sasuke while Ino had gone to Naruto's side, doing her best not to grin once she noticed the familiar look in her ex- _Dom_ 's eyes as he followed Hinata's every movement. A small part of her was happy for her friend, but something inside of her was warning her, that those two would be playing a very dangerous game. Ino tried to catch Sakura's eye but it was impossible since she was completely enamored by Sasuke Uchiha. Ino took a deep breath and tried to focus on her feet and thinking of a plan to get Hinata and Naruto together, even if it was just for a few minutes.

Sakura seemed oblivious to Sasuke's fixation on Hinata as she kept imagining different scenarios in her head. She was thankful for Ino choosing the blond, she figured Sasuke reminded her blonde friend of her last boyfriend.

Sakura knew everything about Sasuke. They had gone to the same college but different majors. Since the very first moment she had seen him she knew he was the one for her. In fact, he was the very reason why she decided to venture into the BDSM world in the first place.

"Now that I set all the rules down, these two ladies would be accompanying you towards the floor above, where we have some of our more private accommodations." Toneri placed his hand on Hinata's ass and started to make small soothing movements as he locked eyes with Sasuke, trying to establish dominance.

Hinata couldn't help but to roll her eyes at Toneri, she already knew what would be waiting for her once they got up to his penthouse. She started to think of all the vocabulary she could use to assure him that she was his and that the Uchiha couldn't even compare to him.

She saw that Sakura was overly excited at the prospect of having a session with said man but something told her that nothing would be happening tonight.

The blond got up and crossed the small space between the couches and moved to shake Toneri's hand.

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to stay much longer so I'll take up on your offer on another visit once I've filled out all of your paperwork."

Toneri forgot about Sasuke for a few moments as he smiled at the blond guy in front of him. He had been very polite and didn't seem as focused on his woman as his dark haired friend. "Tomorrow I'll send someone to deliver the forms to you. Goodnight Naruto." He shook Naruto's hand enthusiastically and went back to glare at Sasuke.

Toneri never saw the lust filled look he gave Hinata and didn't even see the wink he threw her and her cheeks flush a dark red in response to his actions.

* * *

As Hinata and Toneri made their way to their bedroom, he kept saying that he wanted to beat the shit out of that idiot and then fuck Hinata in front of him so that he could see who she belonged to. Toneri surprised her by leaving immeadiately for the penthouse instead of finding someone to unleash his anger.

Hinata seemed to be in a daze for the rest of the night. Her mind kept developing fantasies about Naruto Uzumaki. Even when Toneri ordered her to get on her knees and suck him, she imagined it was Naruto who told her that.

For the first time in months she felt heat pool in her lower regions as it hadn't in a long time.

She couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

"Hey forehead! Watch where you're throwing!" Hinata watched as Ino got mad at Sakura once again for throwing the tennis ball out of the field. One of the bodyguards that accompanied her today, shook his head and went to retrieve the small object. "Seriously, why are you so wrapped up about that gloomy guy?"

"He's not gloomy!" The pink haired girl rushed to defend her crush and Hinata laughed at the exasperated face Ino made. "Hina take my place! I can't stand Ino-pig any longer." Sakura handed her the tennis racquet and she shook her head while walking towards where Sakura had been, amused by her friend's antics.

"At least Hina hasn't her head in the clouds as much as you." Ino balanced her racquet on her shoulder and grinned maliciously at her blue haired friend. "I heard you had a very interesting morning."

Hinata's cheeks flushed and she tried to hide her face with her cap but to no avail. Ino had heard about her encounter with Naruto this morning and had been badgering her about it ever since Hinata regretfully told her.

"Ino shut up." Sakura yelled and sat at the small bench where their bags were on. "You know damn well Hina won't spill the beans until she's ready."

"You know, I still have his personal phone number." The blonde ignored Sakura as if she wasn't there and focused on Hinata who was currently stretching before their game started.

"And why would I need it Ino?" The pale eyed beauty asked, clearly annoyed by her friend's double meaning.

"Oh, I don't know." She pretended to think about her friend's words for a while, before quipping. "Maybe to facilitate you guys sexcapades." Ino wiggled her brows at Hinata, who then rolled her eyes and got one of the extra tennis balls to start their game.

"Ino if you continue with that shit I'm aiming at your face." The girl answered, trying, and failing to hide her smile.

"As if, my dear." Ino got into position as well and told Sakura to monitor the time. "You want him. He wants you. Why not have some fun? The contract is coming to an end and soon enough you'll be rid of that white haired Christian Grey wannabe."

Hinata hesitated before throwing the ball, considering her friends words for a moment.

Ino wasn't wrong. If this mornings meeting meant what Hinata believed it meant, they shared the same feelings towards each other. But at the same time Hinata had a lot to lose if Toneri found out about them before the contract was over. This caused an internal conflict within Hinata.

As much as she was attracted to Naruto Uzumaki, she knew that although they could probably manage to have a secret relationship, they couldn't push their limits as much as they wanted cause that would include body marks and Toneri wasn't blind or stupid, not to notice them.

He was already reticent about admitting the Uchiha guy in his club, if he heard any whispers about something between Hinata and Naruto, she wouldn't just be risking her own life, but her family's as well.

"I've told you already not to get in between. This- " Ino interrupted her and motioned for her to throw the ball.

"It's for my own safety blah blah blah. I'm tired of watching you mope around every day." As they played Ino kept glancing at her pink haired friend who seemed to be daydreaming about Sasuke instead of monitoring the game. "Even forehead agrees. Even if it's just once. Don't you wanna risk it?"

Hinata scored another point and Ino crossed her arms, no longer interested in playing tennis. "I don't know. Better to leave things as they are for now."

"Hina, think about it. He could find someone else while you sit on your ass. You saw how Shion drooled once she heard about Naruto being one of the new members. And she's into the kind of shit he is so, if I were you, I'd secure my bag before it gets stolen."

Hinata came closer to the net that divided the tennis court and leaned on it while frowning. "Do you really think he'd settle for her?" The fear of possibly losing Naruto made Hinata think twice. She knew he wouldn't wait two years for her. No man in their right mind would.

But a small part of her wanted to believe he would. Wanted to believe that once she was free from Toneri, she would be able to become not only Naruto's _Sub_ , but also his girlfriend. And who knew where _that_ could lead them to.

Since the moment she laid her lavender eyes on him she knew. Something inside of her just knew that he was the one.

She was never one to believe in love at first sight, and she knew that what she felt towards the blond was infatuation and, a sense of freedom she never had before. But she could see herself fall in love with him. Ino had been telling her how sweet and caring he was, how he would make you feel like you were the most beautiful person in the world and make you feel safe.

And that's what she had been craving her entire life. Someone who would be able to take care of her, in every sense of the word, like no one ever did.

Hinata felt like crying. Mentally cursing the stupid contract Toneri had forced her father to sign, the damn party she attended when she was sixteen where she met him, and she lost everything.

Both Ino and Sakura realized the shift in Hinata's mood and Sakura hit her blonde friend with her racquet before turning towards Hinata and offering to pay for lunch.

"I think I'm just gonna go back to the penthouse girls." Hinata didn't feel like spending the rest of her free time out of bed. She just wanted to curl up in a little ball and sleep away the pain. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Ino felt guilty once she saw Hinata wave and walk away towards the black SUV where her bodyguards had already put her things.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and said, "Now I feel guilty about doing what you asked me to." She turned her green eyes towards her friend's blue ones and watched as she sighted and composed herself.

"I forgot about that for a moment." She went with Sakura to pack their stuff and smirked at her childhood best friend. "You sure you got the right account?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino and matched her mischief look and said, "Obviously, as far as I know there isn't anyone else named Naruto Uzumaki on your insta."

"Good." _Sorry Hina but I'm just looking after you._

* * *

The car ride back to the penthouse was silent. Neither the man nor the woman who sat in the front seats spoke. She was grateful for their silence and offered them the day off, once she got inside the apartment.

She took a quick shower and threw herself to the bed. Sleep didn't come as easily as she wanted, so she allowed herself to bask in today's previous events.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Hinata had her tennis equipment ready to go and greeted her bodyguards, Karui and Shino as she got inside the black SUV._

_"Ma'am if you don't mind, we'll make a quick detour to deliver some papers." Karui turned around in her seat and smiled at Hinata. She lifted her head from her phone and smiled back._

_"Of course. And where is this detour taking us?" Hinata was once again distracted by her phone which kept buzzing with the income of messages from Sakura and Ino._

_Karui exchanged looks with Shino, who looked amused and answered for her. "The hokage tower."_

_Hinata froze and snapped her head towars Shino. "And what papers do you need to deliver in the hokage tower?" She knew that Toneri knew some people there, but she couldn't seem to fathom why, or what kind of business her fiancé had there._

_"One of the new club members who went there last night works there and said this was of utmost importance." Hinata almost dropped her phone. Her cheeks flushed as she asked the redhead in a quiet voice who this person was._

_"Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, ma'am."_

Holy shit _. She felt like jumping with glee but contained herself and just gave her bodyguard a small smile. "Would you two mind if I deliver those in person?" Hinata crossed her fingers hoping they wouldn't refuse her request._

_Shino looked amused and nodded at Karui, who then agreed with the condition they could stand outside the door._

_Hinata laid her head back in the head rest and closed her eyes, body relaxed and a smile on her lips._

_Once she got to the floor where Naruto worked, she realized he must be someone important since this floor was reserved for the Hokage and his closest personell._

_Naruto's assistant gave her a quick tour while Naruto finished a meeting. Once they stood in front of his door, Konohamaru knocked and announced her presence. The brown haired eighteen year old smiled at her and closed the door after she entered the room. Leaving the two of them alone._

_Naruto's head snapped up once he realized the girl that entered had yet to speak and once he saw who was standing a few feet away from him his demeanor changed. Gonne was the focused diplomat and there sat the bewildered man._

_He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the woman he had been craving was standing in front of him in a tiny dark blue tennis skirt and baby blue shirt to match. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her beautiful face was rosy from a blush that he no doubt caused._

_Her lips parted to inhale some air and she stood still, waiting for him to speak._

_"Are you going to stand there all day?" His cerulean blue eyes darkened, and he leaned forward resting his chin on his hands, motioning for her to move forward at the same time._

_She tried to regain her voice once she shifted her attention elsewhere. He had his blazer drapped on one of the couches in the small sitting area on the right side of the room, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and the first few buttons where open. He seemed stressed and it was only ten in the morning._

_Naruto rested back in his chair and drummed his fingers on his desk while he continuously looked her up and down, focusing mostly on her creamy legs and her breasts, that outfit she was wearing left little to imagination. Making him grin at her seductively._

_"I'm sorry, sir." Hinata bowed her head down and took a couple more steps forward. "I came here to deliver you the paperwork you'll need fill, in order for Toneri to find you a suitable submissive." She noticed the amount of paperwork that he already had in his desk and her hands tightened on the dark folder she held._

_"Does your master know you're here today?" His husky voice held a tinge of amusement as she shifted in her place. "As I recall you're forbidden of having any kind of interaction with the opposite sex, except for your_ Dominant _, of course."_

_He stood and walked towards her. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're not to be touched, looked at and spoken to, as well." Hinata could feel him standing very close, behind her. If she were to take one step towards him, her back would collide with his chest._

_"Yes, sir. You're not mistaken." She raised her head and her eyes focused on the floor to ceiling windows behind his desk. She could see the entire city from where she stood. She could bet that at sunset, the view was even more amazing._

_"So, answer me this." Hinata's heart beat faster once she felt him lean down to speak in a low seductive voice in her ear. "Why is this beautiful off-limits woman in my office, alone for that matter, in an incredibly sexy outfit that showcases her body marvelously. If she's supposed to avoid this kind of situation?"_

_Hinata struggled to maintain her composure as breathing got more difficult. With every word he spoke she could feel herself getting more aroused. She closed her eyes and rubbed her legs together unconsciously._

_"I figured you'd be pleased to-"_

_"Oh, I'm very pleased by your presence, don't get me wrong. But it just makes me wonder if your Dom knows you're here, or if you're purposely doing this to be punished by him."_

_"If only he would." She was so distracted by his voice that she didn't notice what she had said until she felt him stiffen behind her. The playful mood he had been in before was gone._

_"What did you just say?" His voice was authoritative, and she could sense that he was getting angry. She cursed herself. Of course she would speak the wrong thing, at the wrong time, ruining the mood._

_Her eyes opened wide and her head snapped up. She was struggling to form a cohesive sentence. "I-I-I'm so-sorry, s-s-sir. I-I did-d not m-me-mean to anger y-you, s-sir."_

_Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that for a moment he forgot about the girl in front of him. Once he heard her stutter, he took a deep breath, calming himself down. He knew from some of his friends in the community that Toneri was more of a spoiled kid than anything else, and that he didn't treat his submissive as it was custom. Many referred to him as a joke and he remembered Temari and Gaara calling him a Christian Grey wannabe._

_"I'm not angry at you, my dear." He reached his hand towards the folder she was holding and felt his fingers briefly touch hers. Hinata froze for a second and felt the change in the atmosphere once more. "You do realize that if you're not happy with your current situation, you can always find a new person to satisfy your needs."_

_"Y-yes, I-I'm a-aware of that, sir."_

_"Happy to hear that." He faced her, while leaning on desk and threw the folder behind him towards the organized mess of paperwork. "So, he doesn't know you're here."_

_"No, sir." She avoided looking directly at him, cause she knew once she did her cheeks would turn a darker shade of red, and she wasn't even sure if that was possible. Embarrassment was written all over her face, but Naruto needed answers._

_"So you're here at your own free will?" His signature smile found its way to his lips and he lifted her chin with his left hand. "Eyes up here darling."_

_She breathed in deeply and did as he asked. Desire between_ _them_ _was palpable and the hand he still had on her chin didn't help the growing heat in her loins._

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Interesting." His hand moved to her waist, pulling closer to him. Stumbling a bit, her hands were now on his chest and she had to lean her head back in order to meet his eyes. She tried to ignore the fact that their bodies were touching but his sent seemed to overpower her. "Hinata, are you collared?" Her head was foggy. His touch felt amazing as he skimmed his hands on her sides, finding their way towards the underside of her skirt._

_He smacked her ass once, since she didn't answer him right away and Hinata released a breathy moan._

_Finding her voice once again, she answered him. "N-Not exactly, s-sir." He made circular motions with his hand, soothing the area he hit and lowered his mouth to her ear. He could feel her softly panting against his neck and smiled once more._

_"Explain." He smacked her once more, close to the spot he had hit before, while waiting for her answer. Her shy demeanor only aroused him more, and if they kept going like this he wouldn't restrain himself and would probably take her right here._

_But he needed to control himself and focus on what he was doing._

_"H-He never really liked the idea o-of me wearing such t-th-thing." He moved his hand back towards her waist, while the other touched the exposed skin of her collarbones. Touching the necklace, he stared at her beautiful lavender eyes. Her lids dropped a bit once he spoke again._

_"Would you like to be collared, Hi-na-ta?" The way he pronounced her name made a shiver run down her spine and she nodded with a small smile on her face._

_His hand caressed her face and once he was about say something in response, his assistant knocked on his door and informed Naruto through it that he had to go to the Hokage's office now, to help deal with a problem._

_Naruto loosened his hold on Hinata's body and announced to Konohamaru that he would be there in a minute._

_"Seems like we'll have to finish this conversation some other time." His hand was still holding hers and Hinata bit her lower lip as Naruto raised their hands and kissed hers gently._

_Hinata's pink cheeks reddened once more and she mentally cursed both the Hokage and the blond's assistant before crossing her arms behind her back and smiling towards Naruto._

_"I'll make sure to hand Toneri the documents before the weekend." He winked as he put his black blazer back on. "It was very nice to see you Hi-na-ta."_

_There he was._ Once again _. Saying her name like_ that _. She was this close to melt in front of this gorgeous man. Her panties were soaking wet and once she noticed the bulge in his pants her smile grew a bit._

It appears my presence affects him more than I originally thought _. She had to bit her lip down harder to prevent a grin from splitting her face._

_"Thank you, sir. I'll pass on the information." She bowed her head before leaving his office. Her bodyguards escorted her back to the car._

_Both had knowing smiles on their faces. She hadn't smiled like this in a_ very _long time._

_The rest of the drive was quiet._

_They stopped once more in front of another building, but Hinata was so distracted by what had happened minutes ago, that she didn't even heard when Karui said she'd be delivering the same paperwork to Sasuke Uchiha._

_Hinata's mind kept thinking on the what if's._ What if his assistant hadn't interrupted? _Was the one that kept repeating inside her mind._

_She released a happy giggle and her hand clenched her the fabric of her shirt directly above her heart until they arrived at the tennis court. Once Ino saw Hinata's happy mood, she knew something had happened._

_"You won't believe what just happened." Hinata squealed with joy as she recalled the mornings events to her blonde friend who soon matched her energy and laughed, happy for her._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Hinata smiled and rubbed the spot where Naruto smacked her and she released a small laugh. All gloominess forgotten, Hinata took a nap, dreaming of a very seductive blond bending her on his desk and ravishing her body until she forgot who and where she was.


	3. Chapter 3

_Songs for the chapter_

_**Teenage Fantasy** _ _by_ _**Jorja Smith** _

_**i don't miss you** by **Caro** (For Hinata and Ino's conversation)_

_**Lights Down Low (feat. gnash) - Recorded at Spotify Studios NYC** by **MAX**_

* * *

Once Toneri got home, he found Hinata sleeping soundly in their bed. He thought that it was strange since she rarely takes naps, but he figured she must be tired from the tennis game. He would need to talk to her about it, since he needed her ready for him at all times. Sitting next to her he tried to wake her up.

"Hinata, love." He shook her shoulder and she mumbled something he couldn't quite understand. "We have that dinner with two of the major shareholders of my father's company." He applied a little more force and she jumped, startled by him.

"Toneri?" Hinata rubbed one of her eyes and cleaned a trickle of drool from her chin.

"Important. Business. Dinner." He got up from where he sat and waited for her to do same.

"Oh, that. Okay, I'll get ready."

Her fiancé didn't say much else as he went to take a shower and she went inside the closet, only to find a burgundy spaghetti strap dress waiting for her. As she removed her nightgown, and picked the dress up, she noticed in her peripheral vision that she no longer had that pink glow on her bottom. She was both relieved and saddened about it.

On one side, she was relieved that Toneri wouldn't see anything wrong and would still be blissfully unaware of the events that transpired this morning.

On the other, she was sad cause she had really enjoyed seeing the pink glow.

* * *

Dinner was boring.

Hinata sat there listening to the men talking about something related to Toneri's father company, while the wives of said men kept glaring at her. _Probably something related to the fact that I have more cleavage showing that what they consider to be proper._ The other two couples were in the age range of forty to fifty and were very close minded. In fact, almost everyone that worked at that place was like that.

Trying to find something to do while their food hadn't arrived, she decided to check her phone for any messages her friends might have sent.

Since Toneri forbid her from having any type of social media, her home screen had all the apps that were pre-installed and two lousy puzzle games. Sakura had helped her, and she didn't know how she did it, but her pink haired friend used some kind of hack to make the Instagram app look like it was a period tracking one.

Turning on her mobile data, the notifications started to pop up.

Her sister had sent her some funny memes about the new show they had been watching. The group chat was surprisingly quiet, and, aside from a few pictures Ino sent, nothing too important.

And that's when another notification popped up.

_**UZUMAKI_NARUTO** _ _**has sent you a follow request** _

Her eyes almost popped out from the sockets, but she quickly regained composure and opened a game and pretended to play for a bit. Everyone seemed to be ignoring her, so she took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

Very few people knew about her Instagram page. Only those who were really close had knowledge of it, so how the hell de he _found out_?

She was very cautious about her profile. Everyone she had there had Toneri and his minions blocked. Accepting Naruto's request could ruin it all. But at the same time, she wanted to accept it.

She went to his profile and found that she was already following him. Her mind kept trying to remember when that could have had happen and she couldn't put a finger on it.

She scrolled down and saw that he not only had a large following but was very active as well. He had a lot of pictures with his friends, some she recognized, some did not. The blond traveled a lot and there were some silly pictures that made her laugh.

One of the most recent ones, was one with his parents, or at least seemed to be his parents. He was wishing a happy birthday to a man who almost looked like Naruto's twin, but he didn't have the cute whisker markings Naruto had, but overall, they looked very much alike. The woman that was hugging said man with Naruto had long redhead and the same grin the younger blond had on his face. It was a cute picture and her finger moved to double tap the screen unconsciously, but her brain stopped her in time.

The next picture was of Naruto in Suna and he and a moody redhaired man were posing for a picture shirtless. The caption told her that he and his friend had just won a game of volleyball. The redhead was holding a ball and once again Naruto had his signature grin on, eyes covered by sunglasses and hair a beautiful mess of blond locks. But what made her fixate on that picture was that she could get a nice view of his body. He was muscular but not overly so, that perfectly tanned skin combined with the lines of his abs made her want to run her nails down his chest and-

"My dear," Toneri's voice made her head snap up and her anxiety spiked, her trembling fingers tried to lock her phone and she fumbled all over it. He seemed to ignore it and gave her a small smile. "Something interesting on there? Your face is quite red." Hinata tried to look for an explanation but she was struggling with her words, fearing he would ask for the device and once he unlocked it, it would be hell on earth.

"I-I jus-just got frustrated f-from losing again in the ga-game." She gave him a shy smile and placed her phone back in her purse, hugging one of his arms and giving him a quick peck on the lips. This seemed to distract Toneri but she noticed him slightly more focused on her movements.

She didn't touch her phone until they finally got back to the penthouse. He left and went to his study, saying he needed to make a few phone calls and deal with paperwork.

Hinata waited a few minutes before picking up the device. After she put her nightgown on and cleaned off her make up, sat in the bed, and turned on the tv for background noise, calming the butterflies in her stomach, she managed to unlock her phone but regretted her decision immediately. Throwing it back down onto the covers, she started to pace the room.

_No. No. No. NO._ _How could I be so clumsy? I'm so stupid. Shit what is he going to think about be now._

While she was having a mini panic attack, she tried to calm herself down but to no avail.

She had accidentally liked the picture. At the time, the fear of Toneri finding out about what she had been doing, made her fingers tap the small heart button below Naruto's picture.

Now was too _late_ for her to unlike it.

She looked at the infernal device that seemed to mock her for her clumsiness and picked it up once more.

Hands shaking, she left his profile and decided to accept his request. It took her around five minutes to do so, but once it finally happened, Hinata considered sending him a message apologizing and explaining that it had been a mistake.

But she changed her mind once she saw he was online and decided to answer her friends and family instead.

A small part of her wanted to explore his profile once more, but the dominant side of her decided to check her own profile for any embarrassing pictures she had that might need to be deleted or archived. _Should have done this before accepting his request._

After a meticulous inspection she found nothing that needed to be deleted. She debated about a few pictures where she had been wearing a bikini but left them there anyways.

She got distracted by the tv until her phoned buzzed. She opened the notification not looking, thinking it was either from Ino or Sakura but once again, stupidity seemed to prevail.

_**UZUMAKI_NARUTO** _ _**:** _ _Nice profile_

_**UZUMAKI_NARUTO** _ _**:** _ _Is he unaware of this as well?_

She considered leaving him on read and just burry her phone in one of the potted plants in the balcony. Her cheeks were flaring, and her nerves got the best of her.

Laying down on the bed and burying her head in her pillow she waited for her courageous side to pop up.

When she met him the night before, she had a sense of confidence that was nowhere to be seen now. _Maybe I could blame it all on adrenaline rush._

_**HINABAESPARKLE:** _ _Thank you, sir_

_**HINABAESPARKLE:** _ _Yes, he doesn't know about this account_

_**HINABAESPARKLE:** _ _It is the only way I can maintain contact with my friends and family_

She didn't know why she typed this one but sent it anyway. _Maybe I still have time to unsend it? Fuck, he's typing._

_**UZUMAKI_NARUTO:** _ _He does not allow you to communicate with your family?_

_**UZUMAKI_NARUTO:** _ _Is that part of your contract?_

_**HINABAESPARKLE:** _ _It's complicated…_

_**UZUMAKI_NARUTO:** _ _You should revise your relashionship contract with him Hinata._

_**UZUMAKI_NARUTO:** _ _He shouldn't forbid you from being in touch with them._

_**UZUMAKI_NARUTO:** _ _Even if you're in a D/s relationship, he should respect you and allow you that kind of freedom_

Hinata felt her body stiffen. She was already disclosing too much information. Infatuation or not, he's still a complete _stranger_.

_**HINABAESPARKLE:** _ _Unfortunately, things around here work differently._

_**UZUMAKI_NARUTO:** _ _Then why don't you break up with him?_

There it was. The million dollar question. Hinata considered not answering him but her fingers typed anyways.

_**HINABAESPARKLE:** _ _The contract is between my father and Toneri._

_**HINABAESPARKLE:** I'm only trying to keep them safe._

Hinata noticed Naruto didn't respond right away. She thought about deleting these last messages but once again, _too late_.

She sat there for ten minutes waiting for him to say something, but nothing happened. Her mind kept formulating hypotheses as to why he was taking so long, and she figured he either thought she was messing with him or that he was too shocked by that last statement.

Hinata quickly realized how her messages could lead to him thinking her father _sold_ her to Toneri, which wasn't the case at all.

And she was right. Naruto started to pace around his bedroom thinking how a father could do that to his daughter. _What kind of sick person was he? And what the fuck does she mean by 'trying to keep them safe'?_

Naruto, regaining control of his emotions, figured that there had to be a better explanation to this.

_**UZUMAKI_NARUTO:** _ _Tomorrow._

_**UZUMAKI_NARUTO:** _ _You and I, lunch._

_**HINABAESPARKLE:** _ _I don't think I can, sir_

A cocky grin formed on his lips before he sent the last message.

_**UZUMAKI_NARUTO:** _ _Good thing I wasn't asking :)_

* * *

Hinata knew she fucked up. _Naruto must be thinking my father is some kind of sex trafficker_. _Shit. Shit. Shit_. She had seen his message but didn't reply. _How the hell am I going to make an excuse for going out tomorrow? Toneri is going to find out about me talking to Naruto then he's going to take revenge on my father and God only knows what he'll do to me then_. Her mind kept playing out scenarios that got her even more stressed. Her chest tightened and tears were already streaming down her face.

She started to feel like she couldn't breathe and before stepping out onto the balcony she called her friend Ino.

The blonde had helped control her anxiety in the past.

They met three years ago in Toneri's home country, where they had gone to an BDSM private party and she had had an anxiety attack and Ino was the one who helped her get through it and hide the episode form everyone.

Ino is a renown psychiatrist and from that moment on they had become really good friends. The blonde was the only one who knew Hinata's secret. The incident at the party was really stressful for the bluenette and Ino had convinced her to tell her the _truth_ and she did.

Hinata waited and hoped that her friend would still be up at one in the morning. Breathing was getting more difficult and she curled up in one of the chairs there.

"Hey Hina." The blonde answered cheerfully, wiggling her brows. "Got any news?" Ino was waiting for Hinata to tell her about her most recent follower on Insta but upon hearing her let out a sob she dropped the medical files she was reviewing and talked to her soothingly. "In through your nose and out through the mouth. Deep breaths sweety."

Ino waited for Hinata to control her breathing and encouraged her to talk. "Tell me what happened. Was it the man you live with?" She knew from past experience that if she mentioned Toneri's name it would only aggravate her condition.

"N-No-No." Hinata tried to focus on Ino's voice but her mind kept reminding her of the texts she sent and what Naruto had said. "He knows. He k-knows."

For a moment there Ino's heart stopped. If Toneri had found out about Hinata visiting Naruto this morning and some possible messages between them, she was in grave danger. "Hinata," Ino put on her coat and moved to the entrance of her house to pick up her keys. "Where are you now?"

"Balcony. Penthouse." Ino dropped her keys and held tight to her phone. "Sweetie, keep talking to me alright? Let's talk this through." Fearing the worst, the blonde raced out of the house towards her car.

"I-I told Naruto about the contract." Right as Ino was about to start the engine she stopped. "W-we we-were talking through Insta an-and he ma-made so-some ques-questions and n-now he-he must be thinking the worst."

Ino relaxed in her seat. Closing her eyes for a moment she told Hinata to keep talking. "He asked if-if I had a contract with-" She let out another sob and Ino preventing her from speaking his name said, "And you told him your dad was the one who signed, right?" Ino's teal eyes kept looking everywhere, worried about her friend.

Hinata nodded her head, even tough Ino couldn't see her. From her silence, the blonde understood that her hunch was right. Putting her seatbelt on once more and moving her call with Hinata to the car speakers she pulled off her driveway.

"We're having lunch tomorrow, but I don't know if I-I'll be able to g-go through with it." Hinata managed to control her stutter and pressed her forehead against her knees. Her waist length hair enveloped her and she stayed in that position for a while.

"Do you want me to come with you? Or at least, give you a ride there?"

Ino cursed her stupid idea of asking Sakura to follow Naruto with Hinata's account. She had forgotten about his persistence and inability to let go of a subject he found curious. If he found out about everything, he would do anything he could to help Hinata. But Toneri was too possessive to not eventually realize that something was going on. It would involve carefull planing between them all to pull something off.

_A mess_. That's what this all was. A _total mess_.

"Yes, please." Hinata's breathing was returning to normal and her mind, although bringing up again her stupid actions and all the possible outcomes, gradually stopped harassing her. "Thank you Ino, really."

"No problem sweety. You know I'm here for you any time you need me." Ino kept driving until she saw her final destination a couple of blocks away. "Now, go wash that pretty face of yours, do some more breathing exercises, and if you see that you really can't get any sleep, take half of one of the pills I gave you, 'kay?"

Once she parked the car, she sat there for another twenty minutes, guiding Hinata and making sure she was alright. Once Hinata said she was all set and comfy in bed, they rehearsed a bit what their excuse would be for tomorrow and said their goodbyes.

Ino then walked to the front door and rang the bell.

An exhausted Naruto Uzumaki opened the door and frowned once he saw who was at his front door at two in the morning.

"We need to _talk_."

* * *

As promised, Ino showed up around twelve and picked up a much calmer Hinata. Toneri gave her a side eye once the blonde hugged the pale eyed beauty but said nothing about their closeness. "I want her home at three. We have plans tonight."

"Don't worry, she'll be here on time." Ino tried to hide her disgust in her smile but anyone could see that she was incredibly failing. "Shall we? Kurenai has a _very_ busy schedule."

"Don't forget the full list of names of the clients and people who work at that studio." Toneri shifted his glare from Ino to Hinata, who nodded.

The makeup Hinata had put on helped her conceal the dark bags under her eyes and the overall puffiness. She was wearing a much more conservative look than the day before. Instead of regular yoga pants and sports bra to match, she wore a lavender tracksuit that concealed her figure.

Not only cause Toneri had demanded it but also because she didn't feel like thinking too much about what she would wear. The pill she took the night before still left her a bit groggy, but she hid the melancholy well.

Unbeknown to Hinata, Ino had stayed up until four a.m talking to Naruto about her and how delicate her situation was. She hadn't given away all the details, _that's something Hina has to do_ , but told him the basics. Including a few episodes where Toneri's obsession led Hinata to the hospital. He had yelled and cursed the entire time, but in the end, he understood what Ino was trying to tell him.

He vowed to Ino that he would help Hinata, feelings aside, he couldn't bear to watch her suffer anymore and was going to do what he could to help. Even if it meant risking his safety, he wouldn't allow that man to continue abusing Hinata.

Naruto heard Ino's car in the driveway and went to greet them. He did his best to put on a cheerful version of himself, even tough he wanted to break something. _Or someone_.

"Hello ladies, welcome to my humble abode." He opened the door for them to enter. Ino rolled her eyes and hugged Hinata, whispering something he couldn't hear. The girl nodded her head and smiled to her friend, watching her car leave.

Naruto noticed her bulky outfit but said nothing about it. Summer was coming to an end, but it was still warm enough for her to not be wearing the hoodie.

"Hi-na-ta." Her lavender eyes didn't meet his, but he saw the rosiness of her cheeks. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, sir." He almost wanted to laugh. Every time she spoke to him, she added _sir_ to almost every sentence that escaped those plump lips.

"Hinata, you're not my _Sub_ and I'm not you _Dom_ so, you can call me Naruto, okay?" He wanted to say _for now_ but held his tongue. He could see she was still shaken up from yeasterday's events.

Her head lifted slightly, and he could he the small _thank you_ smile. "Okay, Na-ru-to." He smiled hearing her pronounce his name the same way he did hers and let out a small chuckle.

"Do you like _ramen_?" He guided her out of the foyer into the open plan kitchen and he noticed her taking in every single detail she could. "Cause it's one of the only things I can cook and it's kinda my specialty, actually." He gave her a flirty wink and delighted in seeing her redden once more. _I wonder if the flush is limited to her face._ He tried to shake those kind of thoughts from his head, but it seemed impossible.

Hinata was too focused in watching him move through the spacious kitchen to do anything other than shake her head up and down. Naruto was wearing black cargo pants and a simple white t-shirt with a red swirl in between his shoulderblades. Hinata watched as he took out two bowls from one of the cabinets and, as he did, his shirt rode up and she caught a glimpse of his lower abs. It instantly reminded of the _damned_ picture she had liked and felt a shiver down her spine. Her mind started to develop some fantasies, but those were quickly drowned by the memories of the previous night.

Before she could indulge in sweet fantasies about the blond Adonis, they needed to _talk_. She needed to set boundaries and try and explain what she had meant in her last message.

Naruto saw that she was momentarily distracted and placed one of the ramen bowls in front of her on the kitchen island. "Sit." He commanded, since Hinata hadn't moved from her spot, to claim one of the island stools.

"I hope you enjoy." He handed her the chopsticks and when their fingers brush, both could feel the electricity down their bodies. They quickly retracted their hands and blushed.

"Thank you very much, Naruto." She gave him an even bigger smile and dived him. She let out a small moan once she tasted the food and closed her eyes savoring it. _It's so fucking good._ She hadn't eaten ramen in ages, since Toneri claimed it wasn't appropriate food for her to consume.

Naruto's lower half was starting to wake once he heard her moan. _One_ , because he had never received this kind of reaction from his cooking's and _Second_ , because it was _her_ reacting that way.

Naruto had never, _ever,_ been this enraptured by a girl he knew so little about. Heck, he knew close to nothing about her. Only that she was in a _loveless_ , _fucked up_ relationship with a wannabe _Dominant_ who couldn't care less about her.

"Nice to hear you like it." Naruto smirked and filled up his bowl for second round. He felt a tap on his left bicep and saw Hinata giving him puppy eyes and asking him. "Can I have another one, _please sir_?" His lower region stirred once more. The blond stiffened, bewitched by her loveliness and gently took the bowl from her hands.

They ate in silence; the only sound was of then either slurping noodles or drinking the broth. Both kept stealing glances at the other and if their eyes made contact, pink found its way to both their cheeks.

Once they finished eating, Hinata insisted she cleaned the dishes and he reluctantly let her. _Her answering grin was worth it, tough._

When they sat together on the couch in front of the muted tv and the unlit fireplace.

Hinata was feeling nervous. The effects of the pill she took was wearing off and she knew what kind of conversation was about to come.

"So," Naruto noticed her nervousness and took out his phone from his pocket. "Why _Hinabaesparkle_?"

There was a pregnant pause before she answered. " _What?_ " She went through many scenarios in her head as to how this awkward conversation about her situation would start, but she never thought he would ask about her _Instagram handle_.

"I never expected you to have such a…" Words failed him as he struggled to find the right adjective. "quirky username."

Hinata's blank expression was soon take over by crinckled eyes and happy laughter. Once again, she managed to bewitch him with her melodious laugh.

"My sister picked it." She nodded her head a few times looking towards one of the small windows above his tv. "I've had that account since she was like, twelve?" Memory seemed to fail her as to when her sister gave birth to the username, but then it came to her.

"My little pony." She said. She saw his blonde brows furrow and gave him a small smile, basking in his confusion.

" _My little pony?_ " Naruto asked incredulous.

"My little pony." She reassured. "She used to be obsessed about it. Hanabi has this huge figurine collection and that year I gifted her a limited edition of Twilight Sparkle and she went crazy about it." She laughed again remembering her then twelve year old sister's eyes twinkle and the pure adoration she had written all over her face. "After that, every time she watched that show she said I reminded her of Twilight Sparkle and when I was struggling to find something, she came up with that."

A feeling of nostalgy settled over her. Sadness also founds its way to her heart. "We haven't seen each other for _two_ years."

"You miss her a lot."

"You have no idea how much." Seeing tears pool in her eyes Naruto pulled her closer to him and let her head lean on his left shoulder. Combing his fingers through her dark blue silky strands, he was _certain_ he would be doing _everything_ he could to help Hinata get rid of that freak.

He felt her snuggle closer to him as a few tears escaped her pale eyes, staining her flushed cheeks, and he held her tighter, careful not to hurt her.

Kissing Hinata's forehead, his lips remained there as he _vowed_ , he would free her from whatever contract _Toneri_ used to bind himself to her.

"I _promise_ you Hinata." His hands lifted her head, cerulean blue meeting lavender.

"And I _never_ go back on my word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter had a little bit more drama than the first two, but I felt I couldn't finish without some fluff so here you go, dramaticly fluffy chapter three.
> 
> I tried to base Hinata's anxiety attack from personal experience. I too sometimes fret over what I do/say/write and that leads to a lot of anxiety attacks, but rest assured, I haven't had one of those for quite some time.
> 
> Chapter four will soon be released as well (normally when I post a chapter, I'm already finishing writing or editing the next one). And since inspiration has been my best friend, I'll be taking advantage of it. Maybe tomorrow or the day after? mAyBE
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Ella


	4. Chapter 4

_Songs for the Chapter_

**_Dream_ ** _by **Imagine Dragons**_

**_Party Monster_ ** _by **The Weeknd**_

_**my heart belongs to daddy (live)** by **Ariana Grande**_ (while Hinata dances)

_**Prisioner** by **The Weeknd, Lana Del Rey** (Bathroom scene *wink**wink*)_

* * *

Hinata and Naruto spent the next two hours chatting and telling each other childhood stories. He told her about his crazy pervert of a godfather and his, occasionally overbearing, loving parents. Naruto explained how his father inspired him to join the army and later work towards becoming Hokage, how he wanted to help people, _protect_ them.

She listened to it all, fascinated by his passion. Hinata tried and failed to ignore the fact he was still holding her close at the same time. How he would hold her tighter when telling her about some of the more troubled parts in his life he had overcome, how he gave her shit-eating grins when teasing her and his soft kisses every now and then that made Hinata melt.

Hearing Naruto's heartbeat calmed her as well, and as time passed, she relaxed more and more, occasionally snuggling closer to the comfort of his warm body. The blond, pleased, kept stroking her hair, face, and would occasionally play with her fingers, that she interlaced with his.

Then, Hinata told her story.

"I was raised with my cousin, who I, to this day consider to be my brother." The smile she had on her face for the past two hours, got bigger and she shifted slightly to look into his beautiful blue eyes, that were focused on hers. "We would get into all kinds of trouble. Growing up, he always covered for and protected me, but my dad knew that some of the stunts we pulled weren't done alone." She laughed as another happy memory resurfaced.

And that was when another, more specific one popped up. Naruto sensed the change in her mood and rubbed her back soothingly. "Then we had the accident."

She could remember that dreadful day as if it had happened yesterday. "It was the summer before my eighteenth birthday, Neji was driving and we were coming from this festival and were distracted by the radio." Seeing Hinata wince, Naruto pulled her legs up on the couch and let her petite body lay more comfortably on top of his.

Feeling her tears wetting his shirt he began brushing the navy blue strands from her face, putting them behind her ear. And upon seeing the pained look she had on, he felt like killing Toneri.

Ino had told him about the accident that left Hinata's cousin paralyzed from the waist down and shattered her knee, putting an end to her dream of attending one of the most prestigious dance academies in the whole country. She eventually got better, _but it was never the same_.

"We never saw the other car who was heading straight towards us. One minute we were laughing and singing together and the other we were both in the ICU."

Hinata kept shaking her head, as if it would make the memory of those doctors telling her they managed to fix her leg, but that she could never dance like she used to and, to top it all off, how her cousin was left paralyzed.

"Three years ago, I found out it was Toneri who had sent that car, he said he didn't mean to cause an accident. It was supposed to be a small scare. But I know he enjoyed seeing me more dependent of him and Neji, who he had no reason to be jealous about, but still was, knew that to."

Hinata saw Naruto's eyes harden and darken with anger and felt his body tense.

She understood the anger wasn't directed towards her but made her feel uneasy. Breaking free from his embrace, Hinata folded her legs underneath her and hugged one of the pillows close.

If Ino hadn't told him about this already, he would probably flip the coffee table and head out to hurt a certain someone. He regained control of his anger, trying not to scare the girl next to him, by asking her more about the contract _her father_ signed. _Probably not the best idea to calm him down, but the sound of her sweet voice worked like a charm._

Hinata knew this moment would eventually arrive. Taking in a few deep breaths, "I met Toneri when I was sixteen. We were at the same fundraiser and he was one of the few guys around our age there wasn't ogling or outright flirting with me."

She remembered how uncomfortable she had been, until a nineteen year old Toneri came into the picture and talked to her like an actual person.

"No one had ever shown genuine interest in me before. So, we became fast friends after that. But at the time I didn't realize he already had his eye on me."

How innocent she had been. Every time he sent her flowers or a book she liked, every encounter they'd had after, were all calculated moves to make her fall for him.

And it worked. Until she met the real him.

"He isn't stupid. Toneri waited until I was eighteen to make a serious move on me. And my family absolutely adored him. He became Neji's best friend, showered my sister with small trinkets and candy she liked, and my father…"

She had to pause for a bit, cleaning the small track of tears from her face with the sleeve of her hoodie. Naruto was listening to every detail, staying silent and placing his left her on top of hers to give Hinata support.

"Toneri's father owns a huge tech company and runs lot of shady businesses on the side. My dad always refused to work with him because of it, but Toneri somehow convinced him to work with them and made him sign a contract that basically transferred all my dad's properties and money over to the Otsutsuki's. Don't ask me how, but none of my father's lawyers caught up with that. To them it seemed like any other six year partnership contract.

Naruto watched as she swallowed a sob and felt sorry for her. _She has been with toneri for four years. What kind of things has that asshole made her go through that she probably hasn't told anyone?_ A numerous amount of questions kept popping up in his head and he listened to Hinata as she continued.

"So, my Dad signed it. Toneri had already proposed to me and we were supposed to set a date after we celebrated our families newly formed business society." The bluennete clutched the burnt orange pillow tighter, eyes on Naruto's fisted hands. "And that's when Toneri said that me and him would be leaving and that we would no longer have any kind of contact with them. That my family was beneath us and that they were corrupting my purity and more nonsense like that." She looked up to find him frowning.

"He basically announced he would be kidnapping you, right?" Naruto searched for Hinata's gaze and lifted her chin, watching her red puffy cheeks wet, pouty lips trembling and lavender eyes shut tight. She quietly confirmed Naruto's statement and laid her head on his chest, hoping the sound of his heartbeat would work its magic and calm her.

Naruto pulled Hinata to his lap and got more comfortable on the grey couch by leaning back onto cushions. One could say Hinata was practically lying on top of him, now. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here." Naruto leaned his forehead against her and closed his eyes, softly brushing his lips against her cheeks, and then kissed the tears away. "I'm here. And I promise to put an end to this"

Hinata felt her face turn another shade of red, caused by the close proximity of Naruto's face and his lips so close to touching hers, but never doing so.

It was strange. Although not knowing him for long, she already felt a strong bond between them. He was kind, caring and made her feel safe. Something she hadn't felt in a very long time. Her heart told her she could trust this man, but her brain kept telling her that they hadn't spent enough time together to do so.

But she ignored it, and let her heart take over as she muttered a quiet 'thank you' and brushed her lips against his.

Before Naruto could say or do anything about the small kiss, she pulled back slightly and finished explaining what had led to her current situation.

"When my father threatened to call the police and ripped the contract in front of Toneri, he only laughed and said he could rip as many copies he wanted but the original was already notarized and safe inside some vault." Distracted, one of her hands played with the strands of his hair that kept falling on his face as she spoke and then placed her finger in between his eyebrows, trying to erase his frown.

"My father punched Toneri who kept laughing and then he told him what would happen if my father went against his orders. My family would lose everything, and I was scared for them. Scared for my father who was still depressed about losing my mother and used work to distract himself; scared for my brother who was now going through something so terrible and needed constant medical care and couldn't be left off without the place he had grown up in, _his safe space_. And my little sister, who Toneri threatened to take in my place if they didn't comply with his orders.

"Fearing what he would do, I said my goodbyes to them, packed what I could and left. When I met Sakura, I was in the hospital for a consultation about my knee, and when she asked me for my social media Toneri told her I didn't have any. She quickly caught up to what he meant by that, and asked her boyfriend at the time who was some kind of tech genius and she configurated the Instagram app on my phone to look like another one that wouldn't raise suspicion and that's the only way I'm able maintain contact with my brother and sister. I haven't spoke with my father since that day, my eighteenth birthday, but not because I didn't want to. I never blamed him for what happened, but Neji told me how hurt he was, and that he didn't have courage to talk to me."

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard the doorbell ringing.

"Must be Ino." Naruto said as he twisted his body and tried to see through one of the windows if he was right.

"Oh." Hinata felt disappointed she had to leave already. She wanted to stay here with Naruto, hearing his soft voice and basking in his warmth. She wanted to stay this close to him, playing with his soft strands and reciprocating the small kisses he had given her. She just wanted to stay _there_. Where she could forget who she was and be next to a man who didn't treat her like shit.

A nice, caring man who made her feel safe, and more importantly, respected.

Hinata knew Naruto was attracted to her and she was attracted to him too. But never once did he take advantage of her fragile state. She was grateful for it and before leaving, Hianata kissed the corner of his lips, seeing Naruto's face turn red in response.

"I swear to you." He held her face gently between his hands, "I'm getting you out." Naruto kissed her forehead lovingly. Hinata felt her eyes water again by the confidence and resolution written in his eyes.

Ino then drove her back to the penthouse and handed her the papers she needed to give her fiancé.

Naruto watched them leave and took out his phone to call the one person who could help. " _Itachi_ , I need to call in that favor."

* * *

"You want me to wear this."

"Yes, got any problem?" Toneri questions, not really understanding why Hinata hasn't bathed and dressed yet.

"Got many problems." She held hanger up and quirked up an eyebrow at his impassive look. "Beginning and ending with the fact that you're asking me to walk around the club in a red negligee." Hinata threw the hanger at him and Toneri let it drop onto the floor.

"You've never questioned me before." Hinata saw his mood shift, anger rising in those icy blue eyes. _His eyes are so different from Naruto's warm and inviting cerulean blue ones._ "What changed?"

She quickly realized that he'll start blaming Ino and Sakura, preventing her from spending time with her friends. Adopting a more submissive posture, she gave him a sweet smile, that usually helped soften him. "You know I get nervous around all those people, and it makes me feel sick just thinking about what they'll think once they see me wearing such revealing clothes…" She trailed off, hugging his middle. "I'm _yours_ Toneri, I don't want anyone else getting ideas."

_Except maybe, a certain blond._

Forgetting about his plan to make the Uchiha see who Hinata belonged to, he realized how revealing the outfit would be, and how mad it could drive him seeing his lovely bride walking around the club, in a negligee. "Okay, you can choose another thing to wear, but once we get back upstairs, you'll model that _for me_." His hands latched onto her waist and pulled her closer so that he could plant his lips on her soft ones. " _Only for me_."

Hinata nodded, grinning up at him and went to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Late. Again.

This time it wasn't Kiba's fault, but Naruto's. "Could you be any slower?" Sasuke was restless watching as his friend walked around his office organizing paperwork. "Forgot about the party tonight?" Sasuke's dark orbs watched as his blond friend glared at him and sat back on his chair again to log off his computer.

"I should tell you to go _fuck yourself_ , but you're way to eager to go tonight." Naruto grinned mischievously at his friend, an idea popping up. "Thinking of that pink haired girl?"

"Hn." Sasuke sat in one of the chairs in front of his friend's desk. "Darken a few shades and you got it."

"What?" Naruto's head snapped up; confusion written all over his features. "What do you mean?"

The raven haired man rolled his eyes at his friend's obliviousness. "I'm talking about Hinata, dobe." Sasuke saw Naruto drop the pen he was holding and the way his blue eyes darkened.

"Hin-Hinata?"

"Yeah. I thought I told you before." Sasuke couldn't understand why his best friend looked so nervous, but then he remembered Kiba's warnings. "Don't worry, I'm not going to be blunt about it. I'm not like you, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was true, Sasuke had talked about a girl he was interested in, but he had been distracted by the afternoon he spent with Hinata, and the meeting with Itachi, to discuss what could be done to help Hinata and her family.

He knew for a fact that Hinata hadn't payed that much attention to his dark haired friend, like she had done to him. Beginning with the fact that it had been one of her bodyguards to deliver the paperwork to Sasuke, and not Hinata herself. The way her lavender eyes looked at him with longing and affection when they spent time together, and her face with darken every time he teased her or pulled her body close to his.

When Naruto had mention Sasuke to her, she took a while remembering who he was, but then she associated him with the guy Toneri had been obsessed about.

"You do know that the guy she's with is dangerous right?" Naruto tried to remain calm, not only worried about Sasuke's safety but fearful of his reaction when he discovered Hinata was interested in Naruto instead.

"Good thing I have all those kickboxing medals." Sasuke smirked at him and asked if he would be taking too long to finish. "It's eleven p.m already, dobe. I'm sure Kakashi won't mind if you finish those reports in the morning."

"I know you're trying to ignore the elephant in the room, but I'll make you happy and do as you ask."

"Good."

* * *

"See, now we can't sit closer to them." Sasuke was clearly annoyed but Naruto wasn't having it.

"Control yourself Sasuke, you can't have _her_." Naruto said as he sat opposite to his friend inside one of the booths at the other side of the club where Hinata and Toneri sat.

She had her midnight blue hair up in a high ponytail and a tight black strapless dress on that didn't reach the middle of her tights. The red lipstick she had on clashed with her ivory skin and Naruto felt a tinge of jealousy once he saw how Toneri kissed her.

"Here you go, sir." Sakura placed a glass of champagne in front of Sasuke and stood next to him awaiting orders.

Sasuke ignored the girl, and Naruto felt pity once he saw a tinge of sadness and disappointment cloud her features.

"Bring me something strong." The blond said, and she nodded, walking towards the bar where her Ino was busy making drinks.

"You know that girl likes you, right?"

Sasuke looked away from Hinata and quirked an eyebrow up once he saw Naruto's glare. "Who?"

"Sakura? The girl who brought you that drink and that's currently walking back here." Naruto lifted his chin, pointing to the pink haired girl.

"Oh her." Sasuke became distracted once more by the couple opposite to them and Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"Why don't you give her a chance and take her out or go have a session with her? That way Toneri will stop looking at you like you're his greatest enemy." Sasuke snorted but nodded, agreeing with Naruto's logic.

"I might."

Sakura approached the table, and Naruto thanked her for the drink and let her sit with them. Sasuke scooted to the side, so she could sit next to him.

Trying to lift the mood, Naruto decided to ask if something special would be happening tonight, whilst pointing towards a small band set on the stage. Sakuras's eyes twinkled and she grinned, explaining how one of her friends was a singer and would be performing tonight.

Sasuke seemed interest in that and drank from his glass, listening to the pink haired girl rave about her friends' skills.

Naruto kept a pleasant talk with the girl, knowing Sakura is one of Hinata's best friends and managed to convince Sasuke into discussing what they did and didn't like in a _Submissive_.

Naruto could tell that his dark haired friend kept trying to scare Sakura away, by admitting being into hardcore stuff he wasn't really into, but saw Sasuke be surprised by Sakura's determination in becoming his sub. Naruto laughed as Sasuke sat there open mouthed as Sakura climbed onto his lap and kept making very enticing promises.

The blond started to feel like a third wheel once Sasuke and Sakura discussed a quick agreement on what they would if they indeed had a session together.

Taking a sip on his whiskey, his blue eyes searched the room, trying to see if there was someone he knew, amongst the other people attending the party. For a moment there, he thought he'd seen someone who looked like Kakashi with a Shizune look-a-like sat on his lap, but he quickly decided it was impossible. The man had brown hair and green eyes, so it obviously couldn't be him. Although the scar over the right side of his face made him question.

Then, Naruto felt like he was being watched.

And when his eyes shifted to the other side of the room, he found Hinata _smirking_ at him.

Hinata had felt his presence from the moment he walked in. Gone was the sweet man who had cooked ramen and spent the afternoon with her. The _Dominant_ persona was back on.

She had to bite her lower lip in order to stop the smile forming in her lips when she caught him studying her. Sitting more upright, Hinata winked at Naruto as the singer took the stage.

Toneri watched as the Uchiha talked to Sakura and sat back, enjoying the view Hinata was giving him as she started to dance for _him_.

_Or so he thought_.

Hinata looked at Naruto as she moved her hips sensually, her hands moving slowly over her collarbones, then lowered, bringing his attention to her breasts. The bluenette could see as he stared at her through half lidded eyes, a dangerous smile playing on his lips. Silently telling her he liked what he was seeing. Licking her lips, she continued to dance as if it wasn't Toneri sitting there but the blond across the room.

Said fiancé was _oblivious_ to her true actions. He was getting aroused, watching as Hinata gave him a lap dance like she had never done before.

Unfortunately, there was someone who caught up to what she was doing.

At first Sasuke wanted to believe the pale eyed beauty was dancing for _him_. But he soon realized he was wrong, Naruto had his signature smirk on and when the blond tilted his head to the side, silently asking for Hinata to follow him, Sasuke was shocked to see her giving some sort of excuse to a drooling Toneri who nodded his head and indicated he would be going up to the penthouse.

Sasuke was _furious_. His _best friend._ Someone who he considered to be _his brother_ , was stealing _his_ girl right in front of his eyes. Grabbing Sakura's wrist forcefully he decided to drag her upstairs into one of the playrooms and work out his frustration on the pinkette.

* * *

Hinata followed Naruto to the empty men's bathroom.

She was immediately pulled into one of the stalls and found herself caged by Naruto's arms.

"Liked what you saw?" She said trying to look as innocent as she could, but one couldn't deny that the look Naruto was giving her was making her incredibly wet.

"You have no idea." Closing the space between them, Naruto captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Hinata slid her arms around his shoulders, opening her mouth to him, letting his tongue slip in, caressing hers.

Hinata felt him harden against her and she groaned into his mouth. The sound snapped something within him, and he lifted her petite body, wrapping her legs around his back, pulling her closer. Naruto deepened their kiss and as they broke apart to get a few breaths of air in, his lips latched onto her neck, teeth and tongue dragging down on the column of her neck as his hands slid up from her hips towards her chest, where he pulled the fabric of her dress down, exposing her naked breasts to him.

She felt the vibrations of his low groan in her lower regions, and when his mouth lowered to her breast and sucked, flicking his tongue against her hardened nipple, Hinata swore she was in heaven. She plunged her fingers into his blond locks and pulled, he bit down on her nipple and she bit her lip down, enough to draw blood, preventing her from screaming out his name. His free hand found the zip in her back and he pulled the fabric down. He laughed as he heard her moan and grind down harder on him, silently asking for more.

Naruto was more than happy to oblige, as he used his free hand to work on her unattended breast who was begging for his attention. His mouth found her other breast and teased her, whilst grounding his erection against her naked core. He never expected her not to be wearing _any_ underwear but was glad she didn't.

He kept teasing her, to the point Hinata had to touch his body, feel closer to him, but Naruto stopped her, laughing as he held her wrists above her head with the hand that was previously teasing her right nipple.

Naruto crashed his mouth into hers once more, and Hinata released a louder moan. She was thankful that the music outside was loud enough to conceal her screaming and, even more grateful that Naruto locked the door to the bathroom.

Hearing her scream out his name, Naruto released her wrists and gripped her tights, as he lowered himself to a crouching position and hooked her legs over his shoulders.

"Now, Hinata you have to promise me you'll be really quiet, otherwise you'll ruin our fun," leaning forward, cerulean eyes studied the pink lips of her womanhood. They glistened with her arousal and when he flicked his tongue out, liking her pink slit leisurely, he growled throatily once he tasted her sweet arousal.

One hand had her hips pinned against the wall, while the other held onto her tight as he worked her in great sweeping strokes. Tongue slipping inside of her, Hinata gripped his hair with her right hand as the other covered her mouth.

Each flick of his tongue against her swollen nub made her moan lowder and bitting her hand harder. She threw her had back against the wall and rocked her hips, as her lavender eyes closed, and she gave herself entirely over to him.

Naruto replaced where his mouth had been with his fingers, pumping inside of her as he sucked her swollen clit, teeth scraping slightly, mixing pleasure and pain deliciously. Hinata matched the pace of his fingers and arched her back off the wall as her orgasm shattered through her.

The blond kept licking her, fingers still moving. "Na-Naruto." Her voice rasped and she wanted more. She wanted him to fuck her right there. In that bathroom stall. Naruto ignored her completely and continued to feast on her, hands still pinning her in place.

Hinata went over the edge, _again_.

Feeling her tremble, and releasing quiet sobs from pleasure, Naruto finally released her and stood, looking over her naked body, giving her a satisfied grin.

Gripping her chin, he said, "Good girl." And gave her another passionate kiss, that left her trembling, unsure if she would be able to continue to stand up straight. "Now go clean yourself up and go back into the club."

Hinata's head was spinning, still too shaken up by her two orgasms. _He wanted her to leave? But what about her pleasuring him?_

"We'll talk some other time about _retribution_." Hinata watched as he pulled her dress back in place and, before walking out of the bathroom, he kissed her again, this time more gently.

Alone, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Hinata couldn't believe what had just happened moments before.

And that's when she realized she had been right.

_Naruto is the one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys. This chapter. I struggled so hard with the beginning, but I hope I did a good job. The rest kinda came easily.
> 
> Fun story, it wasn't supposed to end this way, but I felt that some lemony goodness was needed, so there's my gift to you all.
> 
> More good news, I'm happy to announce I have already planned out the rest of the story, so I'm hoping to be able to continue to update regularly.
> 
> As my dear friend, Ned Stark would say (*queue ned's voice*) "LEMONS ARE COMING!"
> 
> And that's all y'all. See you next time ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Songs for the Chapter_

_**SKELETONS** by **Travis Scott**_

**_Thinkin Bout You_ ** _by **Frank Ocean**_

_**Let It Be** by **Labrinth**_

_**Needed Me** by **Rihanna**_

* * *

"Hinata? You in there?" Ino knocked in the door before she entered the men's bathroom and found her friend trying to clean off the smeared red lipstick.

A knowing grin crept on to the blonde's face as she leaned against the door and crossed her arms. "So that's why Naruto almost ran out of the club just now." _Dorks_.

Hinata looked like a lost puppy as she continued to use the soap to clean it off, but it was clearly not working.

"Come with me." Ino took Hinata's hand and led her to the women's bathroom, shutting the door tightly behind them. "So, was it worth it?" Ino asked as she opened a small box that contained a numerous amount of makeup.

Hinata blushed and nodded. "Oh Ino… I have no words." Ino saw how her friend literally melted as she recalled what had happened. "He was… he was…" She couldn't even describe it as she let out a giggle.

Ino shook her head as she grabbed some concealer and color corrector, applying it gently to Hinata's face. "Seriously, you two."

"Man, I wished we had gone all the way, but it was probably for the best." Hinata trailed off, remembering a hungry Toneri who was currently waiting upstairs for her. "Shit, I don't feel like having sex with _him_ now."

The blue haired girl sat on the marble counter as her blonde friend placed the small box back at its place, a cabinet that held all sort of things a girl might need in case something happened. _Makeup, tampons, small toothbrushes, some hairpins and even condoms._

Ino inhaled deeply. "You couldn't have waited for another time?" Ino's hands were on her hips and she was glaring at Hinata. "Or chosen a different place?" She wasn't really mad at the girl, she understood that sometimes hormones spoke louder, but anyone could have walked in and caught them.

Then, _what would Toneri have done?_

Hinata mumbled a quiet apology and applied another coat of the red lipstick Ino had given her. She saw how her friend was starting to worry about what she would say once she got up to the penthouse.

"Give me your shoe." The blonde held a hand forward, looking at her friend's confused expression. "C'mon we have to be quick. If you take any longer, Toneri will send one of his goons to drag you upstairs."

"Okay, but what do you want my heel for- INO! WHAT THE FUCK?" Hinata couldn't quite believe what she had just witnessed. "Those were my favorite Louboutin's!" Hinata mourned her shoe and held the broken remains close to her chest. Ino had cracked the heel off by smacking it against the counter, chipping it in the process.

"There. No need to thanks." Her blonde friend was sporting a cocky smirk as she pointed at her broken shoe and then at her leg. "He's a fucking billionaire. He can buy you as many pairs as you want." Ino waved Hinata off as she started to protest. "Now you just need to fake a limp and bring out some big, fat, crocodile tears to match and you're all set."

The bluenette did as she was told and tried her best to bring out those tears. "That bastard won't touch you if you play your part right." Ino's cocky smile became a full grin once she turned Hinata around, facing the mirror, and adjusted the girl's ponytail, to look as if nothing happened.

Hinata gave a small thanks to Ino, and tears came naturally once she realized she would be able to act as if nothing happened.

She knew Toneri would be too worried about any injury she might have, and she could get out of sleeping with him if she added some period pains as well, it would come in about two days so it would be believable.

"You're a freaking genius. I love you." Hinata enveloped her friend in a tight hug and sighted happily.

"Yeah, next time just pick another place for your sexcapades 'kay?" Hinata rolled her eyes but agreed all the same. Ino kept shaking her head at Hinata and Naruto's antics. Pulling her phone out of her bra while adjusting her falsie, she decided to call Naruto and give him a small piece of her mind.

And to tell him to _pick better places to fuck her friend._

* * *

When Hinata arrived at the penthouse she began limping towards the room. Toneri was sitting on their bed, watching some tv as he waited for her, the red negligee laying down next to him.

Hinata felt like she deserved an Oscar after her little performance. Toneri fell for it like a duckling and she managed to hide the evidence of her time spent with Naruto.

After she took her shower, oncerned with his fiancée, Toneri put a bandage around Hinata's ankle and decided that it would be best if they just snuggled and watched some television, after all _the weekend had just begun and they had all the time to enjoy themselves_.

On Sunday, Toneri failed to get the edge off Hinata. Her body's refusal was evident to the girl as she lay there whilst Toneri had his fun with her body. She yearned for another man's touch. She tried as hard as she could to envision Naruto in Toneri's place, but it was just impossible.

Naruto, although knowing her for a short period time, seemed to know all her secret spots and had given her two amazing orgasms. Something, the man currently on top of her had trouble doing. Toneri almost seemed afraid to touch her. Every time she felt she was getting closer and closer; he would move on to another spot and leave her incredible frustrated.

When she would try to take the reins, Toneri would send her a warning gaze to stay still. So, there she was, trying to trick her body into believing it was Naruto and not her fiancé having sex with her.

* * *

The days went by in a blur, Hinata would go through her routine as she always did, but now it included small conversations with Naruto in the morning and on Tuesdays and Thursdays she would spend a few minutes before lunch flirting with him and joking around. That was her favorite part of the day. When she would meet with the blond right after she left her yoga class and he left the gym, hair all messy and damp. She wished she could run her fingers through the soft strands and try to tame his silky mane, but they had a limited amount of time together and could only say their _hello_ 's and go on their way.

During the week of her period Toneri would stay with her and they wouldn't attend any of the club parties. Instead she spent the nights pleasuring him in any way, shape, or form she could.

For Toneri it was their _special time_ , where Hinata would show him how much she loved him either by showing it with her body or doing menial tasks such as cooking for him, drawing him baths and accompany him to his office for some meetings and taking care of him altogether.

Said girl was incredibly frustrated. Since Naruto was busy with work, their talks of retribution kept being pushed back until her lover could find a small break in his schedule that didn't coincide with the time Toneri would want to spend with her.

At the beginning she felt a little bit guilty for cheating on Toneri, but the sentiment quickly worn off as she found herself getting more upset with the thoughts that Naruto didn't really want to be with her, that he was angry that she hadn't thanked him properly for the pleasure he gave her and other random things, like something was keeping him from her, _maybe Toneri had found out about what happened and was toying with her until he decided what would be done._

She would shake those conspiracy theories away, blaming her hormones. Being on her period left her slightly depressed and made her mind conjure up crazier scenarios than normal. And if Toneri had found out, Hinata would have known by now.

So, she tried to ease her mind with Naruto's Instagram photos, but she was already running out of them to see. Sometimes she would send him some pictures and he would send some too. That always brought a smile to her lips and ruffled the butterflies in her stomach with his light teasing.

Ino kept mocking her about that fatidic night and Sakura soon joined in, once she discovered Naruto had eaten her out in one of the bathroom stalls of the club. Like Ino, the pinkette gave Hinata a thumbs up and encouraged her to go to Naruto, to try to get the edge off.

And she would have gone the day after her period ended but Toneri had been relentless and didn't let her out of his sight after he met Sasuke Uchiha for a meeting where they discussed Sakura's newfound position as his _Submissive_.

Said girl was ecstatic. Sakura swooned over Sasuke and on every lunch she had with her friends she would shower Sasuke compliments on every chance she could, making both of her friends slightly jealous. For Ino it was simply because she herself kept looking for a _Dom_ who would accept her switch nature, who also didn't remind her of her ex. And for Hinata it was the simple fact Sakura would sometimes have some lunches with Naruto; since he and Sasuke were best friends, the raven haired male would often take her to his home and Naruto, on some occasions, would drop by to discuss work with him.

But the fact that Sakura was now Sasuke's hadn't changed Hinata's fiancé opinion of him.

On one side, Toneri was happy Sasuke had chosen Sakura as his _Sub_ , but on the other hand he knew the brooding Uchiha still lusted after his fiancée.

* * *

And he couldn't be more right.

Two weeks had gone by since the night Sasuke felt betrayed, like he had never had before in his life.

He could have never imagined Naruto was attracted to Hinata as well, in terms of looks, they never shared the same opinion regarding the opposite sex. So, imagine his surprise when he went to confront his friend at his house the next day and found some red lipstick marks on his jaw. _He couldn't even clean those off. Were they like trophies to him?_

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried to rub off sleep from his eyes. "Why you here so early, _Teme_?" Naruto couldn't understand why his friend was looking at him with such hatred, but _then_ it clicked.

"Dude, if you came here to argue you can go right back-" The blond's speech was cut off as the raven haired man stormed inside the house.

"Is she here?" Sasuke tried to see if he could find some sort of evidence that Hinata had spent the night but, aside from the lipstick on his friend's face, he found none.

"Who? Hinata?" Naruto frowned as he watched Sasuke comb through every room in the house. "Are you lunatic? She obviously didn't spend the night asshole." Naruto follow the deranged Uchiha and sat down on his bed as soon as they reached the bedroom, prompting Sasuke to search inside the walk in closet. "How could she? She's with that wannabe, ya know?"

"I know you did something to her. I just know it." He pointed and accusatory finger at Naruto who rubbed his neck and yawned. "Don't lie to me."

Blue eyes snapped towards obsidian. "What do you want me to tell you?" It was Naruto's turn to scowl as he watched Sasuke pace around his room.

_This can't be happening._

_Hinata was supposed to hit it off with_ him _and not with the Dobe._

"How? Why you?" Hands buried in his dark locks, he questioned.

"Look, we never meant for any of this to happen." Naruto decided to calm his friend down and did something he never did to Sasuke, he _lied_.

"But, if it makes you feel any better, nothing special happened." Naruto tried his best to sound believable, even looked him straight in the eye, but Sasuke kept shaking his head, clearly not believing what he was hearing.

"Then explain the red lipstick." He pointed towards Naruto's face and saw the blond stiffen.

"Okay, we kissed. But that was it. Swear, nothing else happened." The Hokage advisor held his hands up in the defense. "She's not that into me. She just wanted some fun but gave up as soon as I mentioned her crazy possessive fiancé."

"Liar. You fucking bastard." Sasuke held a fist back to punch Naruto, but the blond caught it in time. "I trusted you."

"And you can keep trusting me." Naruto felt bad for lying like that, but he had no other choice.

"We'll see about that." And with that, he stormed off Naruto's house.

An extremely shocked and pissed Naruto stood in his room, hands buried in his hair, cursing out loud. He went into the bathroom and found some marks on his jaw he hadn't been able to clean off properly. Smiling he pulled out his phone and took a picture, sending it to Hinata, _teasing_ _her_ about being _her_ who marked him and not the other way around.

Sasuke's outburst was quickly reduced to nothing as Naruto's mind kept telling him that in a matter of days, his dark haired friend would forget all about it.

After all he seemed very interest in Sakura.

Now, he and Hinata just had to keep their relationship a secret from Sasuke as well.

* * *

As soon as the Uchiha left Naruto's house, he called the pink haired girl he met the night before, telling her he would be picking her up for another session.

The girl squealed in happiness and kept talking the entire ride from her apartment to Sasuke's house, on how much fun she had the night before and how happy she was that he wanted to meet her again, so soon.

Sasuke kept his answers short and once they arrived at their destination, he literally dragged her into his playroom. Sakura's excitement was palpable. She couldn't stay still as she watched her long time crush, and possible future Dominant, strip in front of her.

Sakura gave her consent as Sasuke strapped her wrists to metal handcuffs and then pushed her down on her knees in front of him. She got the message right away and got her lips closer to his swollen head. "You're only allowed to say the safeword. Now show me how much you love my cock." Sakura nodded and began sucking him off.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke imagined it was Hinata on her knees before him, looking up with those doe eyed lavender eyes.

Just like the night before, the rest of the session he only saw dark blue hair and ivory skin.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki! Just the person I wanted to see." Toneri said as he clapped Naruto's back and invited him to sit alongside him and his fiancée as well as Sasuke and Sakura. "I have great news, my friend."

Weirdly enough, Toneri developed an admiration for Naruto that Hinata feels weirded out about. Since he read the forms the blond filled so that he could enter the club and find a new sub, he felt like Naruto and him would become best buddies in no time.

He was so oblivious to what went behind the scenes, Hinata almost felt bad for him and had to suppress her laughter when Naruto would say something with a double meaning meant for her, and only her to understand.

But Toneri had been acting strange, like he had found some deep buried treasure that he would only share with the blond. And then, he dropped the bomb.

"I found the perfect submissive for you."

Naruto frowned and Hinata almost chocked with her drink, passing it of as a cough. _He had what?_

Sasuke smirked, content that now Naruto would be distracted with some bimbo and he would be free to pursue Hinata without him getting in the way. Sakura, who was perched on Sasuke's lap in a similar fashion to how Hinata was being held by Toneri, looked at her friend and mouthed an apology, even if the pinkette wasn't the one to blame.

"Yeah, Shion dear, come here real quick." The white haired man waved the blonde over, who had been waiting all night to meet with _The_ Naruto Uzumaki. "Naruto, may I present you the lovely Shion. She checks out all your requisites and her previous _Doms_ gave nothing but praises."

Sasuke snorted as he saw Naruto's face blanch, cerulean eyes harden and how tightly he was holding on to his drink. If looks could kill, Toneri would have been wiped out as soon as he opened his mouth.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes, then fixated on Hinata's body language.

Jealousy was written all over, as the blonde bubbly girl sat next to Naruto and held on to his arm. The soft caresses the pale eyed beauty had been giving Toneri ceased, but her fiancé was too happy to notice the glare she was giving him.

"Isn't it perfect?" Both Shion and Sasuke nodded their heads while Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks. Sakura tried to find her friends eyes, but they were fixated on the blond male in front of her.

"Oh, more than perfect. You did an excellent job Otsutsuki," Sasuke stood, grabbing Sakura's hand as he looked at Naruto with a mocking glow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving you guys to discuss arrangements." Sasuke nodded towards the white haired man who gave him the side eye and left with Sakura in tow to go up to one of the playrooms.

* * *

To say Naruto was furious was an understatement. He was close to getting up and leave the club altogether. The pained look in Hinata's lavender eyes was what had made him stay put. His cup was hovering over his mouth as he leaned his elbow in the chair's armrest and shook Shion off him.

The girl understood she was overstepping her boundaries, a good submissive would never be so blunt like she had been when she grabbed Naruto's arm.

Hinata tried hard not to let her eyes drop any tears. One of her worst fears was happening right in front of her. Naruto had found a new submissive, one he wouldn't need to sneak around with and could show off to anyone he wanted, _do_ anything he wished to do with her body without any fears of leaving any permanent marks, that other people might see.

"How about we leave the two of you to get acquainted? Hinata dear, let's go up to the penthouse, this party is already starting to bore me to death." Toneri placed his hand in the small of her back, trying to get her to stand. He caught the distraught look in her eyes and couldn't pinpoint the reason why she was getting sad.

"Thank you for the opportunity, master Toneri." Shion bowed her head and moved closer to Naruto, a huge grin adorning her round face. Toneri, whilst worried with Hinata mood swing, smiled towards the girl.

He then figured his future wife would be sad cause one of her friends would be leaving the club and therefor wouldn't be able to spend as much time together. His icy blue eyes moved towards Naruto and found a tinge of regret on his expression, but it was quickly masked with infinite boredom.

"Hey, how about we have dinner back at our place?" Both Hinata and Naruto's heads snapped up and focused intently on the club owner. "Say, Wednesday? That should give you two enough time to get to know each other. Five days are enough right?" Toneri said with a smile as he hugged Hinata sideways.

Shion nodded her head eagerly and the man who sat next to her, shifted his gaze to the club's main stage, where a male singer stood and captured the audience's attention, ignoring both Toneri and the blonde girl completely. His mind trying to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't be with Shion, and at the same time, trying to find a way to talk to the lavender eyed woman he was interested in.

"Dinner, back at our place. I'll be waiting to hear some great news." Toneri winked at the pair and Hinata felt like ripping out his eyes. "Let's get going my dear."

Hinata couldn't meet back with Naruto's pleading stare and felt the blond's eyes on her the entire time she walked arm in arm with Toneri towards the elevators, hair a dark halo around her, hiding the soft tears that stained her cheeks.

* * *

Ino and Sakura tried as hard as they could to cheer up Hinata but to no avail.

The girl seemed reluctant to leave her bed and Toneri was starting to get pissed at Ino and Sakura's attempts to pull her out of her home. He figured Hinata was spent from their sessions that lately had been slightly more extenuating. And if she wanted to stay home, then why couldn't she?

"I think you two should leave." Toneri said as he tried to close the door on Ino's face who, with Sakura's help, prevented him from doing so.

"We just want to grab some lunch." Sakura gave him a sweet smile as she walked past him towards the living room where Hinata was currently watching her favorite cooking show. "We'll bring her back before two."

Ino crossed her arms as she stared Toneri down. She was shorter than him but the confidence she had in her eyes made her taller and she even managed to look down her nose at him.

"We have an important dinner date tonight. If she stuffs her face with you two then how will she be able to enjoy herself later?" He nodded towards Shino and Karui who quietly entered the room, waiting for their boss's order to accompany the women to said restaurant.

"You got to be kidding me." Ino rolled her eyes and entered a staring contest with the man in front of her.

"Shall we?" Sakura appeared with Hinata behind, dressed in black leggings, a purple baggy t-shirt and black converse. Ino grabbed Hinata's hand as she stuck out her tongue at Toneri and left quickly with her friends, before he would find some excuse to keep Hinata inside.

* * *

"So that's why Shion has been all giddy lately." Ino looked as if she had made the biggest discovery of all time. Sakura punched the blonde's arm and turned to Hinata who was stuffing her face with tacos.

"Have you two talked about it?" Sakura's green eyes searched for Hinata's, but the girl kept eating until she frowned and cleaned her mouth.

Hinata's bodyguards were eating at the same restaurant but on a table where they couldn't overhear the women. They didn't feel comfortable with it, since one fatidic day where Ino had been giving a very colorful depiction of an encounter with her ex and Sakura and Hinata offered their _also very colorful_ advice.

"He's been texting me, but I haven't answered."

"Oooh, someone's gonna get punished…" Ino joked as she kept eating her nachos. "Leaving him on read like that. When I was his sub and did that he would get pissed. But since you're _special_ , he might forgive you this time." The blonde sipped her drink and watched as her friends kept looking at her in a strange way. "What?" Hinata and Sakura exchanged exasperated looks.

"Seriously Ino?" Sakura shook her head and grabbed the bluenette's hand. "Don't worry Hina, I'm sure you two will find a way."

Thanking Sakura with a smile, and still holding her hand, Hinata shifted her attention to Ino who was distracted, looking around the restaurant to see if there were any interesting young men. "What do you mean _'special'_?"

"Hina, Hina, Hina." Ino got up and then sat next to Hinata, leaving Sakura alone in the opposite bench of the booth. "Just trust me 'kay? Naruto likes you, otherwise he wouldn't feel this guilty." The blonde waved Sakura off, who was telling her to shut up once more.

"How do you know he's feeling guilty?" Hinata was looking at her best friend suspiciously. "You two talk to each other?"

Ino shrugged in response and stole the rest of Hinata's taco, making said girl pout. "Sometimes. He didn't tell me the _why_ , but he told me to tell you he's sorry and really needs to speak to you."

"But-"

"In person." Ino finished eating and cleaned her hands with a napkin. Sakura had a dumbfound look on her face but shook it off quickly as she gave Hinata a huge smile.

"Hina, why don't you find a way to talk to him tonight and set up a date?" Sakura's eyes sparkled with hope, always the hopeless romantic and for her, Hinata and Naruto's blossoming story was one of the best ones as of yet.

"Forehead here isn't wrong. I too, think you should at least find some time to speak in private." Ino ignored the daggers Sakura's jade orbs were throwing and shrugged. "Who knows, he might not want to be with Shion."

Hinata paused for a moment to access the situation. Naruto had been trying to speak to her these last few days, he had sent numerous apology messages and tried to play it off like they used to before Toneri's bomb dropped. She knew it was a matter of time until he found a more suitable submissive, but if he still did not give up on her, that had to be a good sign.

 _Maybe I should do as Sakura said. If Ino was agreeing with her it's because she knows more than she's letting on. After all she admitted that she and Naruto_ talked _._

Taking a deep breath, Hinata answered with a shy smile. "Okay, I'll try."

* * *

Hinata was nervous. Her anxiety had spiked these last few hours. She would soon be face to face with Naruto and _her_.

Hinata used cooking as kind of a therapy and Toneri had given her the kitchen of her dreams so that she could indulge in her guilty pleasure. She more often than not, watched the cooking channel or cooking competitions, learning all that she could from those amazing chefs. Her favorite was Choji Akimitchi. Hinata loved Choji's program and never missed one. In fact, the recipe she was currently cooking, was his.

"Smells great my love." Toneri came behind her, whilst she was grilling some meat in the stove and preparing some vegetables to go with the pork and the rice. Kissing her neck softly, he broke their embrace and moved to lean against the counter.

She could sense he wanted to say something but was struggling to do so.

"Something on your mind?" She asked, stirring the vegetables.

"Well, it's just that, you know how I've always admired both Naruto and Sasuke. The latter being quite the disappointment." His brows furrowed and he helped her move the greens into a different plate. "I just want tonight to be perfect. I want Naruto to be my friend. After all I found him a pretty nice _Sub,_ didn't I?" His cocky grin made Hinata hold on tighter to the fork she used to flip the meat.

Hinata wanted to roll her eyes so bad. Ever since they moved to Konoha, she noticed Toneri was always waiting for someone to join his club. Every night he would search for them and when he never saw either blonde or dark hair, Hinata could sense a tinge of sadness in him.

The night Naruto and Sasuke joined, Hinata knew Toneri was ecstatic. But those feelings towards the Uchiha had quickly vanished once he saw the way Sasuke looked at her. Hinata couldn't understand how he didn't share that hostility towards the blond. After all it was Naruto the one Hinata was currently after.

" _Yes_ , yes you _did_ , dear." As Hinata finished grilling the meat the doorbell rang and Toneri almost skipped towards the door. When Hinata heard Shion's high pitched voice, she felt like breaking something.

"Hinata, maybe Shion can lend you a hand?" Toneri offered as said girl walked up to her with a huge smile. Turning around, she glared at the blonde girl, silently telling her to ' _back off_ '.

Turning towards the other people in the room, Hinata found herself fighting her reddened cheeks, trying, and failing to will them to go back to their natural shade. Naruto was dressed rather casually. Dark washed jeans, white button up with the first few buttons open and the sleeves rolled up. His hair was as always, a beautiful mess of blonde locks, that she knew it was the result of him combing his hands through it many times, probably with frustration. His female counterpart had her blonde hair in a high ponytail, heavy makeup on, and a outfit that sort of matched Naruto's outfit. A black skirt that reached her mid tights and a white blouse that she tied the ends around her waist.

"There's no need, I'm almost done." Hinata felt her cheeks burn once she saw the hungry gaze in Naruto's cerulean eyes, a silent promise hidden underneath.

"In that case, come with me to the dining room." Toneri motioned their guests to follow him to the adjacent room and Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Tonight's going to be fun._

She almost felt bad about her outfit. _Maybe I'm a little overdressed._ Once she finished cooking, she had taken the black apron off to reveal a navy blue pinstriped jumpsuit that showcased her figure very well. She was showing a little bit of cleavage, as much as Toneri would allow, and her hair was up in a messy bun. She kept the makeup light, accentuating her lavender eyes with a little bit of eyeshadow and some nude lipstick. That way, _if something happened it wouldn't be as difficult to rid the marks of this one of like the red one._

She started to plate everything and left to meet the others.

Hinata hated the dining room for two reasons. One because it ruined the whole modern aesthetic of the apartment, and two because she always felt like she was being watched by Toneri's father from the family portrait that hung on the wall behind the chair her fiancé was currently sitting at.

When Hinata finally sat down, on the left side of Toneri, who was at the head of the table, she found herself directly across Naruto, whose eyes were pinning her on her place. Shion was sitting next to Naruto, oblivious to the attention her _Dominant_ was paying Hinata.

As she predicted, the dinner was awkward, and she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment when Toneri would subtly ask for advice on how to act as a proper _Dominant_ in the bedroom to Naruto, who was more than happy to answer, often making Hinata squirm in her seat, when she saw the blond's eyes on her and a silent promise in his smirk.

"Oh, so you never found a submissive who could deal with all your intensity?" Toneri asked as he washed down his food with a glass of wine. "I hope Shion here is up to the job." Said girl let out a giggle, smiling at Toneri's wink.

"You know, I'd say a couple of weeks ago I thought I had the perfect candidate, but it seems I might have been mistaken." Hinata didn't look up, ashamed because she understood he was talking about her.

"Shame really." Toneri responded and grasped Hinata's hand. "Are you alright, love? Your hands are really cold." His concerned gaze made her pull her hand back and look at Naruto.

"Oh, I'm just a little chilly. I'm going to the bedroom to grab a jacket or something." She stood as straight as she could manage. Toneri smiled at her and went back to his conversation with Naruto, who then promptly interrupted them, asking where the bathroom was.

Toneri wasn't too happy with Hinata taking him there, but he felt like he could trust the blond, after all he didn't show as much interest in his fiancée as his friend had.

* * *

"Here." Hinata's voice was very small. She knew she had fucked up and now she had probably lost the one person who was starting to make her feel alive again.

"Hi-na-ta." Arms encircled her and when she turned around, Naruto's face was very, very close to her. "You've been avoiding me. Care to explain." His lips ghosted over her own before he leaned back a bit. Hinata lowered her head when she noticed him studying her face, amused by her reactions.

"I-I fi-figured given t-the situation it w-was f-for the be-best." Hinata rubbed her legs together and tried to keep herself up as Naruto's hand left its place on the wall and his knuckles stroked her cheek gently.

Lips skimming over her ear lobe, "And what situation might that be?" he whispered, making Hinata place her hands behind her back on the wall, to try and get some support.

"Your new sub." Hinata saw Naruto's head tilt his head, eyes turning darker with what Hinata thought as _lust?_ "She has been bragging about it."

" _Has she now_?" His mischievous smirk graced his features, "As far as I know Shion is not collared and," fingers slowly traced her collarbones, moving lower to find the buttons that would expose more of her cleavage to him. "The only woman I'm considering for the position is currently standing in front of me."

"Oh." Eyes hooded, her lavender orbs fixated on his mouth.

"' _Oh.'_ " His cocky smirk returned, and she bit her lip as he moved closer, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

Tilting her head, Hinata licked his bottom lip, asking for permission. When Naruto opened his mouth and their tongues made contact, it was like something snapped inside of him. It wasn't a gentle kiss, Naruto kissed her as if he were claiming her. His hands moved to her face, holding her in place as his tongue clashed with hers.

Naruto pushed her body more against the wall, her arms finding their way to his shoulders, hands tugging his blonde locks, eliciting a groan from him, as he slid a hand down to her behind, giving it a nice, firm squeeze.

Hinata couldn't begin to explain what she was feeling. She had been yearning for this kind of contact for weeks, and now, having him doing exactly what she had been dreaming about, with the added excitement of the possibility of being caught, made her even more aroused. She hooked her right leg up to encircle his waist, making them both groan as their groins kept grinding against each other deliciously. They reluctantly pulled away from their passionate kiss, trying to get as much air as they could before Naruto caught her chin between his fingers, locking their hungry gazes.

"Tomorrow. Meet me at my office." He told her as his mouth nibbled her earlobe gently. "No excuses." Hinata's protest were drowned out by her whimpering moans, Naruto's hips moving in a slow rhythm, driving her insane. "We have business to discuss." Naruto's eyes became a darker shade of blue as he pulled away, giving her a breathtaking kiss, before leaving her alone in the hallway to go walk back to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter was giving me writers block. Every time I opened the file, I kept making changes, unsatisfied with the way it was turning out but fighting the constant headaches I managed to come up with this.
> 
> I knew I planned it as kinda the "turning point", where the fun stuff really begins but my oh my, did the words escape from me. I'll probably go back to it and edit a few things but for now I'm leaving it like this. Can't deal with it any longer.
> 
> Next chapter will be a full on lemon and yeah I'm really, really excited for that. Our favorite couple's relationship will be taking off after that and I can't wait to write the next chapters!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Ella
> 
> PS: What are your predictions for their Safeword?


	6. Chapter 6

_Songs for the Chapter_

_**Who Hurt You?** by **Daniel Caesar**_

**_High For This_ ** _by **The Weeknd**_

 _ **Wasted Times** by _ _**The Weeknd** _

_**Tell Your Friends** by _ _**The Weeknd** _

* * *

"Kitchen, bathroom, living room and finally, bedroom." Naruto guided Hinata through the small apartment. She placed the bag that had her yoga clothes on the round kitchen table and smiled. Naruto had taken off his jacket and tie and threw them on the nearest couch.

The apartment he had brought her to was where he had lived after moving out of his parents house. It was small but cozy, situated near the center of the city with a clear view to the Hokage monument. Hinata walked towards where Naruto had sat down and joined him on the burnt-orange loveseat.

"My friend, the one reviewing the contract, called me a few days ago to tell me something very interesting." His blue eyes were focused on a few papers he had put on top of the coffee table. "He says that it will take a few months, but he'll find a way to break you out."

"Really?" Hinata looked from Naruto to the papers and placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart.

"He also told me that he can indict Toneri and his family for several other crimes and send them to jail for quite some time." This last bit of information brought a smile to both their mouths and the blond turned to look at the teary eyed Hyuga. "You and your family will get all of your patrimony back and a large sum of money in reparations for all the years they made you suffer."

Hinata threw her arms around Naruto and hugged him close. "I will never be able to repay everything you're doing for me. Thank you so much Naruto." She kissed his cheek and leaned forward to see more of the information Naruto's friend had compiled. "These are all the crimes they're gonna be charged for?" She was astonished by the long list in front of her. Naruto watched as her mouth opened and closed several times surprised by the information and suppressed a chuckle.

"The list can be longer if Itachi finds more dirt on them. The firm he used to work at went to court against the Otsutsuki's many times. I have no doubt Nagato will provide him with more compromising information."

Hinata paused. She had heard that name before. "Wait, you're friends with Itachi Uchiha, as in the D.A?"

"He's Sasuke's older brother. And he's never lost a case in his entire career, so it's safe to say that they're fucked." Hinata's smile turned into a full grin and Naruto pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head.

"I can't wait." Hinata covered her face with her hands and let Naruto embrace her.

Although they were months away from getting a proper breakthrough, she couldn't help to feel excited. Her freedom felt so close that she could almost touch it. Hinata's hands fell to her lap and she looked at Naruto to find him chuckling.

"You're like my guardian angel." Now it was her time to chuckle and Naruto's turn to frown. "I sound so corny right now, but…"

She cradled the blond's face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you for coming into my life. You're my salvation." She caught the slight redness of his cheeks and placed another kiss on his mouth before pulling away.

"Hinata," Naruto, recollecting his thoughts, remembered the mental list he had made of all the things they needed to discuss. "I need you to understand that I'm not doing this just to get into your pants." He watched as she chuckled and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. "And I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to, ya know." His domineering persona left the room for a few minutes as he gently stroked her face with his left hand. "I'm not gonna deny that I'm attracted to you and that I find you beautiful, but you've been through a lot and the last thing I want is to force-"

"I'm here because I want to Naruto." Hinata interrupted him and shifted her lavender eyes to look into his blue ones that showed her he was genuinely concerned. "The moment I laid my eyes on you, something told me you were different from all those other men and women who walked in tried to flirt with me." She leaned closer to his touch and saw him go still as she now held both his hands in hers and squeezed them, pulling them to her chest.

"All my life people treated me like a princess, an untouchable maiden, the very symbol of purity," Her eyes rolled as she remembered how everyone acted around her, secluding her from all they deemed to be improper. "Toneri, even though he likes to call himself my Dominant, is no different. When we started dating, before all the mess with the contract, he gave me this book that explained what BDSM was and encouraged me to look more into it."

Naruto listened to her intently, his posture tense when Hinata began to talk about Toneri and herself. "At first, I was scared, but the more I looked, the more intrigued by it I became. He even took me into a club back at his hometown and that's when I realized I wanted to be dominated. Not on every aspect of my life, like some people, but I just-" Hinata struggled to find the words but Naruto understood what she was trying to explain. "It's kinda hard to talk about it when you can't really phrase it, but I thought Toneri was going to be that someone. And boy oh boy was I wrong. Even after the contract was signed and I moved in with him, I thought that what we had was a D/s relationship. And I began to despise it all. It wasn't until I met Ino that I understood what it is really about."

Hinata let their hands fall to her lap, lost in her memories. "Every time we went to any club or dungeon, I began to look for someone who would shoot their shot, but then I saw how Toneri reacted and I gave up. When we moved here and he opened his club, people talked. Everyone knows how weird and deranged our relationship is, but instead of shunning him from the community, most started to look the other way and ignored his whims since he opened this exclusive, _magnificent_ club that everybody loves."

Naruto saw how saddened she got and laid her head on his shoulder, running his fingers through her long strands of blue hair.

"I wanted what my friends had. I envied them for it. Toneri is completely vanilla, I once asked him to tie me up to the bed and have him whip or spank me, just to help get the edge off, but you should have seen his face." She laughed, recalling how nervous he had been and after a few minutes of having her restrained, he immediately cut the bindings off. "He let me go almost instantly and he ignored my requests."

"Then why the hell is he trying to be my friend?" Naruto and Sasuke had talked about this subject before and they couldn't find a reasonable explanation. _Looks like I'm finally getting some answers._

Hinata laughed again and hugged him sideways before answering. "So that he can get courage to do the same thing you do."

"You serious?" _The man ran a_ classy _dungeon, but a dungeon non the less_.

Hinata nodded her head and giggled once she saw how confused Naruto looked.

"So, you're basically telling me you want me to be your Dom?" Naruto straightened up and Hinata followed, face red and head bowed.

"Yes, _sir_." She looked at him innocently, but Naruto saw the mischief written all over her. He tried to hide his amusement, but his smirk told Hinata everything she needed to know. "That first night in the club, was when I knew I had found the _one_. My body reacted before my mind did. And everything that happened between us after that, made me feel alive like I never had before."

"Did it now?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow up, eyes darkening with lust.

"Hmm. That's why I came here today, _sir_." Hinata accentuated the last word, pulling her legs underneath her. "I know I can't be the perfect _submissive_ for you, but I want you to use my body however you see fit."

Hinata licked her lips in anticipation as she watched Naruto's eyes harden, hunger and desire written all over. Maintaining eye contact, with red cheeks burning, she got on her knees in front of him and placed her hands on his knees.

She noticed his erection starting to bulge through his pants and that made her even more excited, rubbing her tights together and running her delicate hands closer to him. "Can I please suck your cock, sir?" She waited for the blond to answer, trying hard as she could to hide her excitement by putting up an innocent look on her face.

"Is that what you want to do, my dear?" She nodded again and he combed him fingers through her long blue locks, grasping them and tilting her head up. "You have such a beautiful mouth; I have been dreaming about it since I've laid my eyes on you." Hinata's half lidded eyes met his bedroom blue ones and bit her lower lip. "But what makes you think I want them around my cock?"

"You rewarded me some time ago, sir. I feel like retribution is needed." Hinata shifted in her place as Naruto gripped her hair tighter and grinned.

"You feel like it, Hi-na-ta?" He pronounced each syllable of her name slowly. "If I recall correctly, I should be punishing you, my dear." Hinata gulped and lowered her head, remembering all the messages she didn't answer.

"But I'm feeling generous today." Her head perked up, smile spreading her lips as she watched his blue eyes harden with desire. "So I'll allow you to taste me." Using his free hand, Naruto unzipped the fly of his pants. While clutching his hardened length in his left hand, his right one pulled Hinata closer.

She licked her plump lips slowly, locking gazes with him wasting no time when descending upon his erect member. Hinata took his impressive length deeper in her mouth, sliding her tongue over him and grazing her teeth slightly. " _Good girl_." She felt incredibly proud of herself as Naruto praised her and moaned softly as she kept teasing his tip, then taking him in deeper.

She moved a hand up to circle around the base, but Naruto gripped her wrist, "Mouth only." Taking him in inside her mouth once again, the bluenette swirled her tongue around the head and sucked, earning herself a groan from him. "Tighter." Naruto commanded as he kept stroking her dark blue locks.

Hinata enjoyed the salty flavor of his pre cum, massaging the underside of his cock with her tongue and hollowed out her cheeks. She was determined to give him the best blowjob he ever had.

Naruto closed his eyes, a satisfied smirk adorning his lips as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Hinata's throat. "Fuck Hinata!" Rocking his hips forward and maintaining her head in place, the blond relished the feel of her deep throating him and set a faster pace.

Hinata struggled for a bit, but relaxed her throat muscles, allowing more inches of him to enter her mouth. The tip of her nose touched his blond curls momentarily and she moved her head back and forth a little faster. "That's it my dear, keep going."

Naruto thrusted started to trust harder, using her mouth to pleasure himself as she struggled not to choke, suppressing her gag reflex. The bluenette's hands clutched his knees harder trying to stay still as he fucked her mouth. Looking up, she saw he had an expression of pure bliss on his face and that erupted a moan from her, the vibrations of it pleasuring him.

"Shit, Hinata!" Naruto panted. "Fuck, baby. Finish me off." His movements became more erratic and she took advantage of it, mimicking swallowing motions to keep him satisfied, using her teeth to bring him to the edge.

Hinata felt his hot spurts of cum go down her throat and swallowed as much as she could as he slowed down and pulled out of her mouth.

Naruto released the hold on her hair and tried to regain his breath, panting softly as he watched Hinata lick her wet lips and use her fingers to clean the remains of his cum and then sucking them off while locking gazes with him, proud of herself from being able to swallow most of it down.. _So fucking hot._

A playful smile adorned Hinata's plump lips and she eagerly awaited for Naruto's next order. Her jaw was a bit sore, but she welcomed the pain, feeling excited for what they would do next.

"Most subs would have pulled out long before you did," leaning forward, Naruto caressed her cheek and smiled at her. "You're amazing." Kissing her lips gently Naruto pulled his zipper back up and stood up. Hinata's cheeks flushed in anticipation.

Seeing her blush after what they had just done made him chuckle. "Get up, Hina." Naruto told her extending his hand to help her up.

"Thank you, _sir_." The blonde placed a small kiss in her forehead and once again Hinata rubbed her tights together, feeling her panties already soaked.

"Let's get you in the bed." Naruto guided her towards the bedroom and placed a chaste kiss on her lips once they got inside. "Today I want to get to know your body and I want you to know mine as well. Then later, we'll discuss our soft and hard limits, so that we can plan a session for another time _, if you want to_."

Hinata frowned but shook her head affirmatively. She thought Naruto would be taking her to his playroom today, but it made sense he wanted to wait before doing so. He wanted to know what she'll agree to do, get her consent first, before they went down that road, providing a safe environment for both of them. She gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek, thanking him for it. _So cute_ , she thought once she caught the slight pink covering his cheeks.

Naruto cradled her face with his hands, "We need to be careful about the scenes we'll do. I don't want to get you in trouble, and I want to make it safe for both of us." His thumb caressed her lower lip and his eyes focused on her mouth. "So today we'll have our fun here." Blue eyes glanced towards the king size bed next to them and Hinata's excitement was clear.

Once they broke their embrace, Naruto removed his clothes and sat on the bed, his hungry gaze returning as he told her to strip. "Take off your clothes for me, baby."

Hinata mentally thanked the gods above for the man sitting in front of her as she began unbuttoning her pink blouse. His blue eyes watched her fingers move slowly down her chest and abdomen, letting the piece of clothing fall onto the floor. Her baby pink lace bra followed, leaving her breasts exposed, Naruto's eyes roamed over them, breath getting caught in his throat. The sight of her amazing mounds amazed him, that time at the club he didn't get the opportunity to fully appreciate them. _But today I will._

Hinata felt breathless, watching Naruto as he gave her that mischievous smirk, eyes darkening as her delicate hands wandered down her body to unbutton her jeans. Slipping both her jeans and underwear off, she stepped out of them standing straight between the blond's legs.

"Beautiful." Naruto muttered as his hands traced circles into her skin from her hips towards her large breasts, cupping them. "And so incredibly soft."

Hinata let out a soft moan, arching her back slightly as he teased one hardened nipple with his mouth, hand playing with the other. "Na-Naruto. _Please_." Hinata threw her head back, her hair touching the base of her spine as he continued his ministrations.

Circling his shoulders with her arms, the bluenette decided to straddle him. Naruto responding by pulling her closer, hands resting now on her ass, kneading the soft flesh as his mouth switched its attention to her pouty lips, while his hips thrusted upwards, his cock hardening as he used the tip to tease her clit.

The blond relished the feel of her body against his own, moaning softly feeling how wet she was as she ground out against his member. _She's practically dripping_.

Hinata matched his passionate kiss as they kept playing with each other. Naruto's right hand rubbing her sensitive clit while the other now held the back of her neck, holding her in place as he deepened the kiss. " _Oh God!_ " Hinata gasped as she felt his hand separating her folds and his cock burying itself inside her.

Naruto let out a loud groan, hands gripping her hips tight as Hinata's fingers plunged into his blonde locks, while the bluenette let her head fall into the crook of his neck, her hips moving back and forward deliciously slow. Both threw their heads back and cried out, Hinata the loudest; the sensation of being joined as one exhilarating as they kept the slow pace, dragging out the pleasure.

Naruto buried his face once again in between her breasts, nipping and sucking the soft mounds, fingers gripping her ass cheeks tight as he began to thrust faster. " _That's it baby_ , scream your fucking lungs out."

"Oh, god. _Harder_." Hinata begged, painfully pulling his strands as she relished the feel of him stretching her, reaching places no one ever had before as he hit her G-Spot.

Biting down on her nipple gently, Naruto shifted them, laying her on the sheets. Peppering her face with kisses as he entered her again, both happy they were joined once more.

Hinata dug her feet onto his lower back, pushing him deeper as her nails raked down his back, with enough force to leave red lines. " _Oh god, Naruto_. Keep going."

"You feel so good Hinata." Naruto praised as he joined their hands above her head, interlacing their fingers as he sheathed himself deeper inside of her, increasing his speed as he began to feel her flutter around him. "So fucking tight." His lips latched on to the special spot underneath her jaw, making her lower muscles clench him harder.

"Don't stop." Hinata bit her lip, throwing her head back against a pillow knowing she was close. " _Please. Please. Please_." Her back arched, his chest rubbing against her nipples bringing her even closer to the edge.

Shoving his left arm between their bodies, Naruto pinched her clit gently, rubbing her faster. "Let it go, Hina." Hinata's body shook and she closed her eyes, drowning in pleasure as she screamed out her lover's name as she came, her juices dripping down onto the covers.

Naruto pumped a few more times before losing himself in incredible bliss, groaning as he buried himself to the hilt, his seed filling her up. The blond collapsed next to her, pulling out as he circled his arms around Hinata's spent body, holding her close to his chest as they both came down from their high.

"That…" Hinata still felt her lower region fluttering as she snuggled closer to his warmth, "was- wow."

Naruto snorted and placed a small kiss on top of her head smiling down at her. "You're incredible Hinata." He saw her cheeks get even more red, the flush spreading towards the top of her chest. Running his hand soothingly down her body, Naruto took a few deep breaths, hearing her joyful laugh.

"I wish we could stay like this." Hinata's head lifted, her hand cupping his cheek. "No one's ever made me feel like this before." She ran her thumb on his lower lip, pouting once she realized that soon she would have to go back to Sakura's where her fiancé would be picking her up.

The bluenette laid her head back on his chest, her hand coming down to run her fingers on his abs, then playing with one of his nipples softly, eyes watching as his half hardened cock twitched when her mouth covered a nipple and sucked.

"Roll over." Naruto groaned out, positioning himself between her legs once she laid comfortably on her front. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of your beautiful body, Hina." He pushed her hair onto the side, leaving her back bare to him.

Unblemished ivory skin greeted him, and his mind began to stir with all the possibilities. He had never had a submissive who had never been marked before. The fact that he would most likely be the first thrilled him but, at the same time he was apprehensive. Hinata might know what being a sub entails but she was still inexperienced in some aspects. He might need to talk to Ino to help guide her as well.

Focusing now on his current task, Naruto ran his hands down her body, purposefully ignoring the place Hinata wanted him to touch. Reaching down to her calves, he then stroked teasingly, higher up her tights, leaving Hinata panting softly in anticipation. Rising up once more, he began exploring her curvy body, enjoying the sight of her squirming under him every time he came close to her sweet spot.

" _Please_." Hinata begged, biting her lip as his hands spread her legs, fingers digging into her plump lower cheeks as more of her arousal seeped from within her.

"Please, _what_?" Naruto gave her ass a firm smack and leaned down to bite her earlobe.

"Oh." Hinata's voice moaned, enjoying the stinging sensation. "Please, _master_." The bluenette gripped her pillow tighter, a knowing smile on her face.

Snorting, Naruto smacked her bottom again, whispering in her ear. "I'm not your _master_ _yet_ , baby." Gasping, Hinata raised her hips in a silent request. The blond kissed her spine and grinned deviously. "You're so impatient." He let out a low laugh, watching as she rubbed herself against the covers, desperate for any kind of friction.

Naruto glided a finger into her while his free hand lifted her hips up. Hinata began to thrust backwards as another finger joined the one sliding in and out, with taunting strokes. Licking his lips, the blond gave her pink slit a lick, his tongue flicking against her bundle of nerves while his fingers kept plumping her slowly.

Hinata threw her head back, her hands digging into the pillow as she screamed out Naruto's name. Hips pushing against his face, pleasure driving her mad as Naruto's thick, wet tongue and fingers made her feel ecstasy. " _Mmm… Na-Narutoo…_ " She moaned out passionately when she felt him push three fingers inside her, his never relenting tongue making her see stars.

"I need you to stay still, baby." Naruto smiled, using his free hand to try to keep her still as he swallowed as much as he could. _Will need to do something about that the next time._

"But… But…" She failed to form a coherent sentence; her voice muffled by the pillow as the blond sped his movements bringing her closer.

When she felt like she was on the verge of her orgasm, she cried out, head snapping up, tears lining her lavender eyes as she looked into Naruto's blue-black ones. " _Whyy_?"

Naruto grinned down at her. He had stopped in the right moment, leaving her incredibly frustrated. "I'm gonna be rough, hard and fast with you right now. I suggest you brace yourself, Hi-na-ta." Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he positioned against her core, gripping her ass as he waited for her to give him the go.

Hinata clutched the pillow tighter, eyes closing and a huge grin spreading through her face. Lifting her hips up and arching her back, she told him she was ready and braced herself.

In one swift move, Naruto sheathed himself deep inside her, his cock now slippery with her essence; he began thrusting forward, Hinata's inner muscles clamping down on his length. " _So fucking tight._ " It was Naruto's turn to bite on his clenched fist, eyes closing, his lower half pumping relentlessly into her. Hinata pushed against him, the sounds of their bodies slapping against each other, making her wetter as her pent up frustration began to swirl into a mind blowing orgasm. "So good…" Hinata mumbled to herself as she rotated her hips, relishing each hard thrust he made.

Naruto silently agreed with her, pulling the strands of her hair back, forcing her head up with one hand, while the other heavily smacked her ass a few more times before he felt Hinata still, her body trembling as he allowed her climax to take over. " _Yes! Oh God! Yes!"_ He decided to prolong her orgasm, by rubbing the bundle of nerves on the apex of her tights, as he slowed down a bit, being careful to hit the sweet spot inside that left her crumbling.

His movements became more erratic once he felt her muscles clamp down on his cock, milking him for all he was worth. "Shit." Naruto groaned out as he held on to her hips and thrusted a few more times before feeling Hinata climax once more, her head buried in the pillow, muffling out her moans.

Burying himself to the hilt and he came, hard; head thrown back, the blond sighted and collapsed on top of the bluenette's sweaty back. Breathing heavily, he laid himself next to her, looking at Hinata's dazed grin as she snuggled close to him. " _You're_ _amazing_." Hinata whispered, drawing small patterns against his chest. The blond put his right arm around her shoulders, his hand caressing her curves.

"I take it you've enjoyed yourself then." Naruto said, stifling a laugh once he saw her lavender eyes twinkling with joy and hugged her tighter to him. "Let's get you cleaned up and put some ointment _here_." His hand fondled her bottom and she giggled.

Reaching up to grasp his chin, Hinata placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Can you fuck me again before doing so?" Her cheeks reddened, resting her hands beneath her chin on top of his chest.

Naruto laughed and Hinata herself smiled. "You're insatiable." He said climbing on top of her once more. " _We're made for each other_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's a wrap! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, this was actually my first full on lemon so yeah, I hope I did a good job.
> 
> While reviewing this chapter I cut a few scenes in the first part that just weren't working, and in one of them Hinata mentioned she's on birth control so sorry pals, no babies yet.
> 
> While reading through some of your reviews, I decided to tell you that Toneri, for now, will continue completely oblivious, but there are some other people who will be fully aware of it and won't be taking it lightly.
> 
> I'll probably be updating sometime later this week, a few college related work came up so if I don't update later on don't worry!
> 
> See you next time! Feel free to pm me if you have any questions!
> 
> Ella


	7. Chapter 7

_Songs for the Chapter_

_**Sky Walker (feat. Travis Scott)** by **Miguel, Travis Scott**_

_**Nights** by _ _**Frank Ocean** _

**_Learn To Fly_ ** _by **Surfaces, Elton John**_

 _ **RERUN (feat. Travis Scott)** by _ _**Quavo, Travis Scott** _

* * *

"Hey Uchiha, there's someone waiting for you in your office!"

Said Uchiha turned to his secretary who was reviewing some case files for him. "I thought you had cleared my schedule?" Sasuke glanced at his watch, it was closing in on two pm.

He had planned to talk with Suigetsu about the status of the little investigation he'd requested a few weeks prior and look into the paperwork he had piling on his desk.

"I did, but the giant just walked in here like he owns the place." The redhead named Karin answered, not lifting her head to look at her boss. Her desk was littered with small trinkets and crystals of all shapes and sizes that annoyed Sasuke profoundly. "He told me he would wait for you inside, so I let him. He seems like one of those rich kids troublemakers you used to bail out of jail in the beginning of your career. "

"Hn." The dark haired male rolled his eyes and spotted Suigetsu, one of his subordinates coming towards them. "What are you still doing out here? Lunch break is over."

"Sorry, boss. I'll get back to work as soon as I grab a copy of these." Suigetsu lifted a few papers up and winked at Karin before walking towards the copy machine.

"Make sure he gets the work done by the end of the day." Karin nodded and went back to type on her computer. With that, Sasuke entered his office with his brow furrowed.

Suigetsu loved to procrastinate. Whenever Sasuke requested his presence he was either lost in his fencing youtube videos, practicing said activities with his makeshift lightsaber or having sex with Karin.

Once Sasuke took notice of the person inside his office, he closed the door silently looking the man up and down, his frown deepening.

"Otsutsuki?"

The white haired man was lounging in one of the black chairs on front of his desk, with a coffee in hand. "Oh, you're here. _Finally_. I've been waiting for quite some time." His icy glare didn't have an effect on the Uchiha and that brought a slight smirk to Sasuke's lips, reading the frustration that brought to the white haired man.

"Make an appointment next time." Placing his briefcase on the ground and unbuttoning his jacket, he sat, staring Toneri down. _What the fuck does this guy want now?_

The last time they had been in a meeting it was regarding Sakura's newfound position as his submissive, and to say the ambient had been somewhat hostile was an understatement.

Toneri ignored Sasuke's last comment and continued with a light smirk, "I heard you're one of the best. And I _only_ work with the best," Sasuke kept looking at him disinterested, which in turn began to anger the Otsutsuki. "I heard that you're not only beating your brother's record, but you've managed to help others in similar situations as my own."

"True. Get to the point then. I don't have all day." He had scheduled a basketball game with dog breath and his traitor of a friend, Naruto later on, and Sasuke didn't want to spend the energy he'd need to deal with them, talking to Toneri.

Leaning forward, the dark haired Uchiha rested his elbows on the desk, speaking on an even tone, hoping to not anger the white haired man further. "Why look for my help now, when you've been in Konoha for more than a year already?"

Sasuke was beginning to consider a few options as to why the wannabe _Dominant_ came looking for him.

Truth to be told, he hadn't got any interesting cases since Orochimaru's, and although he already gathered some information on the Otsutsuki, he couldn't quite comprehend what it was that led him to his office. _Maybe he got into some shady business within the club and wants me to bail him out…_

"Well, my father's company is looking into opening a new branch here and I'm the one who will be leading it. These past few weeks had been somewhat troublesome due to that, and I'm tired of dealing with my family's lawyer." Toneri placed his empty cup on top of Sasuke's desk, who then proceeded to throw it away. "My soon-to-be father-in-law's company will be merging with ours in a few months and I need someone to review the old contract and write up a new one."

"I don't do that kind of job." Corporate work was too boring for Sasuke; when he first began practicing, he dabbled on a few corporate related cases which helped build his career in the beginning, but it wasn't a path he liked to follow.

His old mentor, Orochimaru, led him through a dark path _as some may call it_ , but Sasuke can't deny those were the cases that demanded most of him, making the game more thrilling.

So for him, to back and accept Toneri's job proposition would be, as his friend Shikamaru Nara called it, _troublesome_.

"Our mutual friend, Orochimaru might disagree."

"You two talk?" Sasuke was surprised to know Toneri had been in contact with that snake.

"We share opinions, I mean, him and my father do…" Frowning, Toneri averted his gaze momentarily before looking straight at Sasuke, the light tone of the conversation turning more serious. "I want you to work _with_ me. There are some contracts that will soon expire , others with loopholes that need revision and new ones I need you to look into." Sasuke absentmindedly nodded, _anything that involved Orochimaru usually meant breaking the law_.

"Again, don't do that kind of job."

"Any longer." Toneri quirked an eyebrow up and smiled. "But I'm sure that a few extra incentives would change your mind." _Your fiancée would be a great one._

"You're beginning to annoy me." Sasuke started typing his log in info on his computer at the same time as he ignored the white haired man. The reminder that the pale eyed beauty had chosen _this_ _man_ to settle down with unnerved him.

Lately, the young Uchiha had been working on smaller cases that benefited Konoha in general, in hopes to redeem himself from all the trouble he'd caused in the beginning of his career as a lawyer.

Accepting Toneri as a client would be a huge setback on all the progress he'd made.

At that, onyx eyes fixated on icy blue ones, an idea popping into his head. _If I accepted the job, that would mean I could get closer to Hinata._ A small part of him was trying to convince him to accept it but Sasuke knew Toneri was already onto him and even Sakura didn't help his case. If he worked with Toneri he could maybe get closer to the man himself, forming a friendship and get him to trust Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto pulled up in the back of Sakura's apartment building, parking in one of the empty spots besides the back exit.

Hinata was fast asleep on the passenger's seat, a satisfied smile on her lips. Her hair was still damp from the bath they'd took. The bluenette had brought her own shampoo and body scrub, so that Toneri wouldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

The blond smiled, remembering how long they'd took to get out of the damn bathroom. When Hinata had looked at her phone to see how much time they still had together and saw they had about less than thirty minutes left, she'd been on the verge of a panic attack as she got dressed on her clean yoga clothes and had a little scavengers hunt trying to find her underwear.

"Hina," The blond caressed her cheek, putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he leaned to kiss her forehead. "We're here." He whispered, biting her earlobe gently, which caused Hinata to stir, scrunching up her nose before slowly open her eyes.

Lavender met blue and Hinata loved the sweet smile Naruto was giving her.

"I don't want to."

Cupping his face, Hinata placed a shy kiss on his lips, her thumb caressing his lower lip when they pulled away.

"I know, but you know you have to. Your bodyguards will be here to pick you up soon." Their lips met again, this time a bit more languidly. Seeing the bluenette pout made Naruto chuckle. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"I can't." Hinata averted her eyes, mentally cursing her situation. "Toneri wants to take me on an investors meeting. And he'll probably want to spend the afternoon together as well."

Frowning, Naruto rested back on his seat, gazing into the brick wall in front of them. "Will you be at the club this week?"

"Probably on Saturday, depends on who's going there as well. He's been trying to avoid Sasuke." Hinata stretched for a bit, glancing to side to watch her lover's profile. "Maybe on Tuesday after yoga or Wednesday morning. I need to talk to the girls to help me set it up first." Unbuckling her seatbelt, she carefully climbed onto his lap, circling his neck with her arms. "I really like to spend time with you." Hinata truly meant it. And she wasn't only talking about the sex part, spending time with Naruto had brought some color back into her life and she was becoming addicted to the blond.

Naruto combed her bangs straight with his left hand, while the other held on to her hip. "We'll figure it out. The bastard won't keep me away from you."

Hinata shifted a bit, straddling him as best as she could in the space they had. "What about Shion?" Hinata felt him stiffen, brow creasing as he thought about it for a moment.

"No need to worry. I'm working on it." Naruto had already politely explained to the bubbly blonde that he wasn't interested, but she seemed set on becoming not only his sub but his girlfriend as well. In a matter of a few days, taking a few pages out of Kiba and Sasuke's books, he'll successfully 'break up' with her without Toneri getting too suspicious.

But there was always the chance Toneri would just present him with another sub, and if he kept denying them, he would get suspicious. He explained this to Hinata who promptly agreed with the last par.

She ran her fingers through his hair, which seemed to calm his nerves, at the same time, the memory of her pulling it when they were lost in each other, was still fresh; his scalp a little too sensitive.

There was a pregnant pause, before the beautiful Hyuga sighted and pulled him into a tight hug. "I know I'm already late and should probably head into Sakura's apartment but…" She trailed off; her lavender gaze set upon his lips; her cheeks held a tinge of pink as she gnawed on her lower lip.

"Hi-na-ta." Naruto warned with an amused voice. Her expression told Naruto everything he needed to know, but they were in a parking lot that wasn't very secluded. "Don't do that!"

Hinata was pouting, giving him puppy eyes. The blonde knew she wanted to have another go in his car, but they didn't have the time for it, and she would definitely regret it in the morning once she noticed how sore she would be.

But it still didn't stop Naruto from joining their lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as Hinata grinded down on him, eliciting a groan from him.

A sudden movement to his left caught his eye as the Hyuga beauty trailed butterfly kisses on his jaw, moving upwards to nibble on his earlobe. "Hina, isn't that-"

"OH MY GOSH! HINATA!" A nose scrunched up against his car window, jade eyes widening, pink hair all over the place and a mouth open in surprise that made them jump.

Hinata was on the verge of a heart attack, placing her right hand on top her chest while the other griped Naruto's shoulder tightly.

"WERE YOU TWO HAVING S-E-X?!" The pinkette shouted, as she took in a deep breath, feigning shock. Sakura kept pressing herself against the window and from her uncharacteristic behavior both Naruto and Hinata could tell she was probably drunk.

"Fuck." The pale eyed girl mumbled, leaning her forehead against the blond's. Naruto could only laugh, watching as the pinkette, _Sasuke's sub_ , gave them a thumbs up before turning around to give them ' _privacy'_.

Hearing the loud rumble in Naruto's chest made Hinata cringe at herself and Sakura's behavior. _Better her than Toneri._

"I think this is when we say our goodbyes." Naruto snickered, eyeing the pinkette with amusement. "Talk to you later?" He asked as he pulled the hair covering Hinata's face behind her shoulder, locking lips with the bluenette one last time before she opened his door to climb out the car.

"Sorry." Her ever present blush deepening, as she pushed Sakura to the side, cautiously, so that her friend wouldn't take a nosedive. "Yeah, I'll text you as soon as I get home." Naruto handed her the bag she had brought, giving her a quick peck, watching the bluenette grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her away.

"BYEEE!" Sakura waved her arm with a huge grin whilst Hinata kept shaking her head and muttering a few curses.

The Uzumaki drove off laughing, the image of Hinata's flustered face still fresh on his mind. _Definitely not how I had hoped to end our time together._

* * *

"Hey Hina!" Her other best friend greeted cheerfully, passing one of the mimosas she'd been making to her hand. "So, how are we feeling?" Wiggling her eyebrows with a suggestive smirk made Hinata roll her eyes, dragging a giggling Sakura behind her.

"How much have you two been drinking?" The bluenette walked towards the kitchen island, two empty bottles of champagne and various juice cartons sat on it. "Sakura is beginning to slur, you know that?" The pinkette was making some obscene gestures, sloppily explaining what she had _supposedly_ caught Hinata and Naruto doing.

"Oh relax. You and Naruto have been fucking all afternoon and we got bored so we decided to get wasted so that we wouldn't worry as much; besides, it also gives you an excuse as to why you and Toneri won't be doing much once you get home."

Hinata began protesting but she couldn't deny the blonde's logic and the excuse of taking care of both her friends might work. Toneri hated being around drunk people, let alone an unfiltered Hinata, so she avoided it as much as she could, indulging a few drinks every now and then.

The last thing Hinata wanted to do was to get in bed with her fiancé. After spending that marvelous time with Naruto, she wouldn't ruin her mood by sleeping with Toneri. "Hm." She knew he would be glad she abstained from drinking and would comprehend the fact that she would be tired, having experienced spending time with drunk Ino and Sakura in the past that had him almost pulling out his hair from how annoying her friends had been.

She sent a quick text to Karui, telling her she was ready to go home.

Karui and Shino had been running errands and once they had finished, until Hinata asked them to pick her up, she had given them the time off. They were thankful for it and did as she asked. Their silent agreement of 'you scratch my back and I'll do yours' had been going for a while now.

Her bodyguards often found Toneri's demands to be ridiculous and felt sorry for what the Hyuga girl had to endure, so they allowed her some space when spending time with her friends, other times, when in public, they would still keep an eye out for any danger that might be lurking, keeping a safe distance from them, giving Hinata her space, which she deeply appreciated.

"Are you working tonight?" The blue haired girl asked, placing her phone next to her mimosa on the counter and sat on the pink bar stool. Sakura had thrown herself onto the couch and some light snoring could be heard.

"Lightweight." Ino shook her head and sat on the other stool, filling her glass. "Yeah, I'm overseeing a few sessions, Tamaki is having her first one tonight actually. I'm gonna make sure the Dom doesn't go overboard." Ino side glanced at her friend, watching as she picked at some broken nails. She knew Hinata was going over the day's events by the slight smirk on her lips. Sighting, the blonde drank Hinata's glass, "When are you seeing him again?"

"Sometime next week, probably. Toneri's meeting with some lawyer to help get the work load off his back, which means we'll need to be extra careful." Hinata gave up and stole her glass back, taking a sip and nodding her head, telling Ino she liked it. "He told me this morning the engagement ring was finally fixed, so now I'll have to walk around with that monstrosity on my finger again." Lifting her hand up, the bluenette flexed her fingers rubbing the spot where the ring had been.

"Do you want me to ruin it again?" Ino innocently asked while checking her perfectly manicured nails. Hinata gave her the side eye, remembering the last time Ino had come close to said ring.

Just like the accident at the club, Ino had _innocently_ asked for her ring, telling her she found it gorgeous and wanted to try it on.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

" _Okay, Ino. Stop trying to be funny, give me the ring." Hinata said mid laugh, watching her blonde friend impersonate a rich old lady. Which fitted the ring aesthetic perfectly, it was a huge piece of jewelry that made Hinata's delicate hand look childlike. If it weren't for the long lavender coated nails, one would say a child was trying on her great-grandma's ring._

_Ino rolled her eyes playfully, huffing as she stood up from the grey couch making a show of taking it off._

" _I can't. It's stuck." Her brows furrowed in annoyance, cheeks puffing as she gave it another try._

" _Try some soap or put some butter on it." Sakura bursted out laughing and kept zapping through the channels, enjoying the comfort of the chaise long as she pulled some pink strands from her face._

_Ino then stood and went to Hinata's kitchen and did what Sakura had told her to. "Forehead come here! Your stupid trick isn't working." The blonde tried everything to pull it off her finger but the skin around it was starting to swell and there was no way it would be coming off._

_Both Sakura and Hinata ran into the kitchen, panda facemasks still on as they watched Ino failing to get the monstrosity off._

" _Fuck." Hinata swore as she took more butter from the container, putting it on Ino's hand, that was already dripping with a mix of soap and butter. "Toneri will be home any minute now and he's gonna flip."_

" _Oh please, he's the last thing on my mind now, just get this ugly thing off." The ruby gem no longer looked like a ruby and the diamonds that circled it were no longer visible, a large chunk of the dairy hiding them from view._

" _Oh well, looks like we're gonna be cutting pig's finger off. Hina give me your sharpest knife and it'll be done in a second." The pinkette joked, sitting on top of the counter, watching as Hinata scrubbed Ino's hand under the sink, getting the weird mix off, hoping the water would help._

" _Oh shove it forehead. This is_ your _fault!"_

"My fault _? How?" Sakura's vein was starting to pop up on her temple indicating she was getting pissed off, but the panda facemask made her look hilarious._

" _If you hadn't tried it on I-"_

" _Girls please!" Hinata spoke up, still trying to pull of her engagement ring off her friend, on the verge of giving up when a loud voice was heard from the front door._

" _Hinata! Where are you?" Toneri's voice rang through the walls, making the girls stiffen. Hinata and Sakura sharing a worried look while Ino gave them an apologetic smile._

" _In the kitchen!"_

" _Shit." Sakura jumped off from her seat and began her attempt to remove her friend's fiancé family heirloom._

" _What's going- Is that my ring?!" Toneri nearly ran to where they were. Watching as Sakura worked on taking it off. Ino's finger starting to look purplish. Turning to glare at his fiancée, Toneri pointed towards Ino's hand. "Hinata explain."_

" _W-well, you s-see," Said girl gulped and walked towards him, placing a hand on his chest, a technique she used when she wanted to calm him down before she gave him bad news. "Ino thought the ring was s-so beautiful, sh-she begged m-me to-to try it and I let her."_

" _And now this stupid ring is stuck, and my finger is going to fall off." Ino complained as Sakura shook her head, indicating she couldn't take it off. They needed to cut the band._

" _You only need your eyes to admire it, you're not a child who needs to touch everything." Toneri argued, pushing Hinata off and grabbing Ino's arm._

" _Watch it." The blonde threatened and he dropped her arm. "There's a jewelry store a few blocks from here. They can remove it."_

" _Oh I know, and that's where we're heading to." Ino stared the tall man down and huffed, moving to the living room, to get her bag. "I'll call you tomorrow Hina."_

" _And that's exactly why I don't like your friend, Hinata. She's always getting you into trouble." Toneri yelled, walking out the front door with an angry blonde, who began yelling at him as well. Hinata jumped when she heard the door slam shut, Sakura cursing under her breath._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

"No. You won't be touching it. Toneri went crazy the last time." The bluenette admitted and drank the rest of her mimosa. "And I need you and Sakura in my life. Otherwise I'll probably lose it."

"I was only joking, _babygirl_." Ino almost fell down her stool, laughing uncontrollably at Hinata's disgusted face.

"You know I'm still traumatized. Stop." Hinata quickly stood, an unpleasant shiver going down her spine.

"Traumatized by the movie or by Toneri's phase of calling you that?" Ino kept taunting her as they went to sit by Sakura's sleeping body on the white couch.

"Both."

"I mean, at least he got over it." The blonde tried to reign in her laugh, watching as Hinata mimicked gagging noises. "But tell me about your time with the Uzumaki sex god." Ino slumped next to the bluenette, leaning her head on Hinata's shoulder. "I have to live through Sakura and you now. My sex life has been almost non-existent."

"Liar." Hinata playfully pushed Ino's face away. "What about that bouncer you've been with?"

"Kiba doesn't count. We're fuck buddies. I need the _thrill_ , the _drama_." The blonde whined, watching Hinata contain her laugh. Ino sure was a drama queen when she wanted.

"Have you spoken to Sai recently?" Hinata tried to deflect, genuine curiosity cursing through her.

"Ew, no." Ino placed her head back on Hinata's shoulder, her mind drifting off to dark hair and equally dark eyes. "Since we broke up, I haven't heard anything from him."

"Well, why don't you give him a call?" Hinata asked, finding a text from Karui, telling her they were close. "I'm sure you can get all the drama and thrill you want from him."

Lost in her thoughts, Ino didn't hear Hinata's words, thinking back on the day she and Sai, the only man she had truly loved, broke up.

"I gotta go now, thank Sakura for me. You two are the best." Hinata kissed the top of the distraught blonde's head and took a quick peak at her pinkette friend, who was drooling all over one of the decorative pillows.

With a happy smile on her lips, Hinata left.

* * *

 **INUZUKA:** U coming?

 **SASUKE:** dobe?

 **INUZUKA:** he said he'll be a little late but he's coming

 **SASUKE:** count me in

The dark haired Uchiha was leaving his office when a sudden thought popped up. Being cautious to knock on Suigetsu's door, _the last time he barged in unannounced he had caught his secretary with him in a very compromising position_. Although Karin was still at her desk sorting through some files, Sasuke preferred not to risk it.

"Have you finished the report?" Onyx eyes met deep purple ones. Suigetsu was eating cup noodles whilst watching some video on his computer. Once he saw Sasuke standing at his door he immediately shut it off and tossed the empty cup in the trash.

"Almost done. There's a few details I have to go over."

"I want it on my desk first thing in the morning. Ask Hidan and Kakuzu for help if you have to." Without waiting for his answer, Sasuke left.

On his way home he contemplated the idea of swinging by Sakura's before heading off to a game of basketball with Kiba and Naruto. The talk with Toneri had drained him and the Otsutsuki had only left once the Uchiha promised to think about it. He would be a fool to deny it wasn't a good proposition. But he had his doubts. One of the perks would be the chance to get close to the beautiful blue haired Hyuga, but with what Toneri had asked him to do, he doubted she'd be too happy about it.

Sighting, Sasuke took the turn to head into his submissive's street thinking about how he would be spending the next half hour with her when something caught his eye. Parking his black benz on an empty spot not too far from the entrance, but hidden from view, he leaned forward on his seat trying to figure if who he was seeing was indeed who he thought it was.

 _There she was_. The girl that had been consuming his mind. Wearing tight purple yoga pants and a tank top, leaving nothing to imagination, Hinata descended the stairs that led to Sakura's apartment building front door, straight towards her _fiancé_ , who held a huge bouquet of red and white roses for her.

Sasuke could tell that the smile Hinata had plastered on was fake, cause when her fiancé embraced her, the girl's shoulders stiffened and Sasuke swore he saw her rolling her lavender eyes, an annoyed look taking over her delicate features.

From where he sat, he had a clear enough view to the whole scene. Toneri pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed the flowers to the petite woman, excitingly waving his hands, probably explaining something to her. Hinata turned to him fully, and in turn it gave Sasuke the perfect angle to admire her curvaceous body.

Onyx eyes glanced towards the passenger seat where his phone sat at and reached towards it, snapping a few pictures of Hinata, making sure to crop out Toneri from them.

He managed to get a few good ones, some had caught Hinata's profile as she smiled her fake smile again, others caught the exact moment she had climbed onto the dark green SUV, and those were probably the best in Sasuke's opinion. They gave him a clear view of her backside, the tight yoga pants working their magic as they accentuated each curve perfectly.

Caught up in swiping through the pictures of the bluenette, Sasuke spent a large portion of the time he had hoped to spend with Sakura inside his car, bewitched by the way Hinata's body moved and her expressions changed.

When he finally remembered where he had to be at in a matter of minutes, the Uchiha cursed and drove off to meet his friends. A smug smile on his lips thinking about the close pictures he got of the lavender eyed girl.

* * *

"Man, that was a good one." Kiba rested on the concrete floor, completely spent form their game. "Looks like blondie is buying the drinks tonight. We're still going to Shikamaru's, right?"

"Hey, that's not fair. Last time you're the one who lost and copped out after, ya know!" The blonde took his t-shirt off, cleaned the sweat from his face and waited for Kiba's excuse.

"Fine. Then Sasuke pays." The brunette pointed an accusing finger at his friend, causing Naruto to laugh, admitting it was a great idea.

" _Sasuke_ won't do anything dog breath. You pay for it, _mooch_." The dark haired Uchiha argued while sitting on the ground next to his friend.

His relationship with Naruto had gotten somewhat stable, the whole incident almost forgotten by them both.

"Woah, kitty's got claws." Kiba snorted, pointing towards Naruto's back. "Who would have thought Shion would do that to you. And the strangest part, you let her."

"Yeah, you never let your submissive do that to you." Sasuke looked at Naruto, sharing Kiba's quizzical expression.

Naruto waved them off, a smug expression soon taking over accompanied by his devious grin. "It wasn't Shion."

At that Sasuke stilled. The only other girl possible was Hinata, but he had seen with his own eyes the girl leaving Sakura's apartment. Before he let anger take over, he gave the blond the benefit of doubt. "Then who?"

"A girl I met the other day at a bar." He shrugged, picking up the orange ball.

Although Kiba seemed to buy Naruto's explanation, Sasuke caught him averting his gaze momentarily, his shoulders stiffening slightly; _a clear sign his best friend was lying_. "Best I've had in a while."

"And the plot thickens." Kiba's remark earned a chuckle from the blonde, who Sasuke kept trying to read. "You took her to your playroom?"

"Nah. But soon I hope." Naruto's grin was toned down as he walked towards the metal bench where they had left their stuff.

"What about your new sub?" The Uchiha questioned, picking up his water bottle. "You're hanging out with both?"

The blond shook his head, slinging the sports bag on his shoulder, the ball under his left arm. "Shion's not the one for me. She's to bubbly for me. I'm trying to find a way to break things off with her."

"You do know that Toneri will just throw another girl at you." Sasuke stated, seeing Naruto getting annoyed by it, whilst Kiba sat up, agreeing with the Uchiha.

"Yeah dude. _Sasudouche_ is right." The nickname earned the brunette a death glare, which he pointedly ignored.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it covered." Naruto said, remembering the conversation he'd had with Hinata, before her drunk pinkette friend came to pick her up.

" _Sure do_. So, Sasuke you buying?" Said man rolled his eyes before getting up and giving his friend the finger.

"I got work to do. See you guys tomorrow at the club."

Angered by his best friend's lie, Sasuke left the courtyard still hearing his friends bickering and arguing with each other, _just like they were kids_ , both loud and obnoxious.

Once Sasuke got in the car, the image of the blond Uzumaki's back didn't leave his head.

Naruto never went to bars without Kiba or himself, and Sasuke knew for a fact that he'd been too busy lately to do so.

Pair that with the fact that Sasuke had read Naruto's body language, finding that he was lying; the red marks he'd seen on his friend's face the morning after he'd seen the blond and Hinata share strange looks, and that the marks matched Hinata's lipstick shade perfectly from that night, made him question.

Naruto had told Sasuke nothing was going on between them, but Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to buy it. Scrolling through the pictures he'd took, Sasuke zoomed in on her hands, finding some nails broken. _Coincidence? Not likely._

Holding on to his phone with more strength than necessary, he called Suigetsu, ordering him to keep an eye on Hinata from now on, adding on to the request he had made for him to look into every aspect of the bluenette's life.

The purple eyed man didn't question his boss' request, knowing he'd be monetarily compensated for the extra work.

Then, the Uchiha dialed another number.

"Sasuke," The voice greeted cheerfully, "called to give me good news?"

"I accept your job offer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys I'm counting this one as filler lol. Just like chapter five I'll probably come back to it to review a few small things, but I won't be changing anything major.
> 
> Just like Kiba said, The plot thickens… I've planned some very interesting chapters and some of your requests might be happening soon…
> 
> Next chapter will be more fun *wink**wink*
> 
> Anyways, as always don't forget to leave a kudus and comment!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Ella


	8. Chapter 8

_Songs for the Chapter_

**Vienna** by **Billy Joel**

 **Ghost** by **Halsey**

 **Ivy** by **Frank Ocean**

 **Special affair** by **the internet**

 **Floating (feat. Khalid)** by **Alina Baraz, Khalid**

* * *

Hinata descended the stairs that led out of Sakura's apartment building and upon looking at the image in front of her, her heart stopped momentarily.

"Toneri?" Her fiancé was never one to publicly show any kind of affection unless it was to get attention from other people who he could later use to release his frustrations upon. "W-What are you d-doing?" She stammered, more from embarrassment than being nervous.

The blue haired Hyuga felt uncomfortable. Toneri held a large bouquet of red and white roses and a creepy smile on his face. "I have great news my love."

Hinata slowly went to stand in front of him, her fiancé pulling out a small velvet box. _Oh no._ She knew that box and seeing it again didn't bring happy memories. It was a reminder of how fucked up her life was, and it stirred her emotions badly.

Putting up a happy front, Hinata tried to look like a loved up fiancée and placed her hands on top of her heart. Liking what he saw, he gave her the large bouquet, that she held on to her chest tightly waiting for him to speak.

"I had the most amazing day. I finally found someone to help me take the load of off work _and_ ," Hinata could tell he was excited by the way he was using his hands to articulate. "I got a call that I knew you'd been waiting for a while now."

 _Unfortunately no, Itachi hadn't made any calls_ , so by the size of the box he held and the flowers she had in her arms, it wasn't that difficult to figure out what he meant. She struggled to keep her 'happy' grin from turning into a disgusted one, but Toneri kept rambling on, causing her to turn to face him fully.

"Hinata Hyuga," Icy blue met lavender as he got down on one knee and held on to her left hand. "Do you accept to be my beautiful, loving bride?"

Hope was written all over his eyes. They were already engaged but the bluenette knew that if she didn't play along, he would get mad and make her life even more miserable by cutting her ties with her friends, limiting her free time or something else along those lines, including hurting her family.

As much as she wanted to yell at him a big fat 'NO!', she felt her face redden, not from embarrassment, but from anger. "Yes, my dear. I do!"

Toneri gave her a megawatt grin and pulled the old monstrosity out of the box, that seemed to be more sparkly than before. Hinata watched her hand carefully, pulling it up to inspect it more closely, then he grabbed said hand, rubbing circles on her palm as he pulled her inside the SUV.

"I added a few more diamonds around the ruby, I felt another row around it would make it even more beautiful, that's why it took so long to fix." He explained, still holding her hand in his as she was forced to sit closer to him, so that he could rest his arm around her shoulder, with her leaning against his chest. Shino drove quietly, glancing the rearview mirror a few times to check on his boss. Even he and Karui thought the ring was too much, but they kept quiet.

"As always, you're right." Hinata cringed, the ring was already problematic as it was just by what it meant, but due to its size and the obvious amount of attention it brought to herself, she would need to be extra careful when walking outside. Although she knew Karui and Shino would keep her safe at all times, the fear of something happening was there.

Toneri placed another kiss on top of her hand, making small talk the rest of the way home.

* * *

On Saturday night, while they ate dinner, Toneri asked how Hinata felt about having an engagement party.

"But everyone already knows we're engaged." She said in between sips of her sparkling water. "Wouldn't that kinda defeat the point?" Picking up her fork once more, Hinata kept on eating her dinner.

"Well, yes and no. We never had a proper party with our friends." Not that he had many friends but now that he had befriended a few members of the club, he saw nothing wrong in doing one. In fact he had hoped to announce it to his newfound friends tonight.

"Hm." His fiancée had been awfully quiet, avoiding talking about their wedding as much as she could. This preoccupied Toneri. As far as he knew, women loved planning their weddings and got really excited about them. Hinata Hyuga shouldn't be an exception.

"Have you looked at any dresses or are you going to wear your mother's?" He saw her stiffen, eyes avoiding to look at him. He felt a slight annoyance due to her reaction. _It is as if my suspicions of her not caring about our wedding are right._

"W-We haven't s-set a date yet." She stammered, hands fidgeting with her napkin. _She's trying to post pone everything. She hasn't even chosen a dress yet._

"Take those _friends_ of yours with you and choose a damn dress. The sooner you have the damn thing the better _for you_." He stood, throwing his own napkin on top of the table. "You have ten minutes to get ready." With that Hinata began to clean their dishes as fast as she could.

Once they got to the club, he immediately noticed his new lawyer and Hinata's pink haired friend sitting in the VIP area, accompanied by Naruto Uzumaki and his submissive. From what the girl had told him, they had yet to go to a playroom or dungeon _or whatever_ , he'd taken her out for dinner a couple of times, but he never made an actual move. _I'll need to talk to him about it, soon._

"What's wrong with you?" Toneri pulled Hinata along and noticed she seemed to be limping a bit. He could see from the look on her face that she was hurting.

"I think these shoes are too small." The bluenette said placing a hand on his arm for support whilst trying to adjust the stilettos. "I think I should go up and change them."

The white haired Otsutsuki ran his free hand through his hair in frustration before hissing. "If you hadn't broken the other ones then you wouldn't be in this situation. How you could be stupid enough to buy the wrong number is beyond me."

Hinata flinched at his harsh words, glaring at him when he grabbed her arm forcefully and almost dragged her across the room to the VIP area. She tried to pull her arm from his strong grip but to no avail.

Saturday was one of the club's busiest nights. There would be a strip show followed by a few demonstrations, a few of the 'resident' Dommes offered and Toneri allowed them to do so with some of the people that worked there, Hinata's friend, Ino Yamanaka would be one of the Dommes doing a demonstration.

The only thing that had prevented Hinata from feigning some sort of illness was the fact that Naruto would be present, and she couldn't wait for it. Adjusting her long dark red velvet dress, she tried to ignore the pain from the new black heels and sat next to Toneri with a frown.

"Good evening." Her fiancé greeted them, and everyone noticed Hinata's discomfort and the large ring on her finger. "Hinata and I have great news."

Hinata stopped adjusting her heels and like the other people around her, looked at him quizzically. Sakura, upon seeing the infamous ring shared a look with Hinata, the girl was clearly not happy with it and the pinkette nodded absentmindedly. Jade eyes watched as Sasuke lifted a brow looking at the old family heirloom and suppressed a laugh by drinking from her sparkling water.

Naruto's reaction was similar to Sasuke's whilst Shion asked Hinata politely if she could get a closer look. Hinata smiled softly towards Naruto, who winked at her before asking Toneri what those great news were.

Toneri, who had been somewhat lost in conversation with Sasuke about the performances, grabbed the bluenette's hand and smiled at her before announcing to them, "We decided we're getting married in spring."

Said pale eyed girl felt the air leave her lungs and color drain from her face. _What?_ _How could he?_ She brought her trembling hand back to her lap, playing with the soft material of her dress nervously.

Sakura was shocked to hear the news, to the point where she almost spit out her drink, and by looking at Hinata's reaction it was clear Toneri's announcement was not only a surprise to them but to the bride herself. Sasuke now understood why the Otsutsuki asked him to write him up a prenup, but just like his pinkette submissive, Hinata's reaction didn't go by him and he felt sorry for the girl and angered towards Toneri.

But of course his blond haired friend was sharing the sentiment. The dark haired Uchiha noticed the subtle way his blue eyes hardened and how his right hand turned into a fist. The bimbo sitting next to him looked like the only one who was happy with the news, but that didn't seem to surprise Sasuke much.

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes were focused on Hinata and the way she was breathing. He could tell she wasn't expecting this, otherwise she wouldn't be reacting like that. He watched as Toneri kissed Hinata's cheek and how he asked an employee for a bottle of champagne to celebrate. He listened to the small talk Sasuke and Sakura made, and the quips from Shion who was excited for her old boss and his soon-to-be wife, pulling an uncomfortable Hinata to a hug.

"Congratulations." Naruto said as he lifted the champagne flute. Hinata hadn't touched hers and her gaze seemed out of focus. He remembered she suffered from anxiety and used to have a lot of attacks, and from what he knew, Hinata was on the verge of having one.

He wanted do reach out to her, take her away to some other place and help her get through it but unfortunately his hands were tied, not only would Toneri find it strange that Naruto would be excusing himself to accompany her out of the room, but he might connect the dots as to _why_ he was doing it.

Itachi said that it would still take a few months and the blond Uzumaki wasn't sure if they had the time. The older Uchiha still needed more documents that proved Toneri and his father were involved in illegal activities. _Who knows_ _what Toneri will do to Hinata once she is legally bound to him? I need to get her out before it's too late._

Sharing a look with Hinata's pink haired friend, he was glad that Sakura managed to excuse herself and Hinata to go to the bathroom to 'touch up their makeup', while Shion made her way to the bar to get Naruto a stronger drink, per his request. iHina

Taking several deep breaths and plastering a smile on his lips, he tried to mimic Sasuke's obvious, _to him at least_ , fake congratulatory countenance, but his mind kept going back to Hinata who was clearly not feeling okay. It pained him to know he couldn't do anything other than try to meet her eyes and try to convey how sorry he was, but his blue haired lover was too distraught.

He made a silent promise to compensate her somehow, planning to talk to her as soon as he could. Grabbing his phone, Naruto sent her a quick message through Instagram, whilst Toneri expressed how happy he was they had finally set the special date.

Sasuke was trying to keep a nice flow of conversation, but it was hard to ignore how Naruto had this worried look on his eyes; Toneri was obviously ignoring it all, but _he_ knew. And although he shared the feeling, the knowledge he had about how close the blond was to Hinata made him slightly jealous.

* * *

"Breathe Hina, breathe." The pinkette led them to the small siting area inside the employees room, and once Hinata was sitting comfortably in one of the plush red chairs she went to open one of the windows so that she could get some fresh air in. "Want some water?"

Hinata shook her head no, taking off her stilettos, throwing them across the room and pulling her legs underneath her, trying and failing due to how the dress was made. She was about to rip it off as well before Sakura stopped her, holding her hands in her soft ones and pulled her into a hug.

"I know it's not easy and I also know I can't pretend to fully understand what you're going through right now, but I need you to know that I'm here for you." Sakura rubbed her bluenette's friends back, noticing how Hinata held on to her, before slowly pulling away. "Let's count to ten, okay?"

Hinata's teared filled eyes held onto Sakura's jade ones as she tried to calm herself down, sniffling as she pushed out all the negative thoughts clouding her mind. _Even breaths. In through the nose. Out through the mouth._

After a few minutes of Sakura talking her through it and comforting her, Hinata felt slightly better; although no longer showing signs of having an anxiety attack, Sakura knew going back to the club wasn't a good idea. It could trigger something within Hinata, and the last thing Sakura wanted was to see her friend suffer even more.

The pinkette knew Toneri would only pressure her and with all the attention she would be getting, it was for the best if she just excused herself.

"Hey, let me take you back to the penthouse." Sakura held onto Hinata's hand as she walked them towards the door.

"I can't. That would only anger Toneri even more." Hinata cleaned a few more tears that escaped with the back of her left hand. "He's already mad at me for not showing more excitement with all the wedding planning stuff."

Sakura's inner self wanted nothing more than hurt the Otsutsuki badly, but Hinata came first.

She considered it for a minute and came to the conclusion that Toneri's opinion didn't matter to her and that if she could, Hinata would be on the way to her apartment and would stay there with her, _far away from him_ , but since that would be stretching things a bit too far and Ino wasn't there to help, going up to the penthouse was the best option.

"I don't give a shit." The pinkette put her hands on her hips and hn'ed, a habit she now got from Sasuke. "You're going back home. I'll tell Toneri you were too overwhelmed by it all and needed to go home."

"But-"

"Hina." They had a small staring contest before Hinata's lavender gaze dropped and she sighted, agreeing with Sakura. "Take one of those long baths, watch one of your favorite tv shows and just chill. Going back is only going to make _you_ feel worst."

As much as the bluenette wanted to go back and watch Ino's performance, she knew her health came first, and she was still to shaken up. If she went to sit next to Toneri, Hinata knew Shion and probably Sakura, just to keep Toneri from figuring out that the pinkette isn't on his side, would be asking her questions about the wedding, offering to help with whatever she needed.

Hinata then decided she would do as Sakura said, take a log relaxing bath and watch some tv, hoping her mind, for once, would be kind enough to not overthink the entire situation and make it worst.

She received a small message from Naruto that brought a smile to her lips and she explained she would be going up to the penthouse and take her mind off of everything. The blond said he completely understood and that if she needed to talk, he was there for her. Sending a thank you message back, the bluenette made her way towards the elevators with her black stilettos on her hands.

* * *

According to the information Suigetsu had compiled for him, Hinata Hyuga would be leaving her yoga class, taught by Kurenai Yuhi, with Ino, who usually attended the class with her friend, in about ten minutes.

From what Sasuke could tell, Hinata lived the typical trophy wife life.

She didn't work, but he figured that was because Toneri wouldn't let her. Her bodyguards were surprisingly lax, Hinata had established a friendship with them that allowed her some space to roam around undisturbed for short periods of time, usually when spending time with her two best friends, Sakura Haruno and the previously mentioned Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke was thankful for it and made his way out of the car and waited near a small café until the pale eyed beauty got out, hoping to talk to her and put his plan in motion.

Since the event on Saturday night, the dark haired Uchiha had hoped to find a way to approach her. He noticed how shaken up she had been when Toneri announced the spring wedding, and her absence after hadn't surprised him. His pinkette sub had confided that she had been on the verge of an anxiety attack and that she had encouraged Hinata to go back to the apartment. Once his suspicions were proven true, feeding even more the feeling of wanting to be there for her, he had decided he needed to finally approach her.

Three days had gone by, and from what Sakura had told him, Hinata would be alone today. That was the perfect chance. Sasuke had even cleared the rest of his day and headed towards the studio immediately.

The fact that the gym he and Naruto attended was right across the street didn't go by him. It even gave the perfect excuse to begin a pleasant conversation.

With his trademark smirk on, he went to meet with the blue haired girl who had almost ran out the double doors, wearing a black dress, matching ballerina flats and a baby blue jean jacket resting on top of the bag that hung off her shoulder, hair damp from the shower she no doubly took before leaving.

Before Sasuke could successfully approach her, he saw a very distinctive shade blonde hair and very characteristic birth marks. There wasn't a lot of people on the parking lot, it was relatively calm since it was Tuesday, right on lunch time.

Hinata had thrown her arms around a concerned Naruto Uzumaki, that held on to the petite woman tightly and said a few words to her, that Sasuke couldn't read properly.

At that moment Sasuke felt nothing. His only reaction was to lean on the side of the building that gave some cover and concealed him from view.

His onyx eyes caught the way Hinata's body relaxed, a genuine smile on her plump lips, a clear opposite reaction to when Toneri picked her up from Sakura's place.

The blond Uzumaki kissed Hinata tenderly. And what made Sasuke caught his breath was the fact that she was returning it, cradling the blond's face in her hands. He didn't understand how they could be this carefree, but he figured Hinata's bodyguards weren't around since they thought the bluenette was heading out with her _female_ blonde friend.

Sasuke's first instinct was to pull out his phone and take pictures of the couple. He kept watching them from afar until he realized he was being too creepy. Yes, he did want to get close to Hinata, but stalking her probably wasn't the best way to do it. He tried to calm himself down by closing his eyes and leaning more onto the wall, but he just couldn't.

Suppressing all the rage he felt at that moment, shoving his hands inside his pockets, Sasuke went back to his car. Turning around one last time, he saw Hinata climb onto Naruto's own car with a beautiful smile on her lips. Naruto must have said some kind of joke, cause for the first time, Sasuke hear Hinata's melodic laugh. _And I wasn't the one who made her do it._

Frustrated that his plans had been ruined once again by his _best friend_ , Sasuke grabbed his phone once more and called Sakura Haruno.

"Hi! I thought we were only going to-"

"I need you in my house in fifteen minutes." He heard the pinkette struggle with words for a moment, not quite understanding why he had called her so abruptly. He saw Naruto drive off, his car passing by his own, and caught a glimpse of the happy couple.

"I can't. I'm going to assist on a very complicated surgery and I still need to go over a few things for the procedure." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache beginning to form. The last thing he needed now was for Sakura to give him a raincheck. His day had been ruined and he had hoped Sakura would help brighten it up a bit.

"Sakura." He tried to sound sweet and caring, but with all the anger he was feeling, his voice wasn't coming out as he wanted. "I only need you for twenty fucking minutes. So get your ass here and quit complaining. You'll have more than enough time to prepare for your surgery." His free hand was now holding onto the steering wheel with a lot more force than necessary.

"But-"

"No buts. Get going." With that he hung up and drove off to his house with a recurring thought in his head.

_Naruto won't steal you away that easily Hyuga._

* * *

Hinata counted down the minutes until Kurenai's class was over. She had sent a message to Naruto earlier asking if they could meet. His response took some time to come, she figured he was in one of his meetings so she wasn't bothered by it, but once he answered, saying he could pick her up, she felt relieved.

Ino couldn't come to the class that day, but Toneri didn't know that.

He also wasn't aware that she wouldn't be going dress shopping with her because she had a few important clients that she couldn't reschedule; but she had still covered for her, telling her fiancé personally that that's what they would be doing.

 _In fact,_ it had been Ino's idea for her to talk with Naruto and Sakura had sent her approval via group chat.

Shino had made a last minute request to go visit his father at the hospital, who had a car accident earlier and Hinata told him he didn't need to worry and could take all the time he needed. Karui however, was the hardest one.

The redhead had insisted she go with the blue haired Hyuga and her friend, saying that it was for safety measures, but even Karui had a family emergency to deal with and Hinata had promised she would be safe with her blonde friend and that they would be hanging out in her house after, she had even handed the engagement ring to her bodyguard so that Karui's uneasiness could be appeased.

That was when she had asked Naruto if they could meet. It was too good of an opportunity to let it go to waste.

Technically she hadn't lied to Karui. She would be spending her time with a blond friend. The only detail was that she never specified said person's gender.

Once she got out into the parking lot and she saw Naruto, she ran to his arms. She didn't care if she was making a scene. The only thing on her mind was how safe and cared for she felt when he embraced her, holding her tight. His sent calming her nerves whilst she buried her face on his neck.

"Hey, someone's in quite a hurry." The blond joked, pulling away a bit. "You okay?" Hinata saw a tinge of worry in his expression as his brow furrowed, his cerulean blue eyes searching the area for any kind of danger.

She smiled softly at him, placing her hands on his chest. "Yeah, I'm just happy to finally be with you."

"You're sure? You looked kinda tense for someone who just got out of a yoga class." Naruto looked Hinata up and down, searching for any kind of injury but once he saw nothing wrong and the happy laughter coming from her, he relaxed.

"Yes, _sir_. I'm one hundred percent fine." _Well not really hundred percent, but close_.

The blond just shook his head before leaning down to kiss her soft lips. Hinata then cradled his face with her hands, deepening the kiss a bit before pulling away and asking. "Lunch?"

"I saw your text while I was having lunch with Kakashi and discussing a few subjects," he explained while holding onto her hips, rubbing small circles there. "and then asked Konohamaru to move a few things and came straight here."

"Oh," Hinata felt slightly guilty, he had pushed off his work for her, really important work. "I'm so sorry, you didn't have to… We could-"

Naruto realized where her thoughts were going and silenced her, his lips meeting hers again, and once he felt her body relax against his, he watched her lavender colored eyes fixate on his mouth.

"B-But your job's important, I-I can't j-just-" She babbled, still feeling guilty that she had made him leave work early.

"Hi-na-ta, you can 'kay? Work has been kinda slow lately, and I had been looking for a way to spend time with you anyways." Holding onto her hands, Naruto's gaze softened, his lips curving up into that secret smile he only gave those really close to him. "After what happened on the club the other night, my mind's been all over the place. I was this close to go after you," he mimicked with his right index finger and thumb just how close, making Hinata's cheeks gain a little color. "But last thing I want is to get you in trouble, so I figured it was best if it were you to contact me."

The bluenette gave him a small nod of appreciation. "Thanks." The weight on her chest hadn't been fully lifted, but she was glad Naruto chose to give her the space she needed, and more importantly, give her free will to choose to do what she wished.

"You really don't have to Hina. But let's just get going before someone sees us." Naruto realized that what they had just done was risky and walked with Hinata to the car. To lighten things up a bit he asked, "So, what do you say about ramen for lunch?"

Before she got inside, she frowned lightly, suppressing a giggle whilst placing her hands on her hips. "But you already ate!"

"Yeah," He pretended to think about it for a moment before replying with his trademark cheeky grin, "But there's always space for ramen."

* * *

Once they got to Naruto's house, she texted Sakura and Ino about her whereabouts, which prompted some sly comments from her friends and very explicit hand signals emoji's from Ino that Hinata responded with a gif of someone eye rolling while she herself was laughing.

The blond had taken her to a restaurant he swore they made the best ramen, _Ichiraku's_ , and Hinata had to agree with him.

She was never one to eat a lot of ramen, but she couldn't deny it was really _really_ good, so she indulged herself with two bowls whilst Naruto ate four. She was surprised to see him eat that much since he had had lunch, but Naruto told her he only had eaten a salad, since it had been the Hokage's choosing, telling her he'd had already made plans to order ramen.

Once they parked on his driveway, Naruto had asked if Hinata wanted to talk about Saturday, but she politely denied, saying she didn't want to ruin their happy mood.

Although, he didn't want to drop the subject, Naruto also didn't want to force her to talk, it was her decision to make if she wanted to say something about it or not; since the pale eyed beauty decided she didn't want to, he gave her quick tour of the house, including the gardens.

She had been amazed with all the plants he had on his backyard and how well treated they were. They spent quite some time outside, Hinata admiring all the beautiful roses and hibiscus and among others, the ones that immediately caught her eye were the sunflowers, while Naruto talked about his secret hobby and watched her, amused by her reactions.

* * *

 _Now_ , lying on a small blanket Naruto had placed on the grass, Hinata was currently on top of the blond, straddling him as she kept spreading butterfly kisses along his jaw and Naruto pulling her dress up, teasing fingers tracing her lace panties.

Hinata pushed his shoulders, tugging his shirt up and over his head. He watched enraptured as the bluenette's hands slid over his chest, nails dragging lightly as their lips met once more.

The blond felt her hands skim lower, opening the top bottom of his slacks, to slip past his boxers waistband and wrap her fingers around his throbbing cock. "Hi-na-ta." He groaned, hips lifting reflexively as said girl smiled against his lips, hand stroking and pumping him slowly.

Her free hand moved towards the hard planes of his abdomen, once again sinking her nails on his skin when she felt Naruto tease her entrance with fingers that seemed to know exactly what buttons to push to make her body shiver with desire.

Once Naruto felt Hinata sink her nails an idea popped up inside is head.

Shifting them so that he was now the one on top, he kissed the spot underneath her jaw that she loved, thrusting onto her hand, before he whispered on the shell of her ear. "If you keep doing _that_ , I'll need to tie you up."

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy when she sank her nails on his body, it's just that he couldn't risk either Sasuke or Kiba seeing the marks again and slip in front of Toneri.

He could bet that Shion had already complained to the Otsutsuki that he had yet do something other than taking her out to dinner and driving her back to her apartment without showing any significant interest.

" _Then do it_." Hinata playfully answered, lifting her hips to grind against his growing erection. Naruto smiled against her now reddened lips, his tongue caressing hers with aggressive sweeps as his deft fingers kept teasing the bundle of nerves and slipping between her folds with taunting strokes.

Hinata squirmed underneath him, her tongue mimicking certain movements with his own that she was sure would bring up some delicious memories. Groaning, the blond ceased his movements.

"That's it," He licked his fingers off as he pulled away from an eager Hinata, who tried to pull him closer once more, but the blond was faster as he caught her wrists, pinning them against the blanket as he leaned to brush his lips against hers as he said, "Today you'll have your first try at bondage."

He smirked once he saw how she bit her lower lip, her lust filled eyes focused on his as he stood, helping her up as well. "Have you figured out our safe word?"

Hinata nodded happily as Naruto lifted her body, making her wrap her legs around his waist, arms circling his shoulders as their faces were brought closer.

" _Ramen_." Her eyes crinkling with amusement as he placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

" _Ramen_ it is." He chuckled, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss as he led them towards his bedroom.

* * *

Setting her down by his bed, he asked her to take off her clothes as he moved to the closet to grab the items they'll be needing.

Smiling to herself, Hinata glanced around his room. Just like his old apartment and the rest of the house, it was surprisingly tidy. A few pictures were scattered around as well as some potted plants.

The walls were painted white, but the room had some accents of orange. The dark wood furniture contrasted perfectly and soon, Hinata's lavender colored eyes settled on the bed.

Once her dress and underwear were off, she sat on it, her feet digging into the soft beige carpet underneath as her hands traced the patterns on the grey bed cover. Glancing to the side she watched as Naruto himself took his shirt off and brought a box with him to the room.

"Since you never tried this kind of bondage before, I won't do anything to intricate." Pulling out a long red rope, Naruto watched as Hinata's brows furrowed. "If you feel uncomfortable let me know and I'll adjust the binds," he handed her the rope so that she could feel the material, her brows lifting as her expression showed she was surprised at how soft it felt. "If it gets too much, use the safe word and I'll cut them off immediately." He showed her a pair of medical scissors, placing them on one of the nightstands.

"Sounds _fun_ ," Hinata smiled, anticipation making her impatient as she rubbed her tights together. She had only experienced light bondage and since Ino had filled her in on all types of bondage that existed, she had been excited ever since.

She had Naruto had discussed it previously and he had promised that once they had enough time to do it, he would indulge her request.

Resting his eyes on her pert nipples, the blond Dom pulled her chin up to place a quick peck on her lips, the other holding the rope as Hinata shifted to a kneeling position, pulling her hair up into a bun.

"Arms behind your back on a position you find most comfortable." His blue eyes were focused on her supple body as she crossed her arms behind her back. It had been a while since he had last done it, his previous submissive didn't enjoy this kind of restrain.

When Hinata had told him she wanted him to do it to her, part of him had been ecstatic. But he was aware that the pale eyed beauty had never engaged this type of bondage, so he had to be extra careful, so that he wouldn't hurt and overwhelm her.

"It's best if you put them like this," He adjusted her arms so that they were parallel and not crossed. "This way the blood circulation will be easier, and you'll be more comfortable."

The blue haired girl felt her cheeks redden as Naruto fastened the rope around her wrists and winked, moving her arms back to their position, and tying them together.

She couldn't quite believe that this was happening. Something she had only dreamt about and had always hoped she would one day experience it.

And there she was, naked on Naruto's bed, same person who had made her feel like no one ever did, in every sense of the word.

"I won't be tying them too tight so that the rope doesn't bite into your skin as much." He knew the red binding would be leaving marks but if he didn't tie it as tight as he normally would, after a soothing bath and aftercare, they wouldn't be noticeable.

Hinata nodded and focused on his movements as he fastened the rope around her biceps as well. She was thankful that he was willing to try with her and the fact that he was being careful enough to protect her from Toneri wrath, made her cheeks darken and eyes closing, humming softly in content.

Her mind surprisingly, wasn't overthinking about every little detail and the entire situation; she felt relaxed whenever Naruto was around, and she knew she could trust him.

She didn't feel like an object, a property. She felt like her own person. Someone she had almost forgotten about.

And that was… _liberating_.

She didn't feel guilty about what she had and was about to do. She had stopped loving Toneri a long time ago and had been counting the days to the end of the contract. Although the wedding announcement had stirred negative emotions, she was also curious about it.

Toneri's father had once told her he never intended for them to actually get married, that he was only complying with his son's whishes because it was convenient, that the only thing he was interested in was her family's businesses and fortune; so that made her wonder, _what changed?_

But for now, she didn't want to think about those things. She wanted to get lost in unmeasurable pleasure that only Naruto could bring.

Hinata nodded, eyes half lidded, as Naruto began finished her arms, creating a somewhat intricate design as he brought the rope to her breasts, drawing it above, below and at the sides, creating a makeshift bra as the rope passed underneath her shoulders and behind her neck. "Too tight?" He questioned before tying the last knot.

"No, it's fine." She tested the binds, finding herself unable to move her arms much but the rope her upper body wasn't biting as hard on her skin as she initially thought it would. Overall the sensation wasn't too different than wearing a bra that was a little tight, with the slight difference of not having anything covering her breasts, a bra that fixed her posture by making her sit with her back straight.

Taking a step back to admire his handy work, Naruto gave her a cocky grin before taking his clothes off, making a show of it for the girl in front of him. He tried to keep a straight face, watching Hinata's eyes darken with lust, teeth biting her plump lower lip and the blush that had been contained to her cheeks, spread to the top of her breasts as she rubbed her tights together in anticipation.

He held a gaze for a moment, his thumb caressing her lips, making a list of all the perverted things they would be doing.

His left hand moved slowly down to her chest, his mouth replacing the spot where his hand had been, pressing their lips together, slipping his tongue into her mouth. His eyes caught Hinata's arms move, her shoulders raising a bit as she struggled with the binds.

Hinata wanted to thread her fingers through his blond hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, nails raking down his shoulders and back… but once she felt his right hand find its way down, spreading her tights to circle his fingertips gently against her clit, his other hand kneading her breast with deft fingers, it made her gasp and arch her back, whimpering his name incoherently.

The bluenette wanted him inside her, but she knew he enjoyed dragging out her pleasure. And he knew exactly what buttons to push to make her a quivering mess. She had already been worked up from their little make out session in the garden. Now, she just wanted him to fuck her brains out.

She pulled against her restrains and they didn't bulge, the slight pain the rope brought, combined with Naruto's teasing made her throw her head back.

A frustrated mewl made her way onto her lips, his answering move being latching his mouth onto her nipple, teeth nibbling the hard nub. Her breathing getting faster as she felt a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"N-Naruto." She moaned, the feel of his teeth tugging softly on her nipple while two fingers plunged inside of her, leaving her body aching for him, her arousal dripping off his fingers as he continued his torturous motions. " _Please_."

She felt a pinch on her nipple and seconds later he pulled away, "Tell me what you want, Hi-na-ta."

"P-Please, Naruto." Said girl whined, looking at his darkened blue eyes directly as she bit her lip to suppress another moan. She was leaning back, allowing lips to move lower to where she wanted him. " _Fuck me._ "

"Tsk," He watched her with amusement, tongue swirling on her belly button as he glided two fingers into her, her hips eagerly rising to meet the quickening pace, "Don't get impatient on me. You know I don't like it." He rose to whisper in her ear, Hinata's lavender gaze meeting his lust filled one momentarily before pulling him into another passionate kiss as her hips kept thrusting, only for him to break the contact.

Groaning in frustration at the missing contact of his fingers, Naruto kept his arrogant smirk as he pulled her to his lap, his hand moving once again to her throbbing clit, pinching it to cause a little pain and then rubbing his finger over it.

He gave a few firm smacks on her lower cheeks when she began protesting, before plunging his cock inside her, thrusting into her roughly as he pushed her down onto the bed, arms pulling her legs onto his shoulders as he kept his hard pace.

"Holy shit! Yes, Naruto!" The bluenette screamed out his name incoherently as she came almost instantly, her inner muscles clamping down hard against his large cock.

Hinata could only try and fail to meet his thrusts with her hips, Naruto hitting her G-spot a few times before slowing down to a torturous pace. "No, _please sir_."

"Quit complaining or I won't let you cum", _again_ he thought with a smirk.

The way she would just fall apart so easily under him made him drag out this slow pace. She wasn't the _only one_ getting incredibly frustrated by this, he knew she was building up another orgasm when he decided to slow down.

But he wanted to see her face as she struggled against the rope, powerless as he held on to her hips, completely overpowering her. He himself was already close to bursting when he finally inserted himself inside her, but he held off his own orgasm for this exact moment.

The last time they had been together he had allowed her to have her fun with his body, not really caring who held dominance. _But today is different_.

She had already given her consent for it, so today he would become her _Dominant_ and Hinata his _submissive_.

"I _need_ you," Hinata whispered, her hips moving upwards so that she ground against his erection. " _Please, master_." She could feel her release looming over, but she also couldn't deny that she was enjoying this slow pace.

Knowing she couldn't do anything but try and play nice to please her blond lover in order for him to allow her to cum, while her upper body movement was currently restrained, it only made her even more aroused. _Never thought I would be feeling this way…_

"Oh, what to _do_ with _you_." Naruto pressed his lips against her neck, allowing her to relax a bit as he quickened his pace, not able to hold off for much longer, playing with her bundle of nerves to bring her to the edge. "Cum for me, baby."

Hinata whimpered as she felt herself let go, Naruto following suit as he came inside of her, gripping her hips as he did. He tried to contain his own moans as much as he could, sliding off her dripping core as he watched her come down from her high with a knowing smile.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Naruto let her legs down and positioned himself so that he was face-to-face with her womanhood. She was extremely sensitive in her lower regions, he could tell by the way her legs kept trying to prevent him from coating his finger with both their juices, her body turning so that she lay on her side.

He caressed her legs with his other hand, rubbing it in small soothing circles as he moved his lubricated digit towards her anus.

He used their juices to damp her entrance before pushing against what Hinata considered to be her forbidden hole. She had been so lost in her pleasure that she didn't even notice where Naruto's finger was going until it was inside of her.

It was one of the things she had been curious to try but didn't have the guts to admit it out loud. At first it was a strange sensation, her body tensing up before she began to find it pleasurable enough to let out a quiet moan against the pillow.

"How does it feel Hi-na-ta?" The blond asked, pushing his finger inside her ass, feeling her anus squeeze it tight. He had been wanting to do this since their other ' _session',_ but he needed to ease her into it carefully.

Instead of verbally responding to him, she pushed herself against him deeper, her rapid breaths against his pillow telling Naruto everything he needed to know.

He used his free hand to pump himself as he rose to a kneeling position. Hinata's lavender gaze meeting his briefly before she let out another moan and closed them, her hips undulating against his digit.

"Use your words Hinata, otherwise I'm gonna stop." He grinded the head of his cock against her pink lips, his finger slowly pulling out of her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No!" Hinata shook her head several times. "P-Please, master. I-It feels too g-good." Hinata mentally cursed her stammer, her hands fisting in annoyance as she grinded down on Naruto's cock, wanting it to fill her while his finger kept playing with her other hole.

Naruto answered her silent request, this new position driving them both out of their breaths as he began thrusting inside her. "You like this don't you?" He lowered his body so that he could whisper against her earlobe, licking it as his finger matched his quickening pace. "Show me how much you like it."

He could feel Hinata's inner walls begin to clamp down on him as she turned her head and caught his lips with hers, biting his lower lip.

Naruto lost himself in her, two fingers now fucking her ass as he plunged his cock deep inside her. Hinata herself not fairing much better as she kept grinding down on him while she kept kissing his jaw, the spot underneath his ear and where his shoulder met his neck.

Soon after they were both lying against each other panting, Hinata finally free of her binds as she held Naruto closely to her, his head resting between her breasts. Neither wanting to move from their position, but Naruto knew they weren't done yet.

Reluctantly, they both got up and went to take a shower where they lost themselves in each other a couple more times before laying back down on the bed. Naruto covering them with the clean bedsheet, throwing the covers down onto the floor, so that they could take a small nap before Hinata had to leave.

Blue met lavender as they shared another kiss, this time a more toned down version of their previous ones. Their foreheads touching as they held onto each other tightly. Neither one of them could understand what the feeling inside their chests was, as they lay silently, watching as the afternoon sun basked the room in a warm color.

Placing a kiss on his bare chest, Hinata snuggled into his warmth and almost instantly fell asleep in his arms, whishing everyday could be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Damn this one was a looong one, and it took me forever to finish cause I was unsure if I should have split it into two chaps or leave it as one. As you can tell, I ended up leaving it as one chapter and yeah, hope you enjoyed it! I rewrote this last part of the chapter a few times, I didn't want to mess up anything, so I hope I did a good job on this one. I may or may not later come back to it.
> 
> I have been somewhat busy preparing for the new semester so the next updates may take a while longer, but even when college starts again (October), I'll try and post at least 2 times a month.
> 
> I didn't expect for this chapter to be this long but oh well. Next one will be Naruto's b-day and I have a few special things prepared… including something you kinda been asking. So I'm really excited to write it!
> 
> Now, to answer a few questions and to give you a little insight to what will be happening…
> 
> -The main pairing is naruhina so they won't get involved with anyone else (I'm excluding Toneri here, Hinata is only with him due to the infamous contract so, I'll be excluding that pairing)
> 
> -Consider Sasuke's character kinda like he was on Shippuden (Before our favorite blond knocked some sense into him), so yeah. He'll be causing some trouble but nothing huge for now. Tbh he's kinda fun to write
> 
> -Both Tenten and Neji will be making an appearance (and some other characters that for now will remain secret), but it will only be later on. And no. Tenten does not work at the club nor is involved in the community.
> 
> -If you feel confused about certain aspects feel free to pm me or leave a comment.
> 
> -In this fic we're chicks before dicks so please no hate towards our female characters and/or pairings that appear in this story. I know not everyone liked the canon ending of Naruto, but please be respectful, this is Fan Fiction therefor I'm free to write any pairing I wish so please don't bash any of our amazing female characters.
> 
> -Finally, I'd like to thank you all for the amazing reviews and the support you've been giving! If you would like to see any other Naruto character that hasn't made an appearance yet, let me know!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Ella
> 
> P.S: I debated a lot about the safeword, I had also thought about it being 'Byakugan' but I copped out on that one and went with 'ramen'… I might change it later on, who knows.
> 
> P.P.S: I have also been reviewing the previous chapters so if any of you decide to reread the existing chapters you might notice some changes but they're really small and don't affect the storyline.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Songs for the Chapter _

**Consideration** by **Rihanna, SZA**

**Often** by **The Weeknd**

**Birthday Boy (feat. Zach Villere)** by **tobi lou, zach villere**

**Birthday** by **JP Cooper**

* * *

"There she is!"

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Hinata apologized as she joined their friends at their usual spot at the mexican restaurant. "I was helping Toneri pack for his trip."

"So he really is visiting his father without you?" Sakura asked, not quite believing how her friend's possessive fiancé agreed for her to stay at home alone.

"Yup! And I'm counting down the hours." Hinata said with a huge smile and placed her bag next to Ino's. Said blonde was shaking her head, amused by her friend's antics.

Since Hinata and Naruto became a 'couple', there was a huge shift in her behavior. Her lavender eyes gained a new light, smiled more often, the gloominess that seemed to haunt her was gone, overall, Ino could tell she was _happy._

Although her living situation wasn't the best, she had regained hope that one day she would be free from the Otsutsuki's clutches.

And that warmed Ino's heart. If she had known Hinata and Naruto would get along so well, she would have introduced them ages ago. But for now, she was happy to continue to help her bluenette best friend sneak out and provide cover stories for when she was spending time with the blond Uzumaki.

"Naruto's birthday is tomorrow; do you have anything special planned?" Ino asked as she took a sip from her pink lemonade. Sakura laughed as she bumped against Hinata, whose cheeks reddened as she bit her lip. "Oh, I bet our girl has something _very_ special prepared." The pinkette teased, sharing a knowing look with Ino. Both girls focused all their attention on Hinata, who felt uncomfortable being under their scrutinizing gaze.

"Well, as a matter of fact I do!" Hinata momentarily hid behind the menu, closing her eyes as she remembered what exactly she would be doing. She had set her plan of action a few days ago, after watching a new show on television. "But enough about me, how about you girls?"

"Look at her, trying to change the subject." Sakura elbowed Hinata lightly and Ino beamed devilishly.

"For ages we were the ones with all the juicy stories, now that our Hina is finally getting some serious action she's not opening up." Pretending to be hurt, the blonde puffed her cheeks and looked to the side. "I feel betrayed. I told you already that my life is boring, so I need to live off of you two." Ino pointed towards Sakura and Hinata, focusing mainly on the latter. "And I know for a fact, you and Naruto have been having some hot sexcapades at his office, his house, his car… so don't even try to deny it and spill." The bluenette was already regretting telling Ino about those situations. Sighting, she took a minute of silence before speaking.

And if Hinata was already red, her face darkened even more. "Okay, so the other day…

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

" _The ambassador from Suna is coming in at three. Do you want me to make dinner reservations at the usual or do you want to try the new place that opened up the other day?" Konohamaru's voice came through the speaker and Hinata could see how Naruto struggled to answer his assistant as she took his cock deeper inside her mouth._

_Her hands pumped the base of his cock as she worked her mouth over him, teasing him in a way Hinata was certain it would drive the blond mad._

" _The usual." His hands gripped her ponytail and sped up her movements. "Tell Shikamaru to be. Present_ as well _." She released him with a pop an began unzipping her jacket taking it and her crop top off._

_Naruto's eyes were focused on her as she then unhooked her bra and looked at him innocently, making him tilt his head to the side as he eyed her carefully._

" _He mentioned that tonight he had a videocall with Kumo." Hinata heard Konohamaru type on his computer and as she looked Naruto in the eyes, she used her full breasts to pleasure him, teasing his tip with her tongue slowly. He had to bite down on his closed fist, as the other hand entangled in her hair held her in place._

_He hated when she teased him like this. And she was well aware of it. Hinata_ wanted _to be punished by Naruto and she was playing her part right as the disobedient sub. He had told her to use her hands and mouth only, keeping quiet as she did so; but she loved to watch him loose focus, loose_ control.

_Teasing the underside of him with her tongue, caressing the protruding veins from his length, Naruto not only gripped her hair tighter but held on to the desk, his knuckles turning white with the amount of strength he used to keep himself from moaning out loud, until he finally ended the call with his assistant._

_When she came by his office it was only to give him a quick hello. Shino had the day off and Karui had asked if they could stop by cause she had some personal issues to attend to and she would be taking a while._

_So, instead of sitting patiently in the waiting room on the first floor, Hinata had sneaked into Naruto Uzumaki's office._

_And to say Naruto had been pleasantly surprised had been an understatement._

_She had sat on his lap and they talked for a bit before he received some long distance calls and had to ask Konohamaru to rearrange his schedule._

_That's when she had come up with her idea and sunk onto her knees underneath his desk. Her blond Dominant had lifted an eyebrow inquisitively and once he realized what she wanted, he gave her the instructions on what to do._

_Hinata then unzipped his pants and began her teasing, working him slowly with the sole intention to provoke him. And if she thought he hadn't already caught up with what she wanted, she was painfully mistaken cause Naruto already had an idea in mind._

" _Then reschedule the dinner for tomorrow and make sure Shikamaru is present." Before his assistant could reply, Naruto hung up and pulled Hinata up to his lap. "You little devil."_

_Giggling, Hinata feigned innocence and threaded kisses along his jaw, his cheeks, nose; purposely avoiding his mouth._

_Grunting Naruto pulled her hair, tilting her head back as he kissed the column of her neck, finding that special spot she loved so much. Moaning, Hinata held onto his shoulders tightly and grinded down on his erect cock._

" _You come here, tease the hell out of me and you seriously think I'm giving you what you want?"_

_Naruto grabbed his bluenette lover by her plump backside and splayed her on the table. "I'm sorry sir,_ please _forgive me." She was grinning like a devil inside, waiting for her spanking._

_Smirking, he leaned down and kissed her lips twice as he began unbuttoning her pants. "Oh my sweet darling Hi-na-ta," pulling her shorts and underwear down, he caressed the soft skin on her inner tights and whispered, "you know I'm not the forgiving type."_

_He entered her with a particularly hard trust and Hinata circled his shoulders with her arms. "Na-Naruto." Her voice rose an octave, her body begging for the blond's attention._

" _If you make a lot of noise, Konohamaru is going to walk in here and see us together. Is that what you want?"_

_Hinata shook her head no, biting down on her lip. Locking gazes with Naruto, she felt herself getting even more aroused._

_She had waited impatiently for the next time they would be together, the last time had been when she had gone to his house to have 'lunch' and ended up serving as Naruto's plate as he ate off of her body and later ravished her body so much so, she had had difficulty walking after._

" _Oh, something tells me you do… You like being watched, don't you?" He managed to continuously hit her g-spot as he moved inside her, making it hard for her not to scream out in pleasure._

_His hands left her tights to tease her erect nipples as she arched her back off of the top of the desk. "Want me to fuck you against the window?" His foxy grin sent shivers down her spine and once she lifted her hips to match his speed, Naruto stopped altogether. "Answer me Hinata."_

" _N-No. Here its fine." She got on her elbows, trying to catch his lips with her own but he stood up straight._

" _I don't like being teased, Hi-na-ta. And I know how much you were enjoying yourself…" Placing his hands on either side of her head, the blond nibbled on her earlobe before saying, "I think its best if you don't cum, since you already had your fun."_

_Her eyes widened and she shook her head, pleading for him not to do it. She hated being left hanging. Had been suffering from it for a long time and ever since she had begun having sex with Naruto it was like walking on clouds and hated to think about it happening again._

_She didn't know when she would be able to see Naruto again, and to think about how long she would have to wait…_

_She had thought he would flip her body and spank her ass until she couldn't sit properly, but then she remembered he couldn't actually do it cause Toneri would then find out. She cursed her lust induced ideas and then cursed her stupidity some more._ Ofcourse _he would use orgasm denial. How she hadn't thought about it before was beyond her._

" _Please, I'll do anything. Just please don't-" Naruto gave her a stern look and began moving at a pace he knew would leave her flustered._

" _Should have thought about it before, since I can't punish you as I would like to, I need to find other ways, and it seems I hit the right," another hard trust that made her clutch his back tighter and sink her nails deep, "spot."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

"I've never been that much frustrated my entire life. I had to wait three days and he still made me work for it." Hinata 'complained' as she now munched on the taco the employee had just brought. The bluenette had seen him just before her class started and had run to his car once Karui and Shino were out of sight. Hinata had obviously skipped her yoga class and spent the rest of the day grinning like a maniac.

"I told you he hates being teased and orgasm denial is one of the best punishments he can give you, given your situation." Ino scolded as she herself ate her food. "What about Toneri?" Sakura hummed her agreement and waited for Hinata's response.

Swallowing the food, the bluenette wiped her mouth clean before speaking. "He has been so caught up with work that he hasn't been asking much of me, and on the days he does I tend to avoid having sex with him."

"You're denying him sex?" Sakura asked not quite believing what she was hearing. Hinata had _never_ done that. "I thought that with him hiring Sasuke he would be able to spend more time with you."

"So he thought, but Sasuke found out some problems with some of the contracts with other companies and employees, that they've been busy emending them. So that's also why I've been able to spend more time with Naruto and why I'm going to be able to spend the tomorrow night and the next day with him."

"Hina, you need to be extra careful, Toneri might notice something is up if you two suddenly stop having sex altogether." Ino advised as she took Hinata's hand in hers. "I know you really like Naruto and if you guys want to stay together you have to play your part right until Itachi finally prosecutes Toneri and his father."

"Ino's right, have you been taking photocopies of those papers Itachi asked?" Sakura asked curious. Both the pinkette and Ino were helping her gather evidence. Ino had pulled the evaluation she had made on Toneri when she had first met Hinata and gave her a few consults; and Sakura got the hospital records that showed all the people Toneri had abused and was preparing a file to deliver to Naruto, who would then give everything to Itachi.

"Yes, I've already given Naruto most of it… but let's talk about something else. I don't want to ruin the mood." Hinata gave Ino's hand a squeeze and pushed all negative thoughts aside to ask Sakura how her relationship with Sasuke was coming along; that also seemed to perk Ino's interest and soon the stage lights were on the pinkette.

"A mess. A fucking mess." Sakura angrily bit into her burrito, jade eyes narrowing. "A few weeks ago he called me out of nowhere, demanding me to go to his house while I was preparing a really important surgery. And did he care? No. I ended up not going and he refused to answer my calls and respond to my texts for a week and a half."

Both Ino and Hinata were looking at her friend with concern, the blue haired Hyuga placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder in hopes to calm her down. "And then, he showed up to my apartment like nothing had happened."

"And you told him to fuck off right?" The blonde asked, but both her and Hinata already knew the answer.

"Sakura…"

"What do you guys want? You know I'm crazy about him, and he can be sweet and gentle with me, and he took me out to dinner the other day and he was so amazing I forgot why I was angry with him."

"That doesn't sound very healthy. Are you sure-" Hinata was interrupted by Sakura whose jade eyes held a tinge of sadness as she then explained, "I don't know what it is, but there are certain days, not very often, that out of the blue he gets angry for no reason and then he's doing the aftercare and being so nice that I don't know what to do anymore."

"That's not healthy Sakura. You may be his sub, but he doesn't have the right to disrespect you. If he keeps behaving that way, then its best if you two break up." Ino was now seriously concerned. She had always thought Sakura wouldn't lower herself to the point where she actually accepted such behavior from her partner. "You shouldn't give in to all his whims."

"I'm sure it's just stress from work." Sakura mindlessly swirls her drink, ignoring her friend's comments.

Hinata felt sorry for her and decided to talk to Naruto about the way Sasuke was treating Sakura. _Maybe he can help._

"Your turn Ino." Sakura says, not quite listening to her friend's advice.

Trying to keep her cool, Ino decided to tell them all about her encounters with Kiba, planning to have a serious talk with Sakura once Hinata went home.

* * *

Hinata looked at the clock once more. She was sure Naruto had already received the envelope with the birthday card and instructions to meet her at his apartment.

Pacing around the small kitchen, she made sure everything was ready for when her blond Dominant finally arrived. She decided to wear her favorite red lingerie, accompanied by matching high heels and a satin robe. Her long hair was pulled up in a bun so that it wouldn't get in the way and checked her phone once more.

At that hour Toneri would still be in the plane and would take at least six more hours until he called to check on her. Hinata had everything planned down to the last detail. She had given her bodyguards the night off and sneaked out through the employees door. If something happened, Ino had her cover story prepared, saying she had ' _kidnapped'_ Hinata for a girl's night out.

She had Toneri's schedule memorized and knew exactly at which hour he would be getting off plane, call, text and video chat with her. Tonight would be perfect.

Naruto had lunch with his friends and knew he would be celebrating with them once Sasuke returned from the trip with her fiancé. So tonight he would be completely free.

Hinata had prepared his favorite meal, baked him a small cake and had everything set.

Debating whether she should wait in the bedroom or remain in the living room, she decided to wait by the floor to ceiling windows, biting on her previously well-manicured nails until she heard the door click.

Dressed in jeans and a black t shirt, her blond lover entered the apartment with a huge grin and the birthday card she'd sent on his hand.

Shyly, Hinata walked towards Naruto and pulled him into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Naruto was once more pleasantly surprised, not expecting to find her dressed like that. "Happy birthday Naruto!" Even when wearing heels, she had to stretch herself up to kiss his him properly.

"Hi-na-ta." Naruto hugged her tightly, spinning her around for a moment, before setting her down and take her lips once again. "You didn't have to."

"Oh but I wanted to. And since we have the night to ourselves, I figured-"

"Wait, what about Toneri?" The blond quickly interrupted Hinata, worried about what would happen.

"He's currently taking an eight hour flight with your friend Sasuke to visit his father. He will be back Sunday, so we also have tomorrow all to ourselves." She said while giving him a bright smile, cupping his cheeks with her hands. "You don't need to worry about anything. I've everything planned. Tonight, _I'm all yours._ "

Even though he wanted to relax and enjoy his gift, he couldn't help but worry. _What if he comes home early and she's not there? What if he calls and she can't answer? What if he sends someone to check on her and finds her missing?_

"Hey, relax. I have everything under control, I memorized his schedule and spoke with him before he boarded. He won't be bothering until he finally lands. So, forget about everything and simply enjoy the last hours of your twenty fourth birthday." Hoping to distract him, the bluenette led him towards the bedroom and took off her robe.

Hinata lust filled gaze found his darkening blue eyes, watching as Naruto debated himself. She dimmed the lights and began undressing him, leaving Naruto standing only on his boxers.

Her hands moved all over his body, taking in the hard planes of his stomach as she kissed his pectorals and massaged his tense muscles, hoping it would help him relieve some of the stress.

Naruto was lost for words. Sure he'd seen her wearing lace underwear before but seeing her wear that red babydoll… he began wondering what he would do, where he would _start._

Knowing she was dressing up _for him_ , risking herself _for him_ and had prepared all of this _for him_ , made him put aside his worries, only for the time being. If Hinata was going to such lengths who was he to deny her? After all, she held the cards in their ' _relationship',_ all submissives did when it came to this type of relationships.

"Hina… I'm lost for words." He felt his heartbeat quicken as she pushed him down on the bed, straddling his hips as she caressed his cheek affectionately.

He'd always wanted to spend the _night_ with her. They never had enough time to just _be_ together. Every time they had sex, he needed to rush aftercare since they didn't have much time, and he couldn't enjoy having Hinata's body in his arms as much as he wanted to. The only time he had been able to do so, had been a few weeks ago when he had introduced bondage to her, and he wanted to feel it again.

And tonight, _he could._

He could take his time; he didn't need to rush things.

So when Hinata's mouth found his, something inside clicked and Naruto flipped them. "Thank you Hinata." She answered with a beautiful smile and before she could say anything further, he bit her lower lip, eliciting a gasp from her.

His hand went straight to the strap on her shoulder, lowering it so he could kiss all over her collarbones, biting the skin so it would leave a _faint_ red mark that would be gone by the time Hinata had to leave.

He hated to be teased but it was one of his favorite pastimes when being intimate with her. So when Hinata began protesting, he just scoffed and remembered her it was _his_ birthday and that he would take his sweet time unwrapping his gift.

He still didn't know what he would be doing, but one thing he was certain was that he would be _devouring_ her bountiful mounds.

" _Harder._ " Hinata asked in a raspy breath, and he was all to happy to oblige as his tongue swirled around her nipple and the hand that wasn't paying attention to her other breast, drifted lower to pull her legs further apart.

"You have _no idea_ what you just got yourself into." Hinata could barely focus on his words as the heat between her legs became unbearable, she wanted him to quit his teasing and take her.

" _Please,_ I - oh fuck." He gave her erect bud a particularly hard pull with his teeth as his skilled fingers pinched the other. "Ah."

She knew she wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. Her hands moved to push the rest of the babydoll down, eager for Naruto's mouth all over her body.

Smirking, Naruto helped her remove the rest of her lingerie, and then licked from the column of her neck, all the way down to her pink slit.

He felt her push his head closer as he bit her lower lips and began teasing her bundle of nerves. "Greedy." Blowing against her heated skin, Naruto took his time pleasuring her. Inserting his tongue inside her seeping hole, he began eating her out as his fingers worked on her backdoor as well.

Tonight would be the night he would finally claim her beautiful plump ass. And Hinata, following his line of thought, became even more aroused, writhing against him, begging for him to let her cum. The blue haired Hyuga had learned the _hard_ _way_ what happened if she came before he allowed her to.

" _Please,_ I can't hold off m-much l-long- Oh." Naruto looked up and saw how she contorted, trying as hard as she could to wait until he finally gave her the climax she so desperately wanted, and so he gave her the first of many to come tonight.

Hinata threw her head back into the soft pillows, screaming out his name incoherently as her legs locked around his shoulders. She tried to regain her breath but then she felt him suck her clit and two fingers against her inner still fluttering walls. She pulled the strands of his hair harder and that prompted Naruto to groan and snap his head up.

"Open the first drawer of the nightstand and take out the handcuffs."

The blond went back to his ministrations and Hinata did as he asked, her trembling hands cuffing them to her wrists.

Noticing that she had also picked up the second pair, Naruto kept working her with his left hand as his right used the other handcuffs to fasten Hinata's wrists to the headboard. "Perfect." He joined their lips in a passionate lip lock, swallowing her moans as he kept pumping his fingers inside her tight holes.

Naruto was about to go down on her again when he heard his stomach rumble. _Should have eaten before I came here._

Trying to speak without stammering when she was in the middle of another orgasm was difficult, but she managed to tell him she had cooked miso ramen and baked him a small chocolate cake.

A satisfied grin took over his features and he left Hinata recovering from her climax inside the bedroom as he went to get some food.

Cursing herself for immediately bringing him to the bedroom instead of having dinner first, the bluenette pulled on her restrains as she tried to grind her lower half on the bed to get the edge off, her body yearned for Naruto and the longer he took, the more impatient she got.

She waited probably a good ten minutes before he retuned and leaned against the door frame.

"You're a great cook y'know?" Naruto watched as she looked at him with her cheeks puffed, eyes pleading. "Your ramen is even better than Ichiraku's. But then again, you're really good at everything you do. So, I'm not surprised." He lifted the near empty bowl of ramen and she cursed herself again, cause she was not only hungry for Naruto, she was also actually hungry for regular food. Hearing her own stomach rumble, she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Laughing, he left her alone again to grab her a plate and when he returned after what it seemed like an eternity to the bluenette, she gasped once she saw his naked lower half.

He had discarded his boxers before he came into the bedroom and Hinata wanted nothing more to ravish him.

"Here, have some cake, baby." He sat next to her and broke a piece of the slice to feed her. Before Hinata could successfully catch it, the cake bit fell onto her chest. "Clumsy girl." Tutting, Naruto leant forward and ate it, making sure to lick Hinata's skin until it was clean.

The blond broke another piece and this time she caught it, eating it slowly. "Good girl. Now try and stay still, otherwise you'll make a mess of the covers. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Smiling, Hinata licked her lips enticingly and waited for him to feed her more of the cake.

"Oops." Naruto feigned clumsiness as he dropped the entire slice onto her, the icing sticking to her skin as it landed in between her breasts. He kept feeding her small bits of the slice, making sure to spread the icing further down her chest. Hinata was already overly sensitive and it was hard to stay still as he kept nibbling on her skin, kissing her deeply every time he rose to give her another piece.

"Stop teasing." She begged, her legs wrapping around his torso and lifting her hips to meet his erection.

"Bossy." Joining their lips once more, Naruto slipped inside her throbbing core easily, waiting a few seconds for Hinata to adjust. Once she gave him the go, his hands spread the icing towards her erect nubs and mouthed her large mounds, sending shivers down her spine.

The pale eyed beauty pulled against her restrains, hips moving upwards in time with his. Their moans getting louder as they both got lost in themselves. "So fucking good."

Her feet pushed him closer, urging him to go deeper inside of her, he complied and drove them near the edge as Hinata pulled against the handcuffs mercilessly. "Naru- I'm-"

"Just a little bit longer, baby." The blond, wanting to merge their bodies closer, opened the handcuffs, hugging his lover's form as he drove without abandon into her. Hinata immediately held onto his back, meeting him thrust for thrust, pulling his mouth to hers as their tongues battled for dominance.

Naruto finally let himself go when Hinata's inner walls began clamping painfully down on his cock. "Hinata- Shit." The way his arms were holding her close, hands griping her sides painfully, were sure to leave a mark.

But neither cared as they clung to each other tightly, their sweaty bodies glued together, Naruto peppering her face with kisses as Hinata giggled.

Cupping his cheeks, the bluenette caressed his cheeks tenderly before placing a small kiss on his nose. "Thank you."

"Oh, I'm not done yet." Shifting, Naruto pulled out of her warmth and sat on his heels between her legs. She eyed him inquisitively, her foggy brain not understanding his suggestive wink, but then, _it dawned on her._

"I'm gonna fuck your ass, my dear Hi-na-ta." Leaning forward once more to look her in the eye, he asked, "How you wanna do it? Like this or on all fours?" His hands found her hips, rubbing soothing circles on the skin as he waited for her answer.

To be honest, Hinata wasn't sure if she had the strength to hold herself up, so she decided to keep laying back.

"As you wish."

She could tell by his tone of voice how eager he was and Hinata herself was excited. He wouldbe _claiming_ a part of her, making her _his._

She adjusted herself as well, pulling her knees up as she took deep breaths. Her blond Dominant grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand and put some on his fingers.

Scorching blue met pale lavender as he smiled reassuringly at her and she felt his nimble fingers enter her hole, pumping carefully.

Biting her lip to keep from groaning, she calmed down her nerves. _After all,_ she had been preparing for this ever since he first played with her backdoor.

Hinata closed her eyes, giving into the feeling. His left hand kept caressing her bent leg, as the other worked her slowly, enticingly.

She met his movements, rocking her hips back and forth, Naruto continuously encouraging her to relax. She felt his finger move away, being replaced by his hard cock, the head teasing her back entrance.

Hinata kept her eyes shut, her hands covering her hot cheeks as she felt her blush come down to her chest. "If you feel uncomfortable at any moment, like it's too much, use the safeword, 'kay?" Hinata nodded, her body trembling with anticipation as she finally felt the tip of his cock enter her. "We'll go slow." Both his hands were back to holding her hips, caressing the soft skin as he slowly entered her, watching her reactions carefully.

The bluenette wrapped her right leg around his torso, indicating him when he could push and when he should stop, let her get adjusted and then continue.

It was strange, but still pleasurable. It sure was a completely different feeling from the anal plugs, but she let him stretch her to the point she felt she couldn't take any more of his thick length. "Come here." She motioned for him to lay on top of her, craving to feel his warm body, anchoring her in place.

Naruto balanced his weight on his left arm, his mouth finding hers, kissing her lips lazily. She whimpered against his swollen lips, her right hand delving into his blonde locks as the other put his hand on her bundle of nerves.

She felt his fingers play with her clit, allowing her to relax and take more of his length in.

"You're doing great, baby."

He nibbled on her earlobe, whispering sweet nothings as he finally sheathed himself completely.

He couldn't begin to describe the sensation, although his gasps and curses let Hinata know he was really enjoying it.

After a minute to get used to the sensation, Hinata raked her nails down his back, earning a sharp groan from him. " _You can move."_

Panting, Naruto obliged and moved in and out of her tight hole slowly, his fingers rubbing her clit in circular motions in time with his thrusting. It was different from what she was used to, but she still found herself crying out his name, breathing harshly as she felt herself build up.

Every time he pulled out, he used their mixed juices to further lubricate her tight ring, allowing him to slip in and out easier, the pleasure overpowering the slight pain as he picked up a pace, she was comfortable with. "Ah- yes, like that."

Naruto smiled to himself, hearing her praises and demands to keep going.

The sight of her extasy filled face made him grunt, unsure whether or not he himself would be able to hold off much longer. He wanted nothing more to pound into her tight hole as he'd done minutes earlier with her pussy, but he knew instead of pleasuring her, he would be bringing her a lot of pain.

And tonight wasn't about that. If it were any of his previous subs he wouldn't have cared, but Hinata was _different_ , sure he loved to watch her writhe beneath him, beg until tears pooled in her eyes.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to make this first time of hers special and he knew he could give in to his urges some other time and Hinata would be more than willing to do so.

He pinched her clit and then smoother over with the pad of his thumb, knowing she was getting even more aroused when he would plunge his tongue inside her mouth, kissing her senseless as he then quickened the pace, enough to make Hinata drag her nails deeper on his back, breaking the skin here and there.

"Hi-na-ta, you're driving me crazy." He moved his lips to her chin as she threw her head back against the pillows. "So fucking _perfect._ "

"Na-Naruto, please. I f-feel like I-I'm gonna burst- AH!" Not being able to hold off any longer, he rubbed her bundle of nerves furiously as his movements became more erratic, his loud moans making Hinata go over the edge as he spilled inside of her.

"Fuck." He fell on top of her, the sensation of her clamping down on him making it hard for him to function properly.

* * *

Minutes passed and they remained there, clinging to each other, waiting to come down from their high.

Hinata was the first to finally come to it, running her fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head as she grinned madly. She was on cloud nine.

She waited until Naruto finally pulled out, to ask if he wanted to take a bath or a shower, but he only slumped back on top of her, speaking incoherently.

Laughing, she cupped his cheeks and looked at his cerulean blue eyes. "You enjoyed your present?" He gave her his trademark grin, kissing her lips several times before sitting back on his heels, pulling her along.

"Bath. Dinner. Then I want you on top of me." Her eyes widened. How the hell could he still have the energy? She mentally slapped herself.

_It's Naruto after all, his stamina is mind blowing._

"Okay." Their kisses became lazier, but upon hearing her stomach grumble, he quickly picked her up bridal style and walked to the bathroom. "Guess we need to make it quick."

* * *

To say Hinata was exhausted would be an understatement. She could barely move. After her turn on ravishing his body, Hinata had fallen onto the soft bed, head resting against Naruto's arm as he held her body close, her back to his chest.

Toneri had sent a text saying he arrived safely, and she had responded with a quick goodnight text before snuggling back to Naruto's warmth.

She had been thoroughly fucked and was certain that she would have to stay the next morning in bed. Smiling contently, she placed a small kiss on Naruto's bicep, whishing him happy birthday one last time before sleep conquered her.

"Best birthday ever." Was the last thing she heard, followed by a kiss on her shoulder before both of them fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The end.
> 
> Of this chapter.
> 
> This was supposed to go up on our boy's birthday, but my stupid ass lost a part of the chapter cause she forgot to save all the alterations she had made! But here it is. The birthday special!
> 
> Thank you all very much for your support and see you next time!
> 
> Ella


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter. I consider it to be one of the most important but also one of the most painful to write. At some point I would have to write it and so here it is. I find it necessary to include it in the narrative, cause otherwise I wouldn't be portraying the character (in this fic context) properly.
> 
> There's a warning in the beginning of said scene, as some of you might have already guessed what it is, but again, its crucial to the plot. It might be triggering to some readers, therefor I've put a warning and line breaks to separate it, for those who will most definitely skip it.
> 
> I've chosen not to put any songs in this chapters as you will soon understand why, (said scene is more towards the end).
> 
> It was supposed to end with that particular scene but it just didn't feel right and so I've ended it with what some of you may call a 'fluffy' scene, at least I tried to.
> 
> I apologize in advance to all readers, but again, I won't be writing anything of the sort for the remainder of the fic. This scene is not entirely explicit as even I couldn't write something like that. It not also represents one of my biggest fears, but I consider it to be one of the worst violations to a persons body, mind and spirit, and a terrible act of cowardice and selfishness.
> 
> So,
> 
> I want to thank everyone in advance for the continuous support and, to everyone who has gone through that particular situation I hope you are safe and have all the love and support one needs at such a time.
> 
> As a woman and a writer this has been the most challenging chapter and the hardest to write.
> 
> Ella
> 
> PS: If said part has any typos its related to the fact, I couldn't bring myself to read it over and over and over in order to review it. Once more, I know I'm being repetitive, but I feel the necessity to put this author's note first, since this I'm posting this on the internet, and I'll be subjecting myself to everyone's judgment. Although I write for my own enjoyment, I chose to share this with you all and I feel responsible for what I put out online.
> 
> As always, hope you guys understand why I chose to include this, and that you continue to read this fic and leaving the amazing, constructive comments I always read, and bring a smile to my face….
> 
> This authors note is really huge, but yeah. I think you guys understand.
> 
> Sending love to you all!

**Chapter 10**

When the elevator doors dinged, Toneri let out a relieved sight. _Finally home._ Greeting Shino on his way in, he walked towards the living room hoping to find his beautiful fiancée reading one of her books or watching a movie. He dropped his suitcase carelessly on the floor, knowing one of the people that worked there would retrieve it and place it inside his study, and went on his way.

The flight had been exhaustive, and he wanted nothing more than to get to the penthouse, have Hinata draw him a nice long bath, cook him his favorite dish, _maybe_ after, they could have some special time together, _it has been some time._

Losing the white blazer, Toneri threw himself on the couch but found Hinata nowhere near. Frowning, he called out to her.

And he was met with…

_Silence._

His left eye twitched.

Thinking the worst, that she had _left him_ for some other man or ran away to some other country or, the most reasonable, out with her friends, _again._ It made him storm into the master bedroom, finding the bed sheets all rumpled, an empty glass of white wine on her nightstand with the faint sound of a movie playing in the background.

Indeed she had been watching tv, but in bed. But now, if heard correctly, water was running, so his beautiful fiancée must be taking a shower, singing as she did. _Singing._

Another thing he hadn't heard in a long while.

_She misses me._

Discarding all his clothes, he practically ran inside the master bathroom, already imagining Hinata's perfect body speckled with water drops. _I'm the luckiest man alive,_ he thought to himself as took a few deep breaths.

Toneri opened the door in a full swing, a grin taking over his face as he said, "I'm home!" When he opened his icy blue eyes his shoulders slumped with disappointment.

"Oh, hi! How was the flight?" The blue haired Hyuga asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror, going through her skin care routine, wearing an oversized black hoodie and matching sweatpants, wet hair wrapped in a towel.

She closed the water in the sink and walked towards him, a cute smile on her lips. "So?"

"Tiring." He wrapped his arms around her petite body and held her close. "That bastard, Sasuke, managed to wrap my father around his pinky. Like, honestly, _I'm_ his son, not that damn Uchiha. He didn't care when I told him about our wedding, about how we were planning to have the ceremony there. Nothing. All he cared about was-" Hinata silenced him, putting a finger against his lips.

"Don't get too riled up. He's not worth it, besides at the end of the day he's just a lawyer and you're the great Toneri Otsutsuki, sole heir to your father's fortune and businesses. _What is he compared to you?_ " If Toneri wasn't already head over heels for this woman, he'd fall all over again. Her sweet encouraging words made him join their lips.

"How was your weekend?"

"Nothing much. I went out shopping with the girls yesterday and stayed in the rest of the time." The bluenette explained as she left his embrace to go back in the bedroom.

Mildly disappointed, Toneri took his shower and then joined her in the bed.

"You hungry?" Hinata asked as she ran her hands through his wet strands of hair. "Want me to prepare something?" Since his initial plan had gone down the drain, he shrugged and moved closer to her body, his arms holding her tight. Hinata stiffened a bit, causing him to frown.

"Maybe later." Dismissing it, he buried his face in her chest and after a few moments squeezed her body again to see if she would flinch. Although she tried to hide it, Hinata had indeed do it.

Before Hinata could say anything about it, Toneri pulled her hoodie up and found some bruises on her skin. "Where. Did. You. Get. These."

Sensing the seriousness in his tone, the bluenette gulped, "Yoga class. Kurenai was helping me with some of the positions and you know how I bruise easily." She explained, trying to lighten the mood by adding, "Like a peach."

Silence. Toneri's cold gaze found hers and Hinata could see how the cloud of jealousy and possessiveness hovered over his head. "Tomorrow they'll probably fade, so don't worry about it." Hinata was trying her hardest not to look elsewhere, maintaining eye contact with him was the only way he would believe her.

His hands skimmed over the markings; a look of disgust overtook his features. "If you're gonna come home like this then you should _reconsider_ those classes." Toneri then pulled his fiancée's pants down, finding some more bruises on her hips. His left eye twitched as he traced over those as well. "You know how I hate seeing your skin marred."

Hoping to distract him, the pale eyed Hyuga placed a hand on his chest and kissed his jaw. His hands immediately left her body and let her, although unenthusiastically, but he still allowed her to push him down and straddle him. " _I missed you._ "

Hinata tried to sound as genuinely as possible, praying that he would let it go. Using words that boosted his ego always did the trick, and right now she had to do everything she could to distract him.

She knew he wasn't stupid and was probably making up scenarios in his head, hence her using sex as a distraction. So as she joined their lips, her hands cradled his head and her hips grinded slightly down on him. Toneri's cold hands stopped her movements. "You better not be lying to me Hinata. You know what will happen if I find out you're _lying to me."_ His threating voice made her bite her lip and ever so slowly lay down her head on his chest.

"You know I would never. _I love you_." His heartbeat was slow and steady, which made her insides turn. Toneri's mood swings always left her on edge. He had never been violent towards her but… she couldn't shake the strange feeling in her stomach.

"As you should." As gently as he could, he pushed her off of himself and announced he would be heading to the kitchen to eat something.

As long as those bruises were visible, he wouldn't be touching Hinata, nor having sex.

* * *

"So, in honor of our dear friend getting' older." Kiba raised his beer, pointing directly at Naruto who was focused on the football game, playing live on the television, "I say we go to a strip club!"

Everyone in the room grunted with annoyance. "Dude, don't you have a girlfriend now?" Shikamaru, who was occupying the couch opposite to where Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba sat at, asked.

"Blondie is not my girlfriend. She and I have a mutual beneficial agreement in which both parties stand to profit." His grin showed how pleased this so called agreement made him and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior.

"She's your fuck buddy." Naruto chuckled, punching his friend lightly on the shoulder. "Good for you, you're annoying as fuck when you stay single for too long."

Scoffing, Shikamaru turned to the blond with a knowing look. "Look who's talking."

Naruto frowned whilst Kiba slapped him hard on his back, making him wince slightly. That earned a few curious looks, including a questioning glare from Sasuke.

"Oh right, sorry ma friend. I forgot that one of your _vixens_ has really sharp claws." Kiba had to get up from his seat to avoid having his beer being spilled all over Sasuke's very expensive rug as Naruto went to punch him in the stomach, after his poor imitation of a cat extending their claws.

Clearly annoyed by his antics, the blond yelled, "Stop calling her that."

Naruto ignored Shikamaru's knowing look. He had spoken with Shikamaru about Hinata a few weeks ago, telling him all about their relationship and what she had and was currently going through with Toneri.

At first the Nara genius had called him an idiot and told him how irresponsible he had been, getting involved with someone who had a commitment towards another man. A man whose father was extremely powerful and dangerous.

But he had also praised Naruto. Admiring his courage to pursue Hinata, knowing it could very well end up badly between them, ruining his dream of one day becoming the Hokage if the media ever found out about their affair. Like it or not, Hinata was a Hyuga, another powerful family who, apparently, behind closed doors, had fallen or was close to ruin by the hands of the Otsutsuki. Public knowledge of their relationship with bring shame to both their families and ruin any prospects of a career in politics for Naruto.

Shikamaru later revealed that he was aware of who she was, having dated Sakura while in college, and having made the alterations to hide any evidence of Hinata having an Instagram page. Naruto had been surprised by his revelation and had recommended Shikamaru's assistance to Itachi who gladly accepted.

In the end, the Nara had given Naruto his partial blessing, condoning the nature of their relationship, but appraising Naruto's confidence and kindness. And most importantly, all the help he was giving Hinata to get rid of her abusive fiancé.

"Until you give us your mistress' name, I'll continue to refer her as _vixen_." Kiba argued, having the other guys agree with the Inuzuka.

"Yeah dobe. You have been going out with this so called _vixen_ for quite some time, but she still remains a mystery to us all." Sasuke pointed out, knowing exactly who this mystery girl was. And that angered the Uchiha to no end. But for the sake of their lifelong friendship he'd keep quiet until the right time came.

"My lips are sealed." Naruto merely said, picking his phone up from the coffee table. "What about you, _Sasuke_?"

"Me?" Said raven haired male turned to his left, to where Naruto sat, watching as his friend continuously rolled his eyes at something on his phone. Sasuke's guess? _Shion._

"Yeah! What's this I hear about you dating some doctor?" Shikamaru asked, brow raised.

"Actually, surgeon." The Uchiha answered uninterested as he watched the game playing on the tv. He wasn't paying much attention to it. It was just a way for them to make time until they left for the nightclub Kiba's cousin owned. "And no, she's not my girlfriend. She's my _submissive_. You know I like to keep shit separated… Unlike some people in this room."

Naruto glanced momentarily up, knowing the quip was directed at him. "Well, excuse me if I enjoy the company of the women, I choose to have sex with, and having a significant relationship with them."

"Hn." The raven haired man answered and turned his focus back to the television.

Shikamaru watched Sasuke carefully. He noticed that whenever Naruto's romances were brought up, he would stiffen slightly, and his obsidian eyes would focus on a random point in the room and then he would promptly change the subject.

That combined with what the Uzumaki had confided in him made him question Sasuke's behavior. _I'll keep an eye on him. Just to make sure…_

_Troublesome._

* * *

"Is everything ready my love?" Toneri asked as he put on one of his silver ties, one his father had gifted him upon his twentieth birthday. He looked towards Hinata who smiled softly at him. Her pink dress showed off her curves perfectly, but the turtleneck neckline gave some decency to the otherwise scandalous dress he himself had chosen.

He had invited a few of the board members that lived in the city and their wives for a casual dinner. His trusted friend, Naruto Uzumaki, and his _submissive_ Shion, were to be present as well. According to Shion, their relationship was becoming more intimate and if what she had confided in him was to be believed, tonight they would have their first session together.

That pleased Toneri as he had begun to grow suspicious of the blond's behavior. For someone so well known within the community he sure took his time when dealing with Shion. Toneri was growing tired of the constant complains of outings that would lead to nothing.

"Yes, I have set the table and the maids are plating everything so that when the time comes everything will be perfect." The bluenette said as she stood on his left side and proceeded to adjust his tie.

"You look beautiful." He saw her cheeks blush lightly and that made him smile to himself. After she muttered a small thank you, he kissed her brow and reminded her she needed to fix her make up.

Tonight's dinner was supposed to be a casual meeting between friends. Most of the board members he'd invited were around his age and it was important to keep relations between associates healthy. Naruto's invitation had been somewhat a spur of the moment call.

He had been eating his lunch at the company's new branch headquarters when Shion had bursted through the door, relaying the happy news. He had been so surprised by it and Hinata herself, who he had picked up from her Yoga class, had turned to look at the bubbly blonde with her mouth open wide.

He ignored his fiancée as Shion kept giving the details of what would eventually happen with the Uzumaki later that day and that prompted Hinata to suggest they come to the dinner as well.

Of course Hinata was being a kind friend and offering her support, so Toneri agreed and called Naruto as soon as his former employee left.

The Otsutsuki noticed Hinata's quiet self but believed it to be related to the fact that now she had to arrange for more seats on their table and adjust the menu accordingly to their guests likings.

Toneri had required her presence the rest of the afternoon, making her sit on the chair across from his desk as he worked. He could tell she was painfully bored, but he wanted her company and to keep a closer eye on him. He had been giving her too much free reign, but with all the negotiations and troubles associated with the new branch deal, he had been too occupied to pay proper attention to her.

"Toneri I'm bored. Can't I go home and entertain myself with the preparations for tonight?" She had asked, even coming to sit on his lap. "I could even make that dessert you like so much." He had felt her nip at his jaw, her legs straddling his lap.

He had taken a deep breath and pushed her away before he lost control and allow for something inappropriate to happen. "You're not going anywhere. You leave when I leave and that's the end of it. If you want, you can borrow one of the waiting room's magazines to entertain yourself." She had huffed and marched back to her chair where she sat pouting and grumbling to herself until he finally relented, and they went home.

" _Shall we_?" Hinata pulled his hand, leading him out of the bedroom onto the foyer where the first guests would arrive in a matter of minutes.

He warned her, "Behave." Frosty blue eyes meeting pale lavender ones. He saw how her shoulders tensed and how she plastered a fake smile. He _always_ knew when she was giving him fake smiles, but he never said anything as to not trouble himself.

"Good evening." Toneri greeted a clearly tired Naruto who had a very eager Shion clinging on his arm. Shion's eyes were focused solely on Naruto and ignored both his and Hinata's greeting.

Naruto nodded and extended his hand towards him. " _Save me…"_ He whispered playfully and Toneri quirked up a smile.

"Shion dear, would you be so kind to help Hinata sitting everyone?" Toneri asked, his tone of voice implying that she would do so without complains. Shion followed Hinata reluctantly and the white haired Otsutsuki turned to his friend.

"About time." He chuckled.

"I'm beginning to question my decisions." Naruto sighted and walked with Toneri towards the dining room.

He didn't notice the double meaning of the words and as Toneri walked into his dining room he saw how Shion and almost everyone sat in their places, Hinata helping one of the women sit.

Said woman Hinata was helping had had a recent surgery and had agreed to accompany her husband out of respect for the Otsutsuki family.

What made Toneri's body freeze and his anger spike up was the hand of said woman's husband on Hinata's backside as he sat down. His fiancée took a couple of steps back and went to her assigned place without a word. _Why didn't she say anything? Could it be that she's accustomed to that man's touch? Was that why she helped the woman sit? Cause she felt guilty she was fucking her husband? That would sure explain last week's bruises._

His eye twitched as he finally moved and sat at the head of the table, Hinata to his left and Naruto, who had also watched everything and didn't look pleased, to his right.

A strange silence followed once the food was being served. Hinata kept quiet and only talked when someone said something to her directly. _Good,_ he thought. _Good that she's feeling sorry for that act of blatant disrespect._

Conversation began once the wine was poured and everyone had their share. Toneri might have drank a couple of two glasses more than he should, but it allowed him to maintain an easy conversation with everyone.

"You shouldn't drink any more wine, dear." Hinata placed her hand on his arm and he shook her off. She tried to hide her nervousness by arranging the cutlery on her empty plate.

"Don't tell me what to do." He answered rashly and although that went unnoticed by almost everyone, Naruto noticed it and excused himself to go to the bathroom. "Grab me another bottle and be quick." Toneri almost kicked at her chair, for her to move faster.

He saw her eyes water but promptly ignored it, calling out to one of the other men who he had known since college.

* * *

Hinata knew she was fucked.

From the very moment that man touched her, and she felt Toneri's dark aura and saw the evident change in his mood from then forward.

Since he had returned from his last trip, he had reverted to his old possessive self, keeping her by his side at all times, giving her no time to breathe. The fact that they hadn't been having sex for quite some time didn't help.

Even before he went to visit his father, she had been turning him down more often than not. Then he saw the bruises Naruto left on her body, that she had to blame her yoga classes for. That made _him_ deny _her_ until her skin was back to its original state. She had to miss the week's classes, as per his request.

When Naruto and Shion arrived, she had to hide how upset she was. She had known beforehand what would happen. Hinata herself had told Naruto it was for the best he finally agreed to have a session with his so called submissive.

Ino had once explained to her that not all D/s relationships involved sex, but she wasn't stupid enough to believe Shion would agree to such thing, since she seemed to be clearly enamored by Naruto.

Said Naruto had agreed to it and would make an arrangement with Shion to meet three to four times a month, all of which he would inform Hinata of.

"You okay?" As soon as she heard his voice in the corridor she ran into his arms and hugged him as tight as possible, letting his sent and warmth calm her. "He's acting strange." Naruto said, concerned with the woman in his arms.

"He _saw_ that guy touching me, didn't he?" Hinata pulled away from his chest a couple of inches, sniffing as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Do you want me to stay a while longer? I can convince him to drink some more until he falls asleep from the wine." Naruto offered as his left hand caught the stray tear and cupped her cheek and his other one pressed her closer.

"He'll still be mad about it in the morning." Leaning onto her lover's touch, Hinata felt somewhat calmer. But she knew that once everyone left Toneri would be making a huge scene.

Drink or no drink, if he had caught another man touching what he considered to be his, he would most certainly take it out on someone.

Toneri had never lifted a finger against her but Hinata wasn't sure if she could trust his drunk persona, knowing he couldn't beat up the shareholder, as he would usually do with the members of the club who dare to look at her for too long, or worse, make a move and touch her body.

"If he does anything to you, call me. I'll come straight away and take you away from here." Naruto held her face in his hands, his thumbs continuously cleaning her tears as she nodded. "I mean it Hinata. He's acting stranger than usual. Ino has warned me about his moods. Call. Me."

"O-Okay." She stuttered and hugged him once more before she left him and went to grab the wine her fiancé had asked for.

She saw through her peripheral vision how worried Naruto was and his reluctance to leave her, not only alone in the kitchen, but alone with Toneri as well.

Mustering up all the courage she could find within herself, she checked her makeup and cleaned it up a bit before she returned to the dining room.

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner! It was amazing!" Shion said, a little affected by the wine, but overall as bubbly as usual, and clearly not reading the vibe in the room.

Toneri nodded and grabbed Hinata's arm, pulling her back a couple of steps, making the bluenette stumble.

Naruto's gaze was focused on the pair and his lips formed a straight line as he glowered at the white haired man. Before he could respond, Toneri's employees where accompanying them out.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

**\- (WARNING) -**

* * *

Alone in their bedroom, Toneri saw how Hinata recoiled at his touch. She unzipped her dress, shaking as she stood on her side of the room, her back to him. Toneri licked his lips as he pulled of his tie and threw it to the floor. His jacket and shirt following suit.

He stumbled a bit as he tried to take off his shoes and his socks but managed to stay up, eyes focused on his fiancée who sat on the bed in her pink laced underwear. _My favorite set_ , he believed. Wine had made his vision blurry, but his mind was _sharp_ , and he could still remember how that man's hand caressed her behind and she _let him._

"Hinata, answer me this." He slowly walked to where she was and stood in front of her. "Look at me when I talk to you Hinata."

He ignored the fear written clearly all over her, how she shook when he forcefully grasped her chin and made her look him in the eye. The pale eyed Hyuga had her arms wrapped around herself and she continuously tried and failed to form a sentence, as tears fell down her red face.

"Are you crying because you feel guilty my love?" He asked, his hand moving to cup her cheek. "You know, I saw you and your little friend earlier."

"To-Toneri. I-I di-" He slapped her before she could finish. He was growing tired of her annoying stutter.

"How long?" He held her by the nape, fisting her hair painfully. He ignored her whimpers and pulled her closer to his face, "How long have you been fucking that bastard behind my back?" He practically snarled as he gripped her even tighter, his free hand grabbing her wrist.

Hinata was sobbing, her lips trembling as she made an effort not to stutter. "I have always been f-faithful. H-He touched me without my conse-sent."

"Liar." He shouted, making her tremble and cry out once she felt his hand on her face again. "I saw how his eyes were on you the entire dinner. You think I'm blind, don't you?"

Hinata cradled her face as she lay on the bed and tried to curl onto herself. "Don't play the victim on me. I saw it with my very own eyes. Uzumaki saw it too." He paced in front of the large window, pulling at his own hair. "You had to embarrass me. Didn't you!"

"N-No I-" He saw right through her fake apologies. She _had_ let him touch her and he bet she enjoyed it.

"Shut the fuck up!" He looked back at her and saw how guilty she looked. She probably never expected to be caught. "After everything I've done for you and your family… to be treated like this… You're a fucking disappointment." He continued to pace until he glanced at her barely covered body, thinking of the last time he had touched her.

" _P-please_."

And then _it_ hit him.

"Those bruises last week." Those weren't caused by a yoga class. Those had been made by another man, touching her body. Touching what was _his_. "He made those didn't he?!"

Hinata's body froze and before she could reply Toneri was already on her. "How. Long."

Toneri's larger body was pinning her down. Both his hands grabbing her wrists with too much force, hips straddling her. He was too big and too heavy for her to do anything.

"P-please. You're not thinking clearly. You're drunk. I would _n-never_ cheat on you." He stared into her lavender eyes and saw how she was lying to him. The alcohol only helped him see things clearly. "You fucking bitch." He heard a cracking sound but ignored _it_ and Hinata's scream.

"You won't get rid of me that easily Hinata. Cause you're _mine_." His right hand found its way to her throat he squeezed it, probably a little too hard but he didn't care. "Mine. You got that?"

He needed to make her see who _owned_ her. That _he_ was the only man she would ever have and _no one,_ absolutely _no one_ would take what was his. "Maybe I should give you a little reminder."

* * *

**\- (WARNING OFF)-**

* * *

_(_ _**A/N:** _ _Here it's the aftermath, where she goes to get help from her friends, some of you might want to skip it, if so just go to the next line break)_

She couldn't tell exactly how long had passed. She couldn't move. Everything hurt too much. The only thing she was certain was that Toneri was sound asleep and that he had broken one of her wrists and possibly fractured a rib. She could also feel a throbbing in her left cheekbone, probably cut by the ring he had been wearing.

Moving her head slightly to the right, she saw her phone light up, probably indicating that it was fully charged or something. Her head was fuzzy, she just wanted to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, it was like it was happening again and again. So she just lay still.

After a while, as she tried to sit, everything hurt twice as much. Hinata wasn't sure how, but she made her way towards the closet, grabbing the first pieces of clothing she could throw on and went out the door.

When she walked towards the foyer, one of Toneri's men came running towards her, intent on preventing her to leave, but once he saw how she moved and her blank expression he only asked, "Where to, miss?"

"Sakura's." Her voice was small and sounded raspy. Her eyes burned with more unshed tears as the nameless man accompanied her towards the elevator and then helped her lay on the backseat of the dark green SUV.

Hinata wasn't sure if the pinkette would be home or not. Ino was away in a conference. And Naruto _was with_ _her._

She heard the door open and close and a few minutes passed, or hours, she didn't know how long until she felt two strong arms holding her and laying her down on a soft mattress. Hinata could faintly hear Sakura's voice as she thanked the nameless man and doors being shut.

Sakura asked something but she wasn't sure what she was being asked. She felt Sakura's calloused hands laying softly on her cheek and when she open her eyes drowsily, she saw her friend's face laced with concern, jade eyes glassy.

She heard her faintly say she would be calling someone and soon a male's voice could be heard. She knew it wasn't Toneri's since it was softer and warmer. _Sunshine_ , she thought to herself.

" _Hinata?"_ She heard the voice call out to her as she felt another shiver run down her spine. _"Hina-_ shit. _Call Itachi. We're taking her to the hospital."_ She could swear it was Naruto, but she was also certain it couldn't be since he was with Shion.

She didn't remember much, apparently Sakura had given her something so that she could sleep better through the night. She vaguely remembered having nurses tend to her bruises, cast being put on her broken wrist and pictures being taken.

" _Call me when she gets better and we'll see what can be done."_ A completely different voice said and then she was being carried by someone back into a car, and was held closely by that person, as Sakura, one of her best friends, drove.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she was in a strange room, that was decorated in pastel shades. Something Hinata associated with _Sakura_. Then, as she tried to sit up and felt the pain, she remembered what had happened the night before. _"Maybe I should give you a little-_

Before her thoughts were invaded with more memories, she felt a warm body close to hers, close but not really touching hers, as if respecting her personal space. _"Naruto?"_ She asked not quite believing she was seeing unruly blonde hair and tanned skin and not the usual white she had grown accustomed to.

"What?! Where's- _Oh_." Naruto woke up startled, dark bags under his eyes and a worried look on his face. Once he saw lavender eyes staring wide at him, he sighted and moved his hand near hers. "Hey…"

" _Hey…"_ Hinata answered meekly, scooting closer to him, her fingertips touching his. "How are you _here_?" She moved stiffly, the medication was clearly wearing off and she would need to take another dose soon.

"Sakura called," His blue eyes looked at her, full of regret and guilt. She lay her head on his chest and turned her body so that her legs could drape over his. "She said I needed to come here, that there had been an _emergency_ and my biggest fear came true.

"Once I saw you laying here almost unconscious, we took you to the hospital and had all the exams made. _Do you want to know?_ " He trailed off, unsure of her reaction.

When he received a confirmation nod and felt her body snuggle closer to his, trembling, he pulled the covers up and began detailing everything.

Apparently Toneri had not only forced himself on her but had also caused hairline fractures on two of the ribs on her right side, had broken her left wrist, cut her cheek, and had left some hematomas on her stomach and legs. Her throat was sore and had some bruises but, gladly, nothing was damaged internally.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly after some time, after processing everything that had happened. She wasn't ready to speak about it and Naruto didn't force her to do such.

"I think it's around one pm. You came to Sakura's around four am and when we got back to her apartment it was close to seven. Sakura couldn't take the day off, so she dropped us off and went back to the hospital. She said she would talk with her boss and explain the situation and try and take the next few days off." Naruto caressed her face gently, mindful of the bruises. "I also took a couple days off so I could stay with you. If you want me to."

" _Thank you."_

Hinata felt his lips being pressed on her forehead, and her body reacted by shivering once more, the recent events still fresh in her mind. But she forced herself to remember this was _Naruto,_ the man she trusted and that cared for her.

"I'm here for you." He scooted down so he was at eye level, both their heads sharing the same pillow. " _Always_." She didn't know whether to cry, to say thank you or to simply be.

She chose the latter as Naruto kept her company, telling her of sweet nothings and sharing childhood stories and just, _talking._ Helping her keep her mind off of everything as he just let her curl her body against his and fall into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
